Yoshiwara Lament
by HeartlessV356
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo es el primogénito del sastre del emperador Enji Todoroki, por motivos su padre cae muy enfermó y su madre queda viuda. ¿Qué deberán hacer ahora? "Esta noche Edo se encuentra una vez más envuelto en el velo de la oscuridad" - Kasane Teto. Pareja principal: TodoBaku (Secundarias: Midoriya Izuku*Bakugo Katsuki, Todoroki Enji*Hawks...)
1. Advertencia

• La historia que leerán acontinuación, cuenta con varios elementos que pueden resultar inquietantes, molestos o extraños para algunas personas que no han leído previmanente a la historia de Japón; por lo cuál decidimos, antes de publicar, dejar una pequeña advertencia.

• Por la naturaleza de la historia está contiene situaciones violentas y en ocasiones rozando al sadismo. Habrá conductas suicidas que para muchos que no lo sepan, esta conducta es muy normal en la cultura japonesa siendo llamada "Harakiri" que para quiénes no sepan de que trata, les daremos un resúmen rápido; es la ancestral técnica de suicidio de los samurais. Estás conductas de ninguna manera avalamos y recomendamos. Los personajes podrán hacer comentarios hirientes, denigrantes y burlescos que pueden herir la sensibilidad de los lectores menos experimentados en el ámbito de la historia japonesa. Queremos dejar en claro que es solo una historia; los recursos narrativos sirven para darle un mejor contexto, por lo cuál muchas de las cosas dichas por los personajes no las compartimos, ya que es un pensamiento retrograda y amoral, que como tal debe ser considerado como lo que és: "Un pensamiento antiguo"

• Las opiniones vertidas en este fanfic son de exclusiva responsabilidad de quienes las emiten y no representan para nada el pensamiento de las autoras.

• Muchos de los problemas sociales y culturales son de la época por lo cuál relaciones como el homosexualismo, travestismo y demás cosas son poco aceptada; no queremos decir que no hubiera, pero es muy poco recurrente o ilegal y sólo los señores feudales o jefes de clanes pueden hacerlo.

• Por motivos decidimos hacer que Mitsuki Bakugo y Hawks serán hermanos, no pregúnten por qué, ya que no se lo responderemos ahora pero ambos comparten el apellido Shizuoka.

• La historia estará disponible en un par de horas, quizas menos, se estan afinando algunos detalles históricos para su mejor disfrute, ojalá los disfruten!! Nos leemos pronto.

Alana Erika~


	2. 1置屋

Okiya (置屋): es el albergue o pensión que da alojamiento a una maiko o geisha mientras dura su nenki, o contrato. La okiya normalmente paga todos los gastos, incluidos los kimonos y la formación, es una gran parte de la vida de una geiko y una maiko.

-¡Katsuki, baja a comer, cuanto antes!- una mujer de finos rasgos grito desde la planta baja, escuchando los pasos veloces de su hijo bajando por la escalera, en su mano derecha reposaba una pipa que contenía opio mientras su esposo la miraba con dulzura admirando cuando el humo llenaba los pulmones de su mujer.

̶-¿Te he dicho que te vez hermosa cuando fumas?- la mujer sonrio felinamente para acercarse con la gracia de sus tiempos de geisha.

-Desde que nos conocemos, no has parado de decirlo, a veces pienso que tienes una extraña mania- Se burló para a los segundos besar los labios de su esposo, escuchando un gesto de asco que provenía de su primogenito, haciendo que se separaran y la mujer mirar mal al crió. -miren a quien tenemos aquí, es el pequeño bastardo de mi hijo.

-Mituski, cariño,no seas grosera con él.- al parecer su petición murió en el aire, ya que su mujer golpeó en la cabeza a su hijo que gruñó ante tal acción. Muchas veces veía aquella escena tan peculiar en su familia, muchos dirían que le daba demasía libertad a su esposa pero no era cierto, si no fuera por la rubia su hijo haría lo que quisiera sin medir consecuencias; ya que hablando entre vosotros, el patriarca de la casa Bakugo era una persona sensible y fácil de quebrar emocionalmente hablando, por eso su esposa era valiente y arrogante, siendo ella quien asumía el papel de patriarca en la casa.

-Como sea, lávate esas manos y luego siéntate; tu padre no estará mucho tiempo ya que tiene asuntos que atender con el Shogun*- indicó la fémina para darse la media vuelta y colocar todo en la mesa.

Su primogénito asintió para salir rumbo al pozo y hacer la petición de su madre, su padre miró a su hijo notando los rasgos finos y andróginos heredados de su esposa, dentro de algunos años su kirk se presentaría y ante eso se sabría cuanta fuerza y valor tenía su hijo para poder ser un aprendiz a samurai, sabía que ese era el sueño de su hijo y cómo padre debía apoyar en todo para que lo logrará.

Caminó tranquiló siendo escoltado por dos de los guardias que trabajaban para su Shogun, aquello era de lo más normal para él ya que ser su sastre principal siendo el encargado de la vestimenta de los Todoroki, una de las familias más importantes ya que ocupaban todo el territorio de Yokohama a la vez que eran la segunda familia detrás de los Yagi, de quiénes se sabía sólo existía un miembro con vida.

-El Shogun le espera en su oficina, pase y tome asiento. - le indicaron para asentir y deslizar la puerta de la oficina principal, en el tatami arrodillado con una taza de té, yacía Enji Todoroki su Shogun.

-Amo, he venido lo más rápido que me pidió. ¿Qué es lo que necesita de su humilde ciervo?- habló respetuoso sintiendo las orbes aguamarinas mirarle con detenimiento.

-Tome asiento señor Bakugo.- se levantó para dejar su taza en un mueble de madera cercano, Masaru no levanto en ningún momento la vista, como modo de respeto, mientras yacía arrodillado frente zabuton* donde el pelirrojo antes estaba. -Verá, la necesidad por la que lo mandé a llamar es para que realicé otro de sus magníficos trabajos, se que usted es el mejor satre de todo Japón, por lo cuál su fama es muy bien conocida. - el castaño levantó un poco la mirada, asintiendo levemente. -. Dentro de poco mi hija Fuyumi contraerá matrimonio con los Ilda y necesitó que le haga un kimono ceremonial, a más tardar en un mes. - a Masaru se le heló la sangre, era imposible terminar un kimono de tal magnitud en ese tiempo tan precario.

-Mi señor, es imposible terminar una prenda de tal nivel en tan poco tiempo, requiero unos dos meses cómo mínimo, es difícil conseguir la tela en estos días y ni hablar de- fue interrumpido por la mirada fría de parte de Enji por lo cuál guardó silencio. -lo siento por ser tan impertinente mi señor, lo tendré en ese período. Perdoné si me retiró. - se levantó para salir rápidamente ante la mirada molesta de su amo, era un tonto por intentar replicar a su señor, por lo menos no recibió un escarmiento por tal atrevimiento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Acaso eres estúpido Masaru!- su mujer gritó mientras contenía las ganas de golpear con su abanicó a su esposo que se cubría de cualquier golpe de parte de ella, temblando ligeramente.

-Lo siento Mitsu, pero no pude pedirle más tiempo, es el amo Todoroki y como su ciervo debo obedecer. - comentó con la voz temblorosa mientras Mitsuki cruzaba los brazos mirándole con indiferencia.

-Masaru, es muy poco tiempo para un kimono ceremonial y tu más que nadie lo sabe, recuerda que la seda escasea en pocos días y conseguirla es cada vez más complicado.

-Lo sé cariño, pero es nuestro deber como sastres y debemos hacer lo mejor que podamos. - su mujer suspiró profundamente para acariciar con su mano el rostro de su esposo.

-Te perderás la demostración del kirk de Katsuki...

-Si, al parecer si, éste trabajo me matará algún día...- agarró la mano delicada de la mujer para besarle los dedos. - aún no entiendo, ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con un perdedor como yo? - sintió una patada ligera en su pierna derecha.

-No seas tan duró contigo mismo, sabes que me case contigo por tu amabilidad y tu manera de ver el mundo, fuisteis de los pocos que vio algo lindo en mí, recuerda que según las onee-san y la okaa-san era la unica maiko* que no mostraba un actitud bella. - el hombre recordó la primera vez que conoció a su esposa en la okiya, donde se enamoró de su peliculiar forma de ser, no todos conocías a una maiko que golpeaba a sus clientes o demás hombres pervertidos, riendo al recordar el golpe que le dio en el estómago cuando se hablaron por primera vez. -. Siempre tuviste una sonrisa brillante y una paciencia digna de un dios; Masaru, te amo y nunca olvides que te llamó la atención por que me preocupó por tí, no se que haríamos Katsuki y yo si no estas aquí. - abrazo a su esposo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. -. Por favor, acaba ese trabajó rápido. - su esposo asintió, depositando un beso en la coronilla de su esposa.

Toda la noche estuvo haciendo el boceto del kimono, cortando las plantillas junto a buscar un maniquí donde probaría la prenda; su esposa en cambió sacaba agua del pozo antes de que su hijo despertara, era su obligación tener la comida lista antes de que los hombres de la casa bajaran a la cocina, se podian sentir los rayos matutinos algo débiles pero aún así eran lo bastante potentes para sentir calor. -Jodido calor de mierda...- murmuró entre dientes, mientras terminaba de sacar el agua necesaria, colgando las cubetas en un palo para facilitarle su carga. Caminó a paso tranquilo mientras tarareaba una canción que solía interpretar para su hijo cuando éste era un niño.

-¡Mitsuki, buenos días! - le saludo sonriente una mujer de cabellos largos verdes, mientras un niño de rizos del mismo color sujetaba la mano de la fémina.

-Oh, Inko, buenos días para ti también- sonrió para agacharse a la altura del pequeño -y buenos días para ti, Izuku- comentó al pequeño que se sonrojó para ocultarse con el kimono de su madre. -es tan tierno Inko, no como el estúpido de Katsuki.

-Bueno, Izuku aún es algo tímido ¿Y cómo está Masaru?

-Bien, sólo que ahora tiene un encargó especial, estoy preocupada de que llegué a sobre-esfozarse, la última vez sufrió convulsiones y delirios. - indicó mientras Inko cubría su boca, se sentía mal por preguntar aquéllo. -. Pero no te preocupes, es fuerte aunque aveces sea muy emocional. Lo siento si te dejo, pero debo llegar a cocinar antes de que Katsuki comience a joder. Cuídate Inko, adiós Izuku- se levantó para irse corriendo ante la mirada de los cuatro ojos esmeralda que le veían.

Al llegar a su casa pudo escuchar cómo en el estudió su esposo movía y buscaba. Dejó las dos cubetas, para sólo entrar con una, buscando con la mirada indicios de su hijo. -Como sea, me apuraré a cocinar y luego iré a comprar los ingredientes para la comida y la cena.- levantó los hombros para vertir el agua en una olla, donde podría a cocer el arroz.

Ambos rubios cargaban las bolsas con los alimentos para la semana, caminaban tranquilos, cuando estaban un poco más cerca de las lejanías del mercado escucharon cómo unos hombres mayores hablaban cosas obscenas de la fémina, Katsuki pensaba ir a darles pelea, pero la mano delicada de su madre se lo impidió, dándole poca importancia al asunto. Era normal escuchar que hombres mayores hablarán de esa forma de las mujeres, ella por lo menos tenía a su esposo, no podía imaginarse el infierno que Inko pasaba, ya que su esposo la había dejado luego de embarazarla y eso era una deshonra enorme que muchas veces era vista de simple mujerzuela o algo peor. Ambos continuaron su trayecto a su hogar, comentando sobre algún objeto que el menor no conocía y le daba curiosidad saber.

-Ne, mamá, ¿Para qué sirven los palos que llevas en la cabeza? - preguntó el menor mientras su madre emitía una delicada risa.

-No son palillos Kats, se llaman alfileres y son un regaló de cuando me case con tu padre, nuestro apellidó significa ganar y el siempre dijo que gano al haberse casado conmigo y como representacion de tal evento, uso elementos para decorarlos, un ejemplo son los cristales colgantes que representar mi kirk de nitroglicerina y las flores representan su kirk de óxido ya que frotando sus manos genera chispas pequeñas. - Katsuki abrió los ojos sorprendido para sonreír emocionado.

-Que genial, quiero tener un kirk igual al de ustedes.

-Verás que sera así, tendrás un kirk poderoso como el guerrero All Might. Serás el más fuerte.

Era una noche cálida cuando su padre lo hace llamar, sabe que tal vez sea la última vez que lo haga; la salud de su padre decayó desde aquél trabajo que su amo le pidió, paso por muchos síntomas dolorosos, pero al parecer la enfermedad se fué comiendo al hombre que poco a poco fue menos que la sombra de su juventud, espero el momento propicio para entra al cuarto, su madre está adentró junto a una sacerdotisa, rezando para alejar los malos espíritus de su esposo, escuchá como esa voz fría y fuerte de su madre es sólo un hiló de tristeza. La puerta se desliza, mostrando a dos mujeres. -Entra, tu padre te espera. - fue lo único que escuchó de su madre para ver como ella y la sacerdotisa se perdían por el pasillo de la casa que en algún momento estaba llena de vida.

Al entrar, la débil penumbra no oculta las facciones marchitas del hombre, y las cigarras del patio interior de la casa solo adornan las últimas palabras que su enfermedad no le ha robado:

―Lo siento tanto hijo, perdón por ser un hombre tan débil - Katsuki apretaba sus puños a los lados de su yukata, odiaba que su padre hablará de esta manera, como si tuviera la culpa de que la enfermedad le diera. -tu madre piensa que los dioses nos pueden ayudar... pero yo ya estoy a un paso de la muerte... Katsuki, acércate, quiero verte por última vez. - se acercó a paso tranquilo, arrodillándose frente al kotatsu donde su padre descansaba. -. Mírate, tan bello como tu madre, no sacaste nada de mí... Katsuki, necesitó que me prometas algo...

Es fue último que su padre le pidió estando con vida.

Toma la frágil mano entre las suyas con la sonrisa que antes su padre le dedicaba para sentirse mejor. ―Claro que lo haré, padre puedes descansar tranquilo.

-Ya llegué- indicó mientras deslizaba la puerta corrediza del estudio que antes pertenecía a su padre, encontrado a su madre pintando la tela de seda que acababa de llegar esta mañana.

-Bienvenido, ¿Como te fue en la práctica?

-Tsk, lo normal de siempre, Deku se la mantuvo llorando como el débil que es, aún no entiendo como aspira a guerrero. - Mitsuki suspiro irritada, odiaba que Mitsuki hablará así del hijo de su amiga de la infancia, Inko la ayudó a no quebrarse cuando Masaru murió y no íba a dejar que su hijo le faltara el respeto a la familia Midoriya; así que con su fiel abanicó le pegó en la cabeza a su hijo. -¡Qué diablos te pasa anciana!

-¡Ah, anciana seras tú! ¿¡Cuántas jodidas veces te tengo que decir que respetes a los demás!? - lo amenazó viendo como el chico se cubría mientras le miraba mal, recordándole a Masaru pero el castaño temblaría mientras pide perdón. - tu padre estaría molesto de la manera en la que te diriges a los Midoriya. Debes de ser más respetuoso, Izuku es un niño especial, su kirk aún no se ha presentado pero creó que tiene uno.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No conociste a su padres y no sabes si es un sin-kirk como su hijo.

-... No pude hacer de comer, le pedí a Inko que fuera al pueblo y me trajera unos onigiris, comelos tu, yo terminaré de pintar la tela para el encargó- el rubio asintió para cerrar y dirigirse a la casa, que estaba a un lado del estudió. Miró como habian regado el árbol de sakura de su padre, sabiendo que la de cabello verde no sólo había traído la comida. Suspiró recordando como hace 6 años la señora Inko solía ayudarle a su madre y a él, siempre con respeto a su madre, como si ocultarán algo.

Todo su mundo se viene abajo, su madre le abraza por última vez, mientras lágrimas acarician su rostro; una peliverde le índica que deben irse cuanto antes, su madre le mira una vez más tratando de sonreír pero le es imposible. Y la ve marcharse lejos, montada en un corcel junto a la madre de Izuku.

Sí, podría haber huido con ellas, pero sabe que no llegarán lejos si van los tres, la buscarían sin importar nada.

Porque Katsuki no ignora que el emperador busca poder y ambiciona tener en sus manos a la hija desaparecida del regente de la familia de Shizuoka: específicamente, es la sangre que poseen tanto su madre como él.

Así que espera pacientemente, ataviado con las prendas más finas que antes le pertenecían a su madre cuándo era hija del emperador, a que vengan a reclamar la parte que corresponde a su madre y que él gustosamente ha de ofrendar en su lugar.

Ni siquiera es un engaño verdadero: en ningún momento derramarían la sangre de la familia Shizuoka.

Katsuki reza internamente porque la muerte sea rápida, que al saber que el poderío de su madre y es poco, que su tío es mucho más valioso que ellos y porque el emperador tengan el corazón suficiente como para no humillar su cuerpo: no quiere que descubran que no es su madre y que ella sigue viva en algún lugar, lejos de la mano del emperador Enji.

Cuando se desliza la puerta corrediza del cuarto que antaño perteneciera a su padres, mantiene la mirada en el horizonte a través de la ventana, recordando la promesa que le hizo a su padre antes de que este falleciera frente a sus ojos "Por favor, cuida a tu madre, sin importar nada; prometemelo hijo" y eso mismo estaba cumpliéndo, espera el frío metal entrar en sus entrañas en cualquier momento, que el emperador se haya dado cuenta que no vale nada su madre, que la matará como amenaza a su tío.

Pero nunca llega a sentir el frío del metal.

Glosario pequeño

Shogun: era un rango militar y título histórico en Japón concedido directamente por el emperador. Como título, es la abreviación de Seii Taishōgun (征夷大将軍 «Gran general apaciguador de los bárbaros»)

Zabuton: es un cojín redondo, de unos 35 cm de diámetro, y frecuentemente de unos 20 cm de altura, cuando ha sido sacudido. Za (座) significa asiento, y fu (蒲) significa espadaña.

Maiko: es una aprendiz de geisha. Es la maiko, con su blanco maquillaje y peinado y kimono elaborados, quien se ha convertido en el estereotipo de la "geisha" para los occidentales, en lugar de la verdadera geisha.


	3. 2天照

Amaterasu (天照): es la diosa del Sol en el sintoísmo y antepasada de la Familia Imperial de Japón según los preceptos de dicha religión. También conocida como Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami (大日孁貴神), su nombre significa diosa gloriosa que brilla en el cielo. Es una de las deidades más importantes.

El que su matrimonio fuera por su Kirk era más que evidente, ella se había enamorado de un hombre al que no le interesaba para nada; siempre intentó ver el lado bueno de aquélla relación insana, pero había momentos en que deseaba con todo su corazón que la diosa Amaterasu le brindará una ayuda.

-Natsuo, cariño podrías traerle a mamá aquél té. - indicó la mujer mientras estaba recostada en cama, su hijo le hacía compañía, su hija mayor estaba durmiendo al lado de su hermano menor mientras ella yacía acostada con su siguiente primogénito en el vientre; su esposo la amenazó de que si este cuarto hijo no alcanzaba sus espectativas, la mandaría a matar. -¿Cómo están tus hermanos? - preguntó amable mientras tomaba con sus manos la taza de té.

-Fuyumi fue a su clase del té en la tarde, Dabi sólo se la mantuvo con las sirvientas jugando...

-¿Y tú?... No tienes que cuidarme siempre, cariño debes divertirte ahora que tu padre no esta.

-Mamá, quiero estar contigo y con mi hermanito, no quiero dejarte sóla como el nacimiento de Dabi.- la de cabellos blancos asintió mientras recordaba; esa vez sufrió dolores de parto graves, las sirvientas estuvieron tratando de regular su fiebre, en ese momento esperaba que su esposo estuviera con ella en el nacimiento de su hijo, pero en ningún momento éste llegó para apoyarla. Enji entró a su cuarto para ver al bebé y cuándo notó el cabello blanco le dió bofetada en el rostro juntó a unas crueles palabras: "No sirves para nada, ni un buen primogénito me puedes dar, estaba loco cuando te saque de ese Okiya. Mujer buena para nada." trató de romperse más, apretaba su puño en su pecho mientras su rostro bajo no dejaba ver sus lágrimas, tenía miedo de que Enji le hiciera algo al bebé pero en ningún momento se le acercó, como si el simple contacto con el menor le produciera asco.

-Mi señora, el doctor ha llegado. Joven Natsuo venga conmigo, - indicó una sirvienta atavida en un yukata con el kanji del clan en su espalda. Natsuo se volteó a ver a su madre con un gesto de preocupación, la mujer al notar esto acarició el rostro de su hijo con cariño, haciéndole entender que estaría bien. -, bueno, la dejo mi señora.

El doctor entró mientras saludaba a la de cabellos blancos, estaba nerviosa; esperaba que su hijo se encontrará sano, Enji no le perdonaría si le daba un hijo enfermizo como ella. -¿Se encuentra bien?

Asintió en silenció mientras realizaba todo lo que el médico le pedía, conocía a la perfección cada acción de esta rutina médica, no por algo desde sus dieciséis años salió embarazada, ahora tenia veintiún años. -¿Cómo está?

-Perfecto, es un bebé sano, nacerá pronto, tal vez hoy, tal vez mañana.

-Ya veo... - su voz sonó vacía, el médico se sorprendió de aquella reacción, era normal que muchas madres al enterarse que su hijo estaba sano sonreía o sonaban siquiera feliz pero Rei se veía triste y sin esperanzas.

-Mi señora, no se ponga así, le aseguró que el pequeño la hará sentir mejor. Dentro de poco tendrá otra esperanza para sonreír - trató de subirle el ánimo a la mujer que trató de sonreír pero las lágrimas amenazaban con atacar su rostro, así que con toda su fuerza se obligó a sonreír.

-Si. Yo también lo esperó.

Cuando la noche cayó y sólo se escuchaban los tuenes cantos de las cigarras reinaban el ambiente de aquel palacio en su habitación Rei Todoroki miraba a una esquina vacía de su habitación como si esta fuera lo más interesante de todo el mundo. Al cabo de unos segundos un dolor agudo inundó su vientre, estaba teniendo contracciones posparto; con la poca fuerza que tenía en aquel momento gritó para llamar a las sirvientas quienes deducieron el suceso dentro de la habitación de la fémina. Natsuo vio a toda la servidumbre subir a la habitación de su madre con sabanas en mano y otros con cántaros de agua recién sacada del pozo, intento acompañarlos pero la mano de su hermana mayor se lo evitó.

-Mamá no necesita que le presionen más de lo que ya está...

-Pero Fuy-

La chica le interrumpió abruptamente antes de siquiera terminar su frase.

-¡Entiende que mamá no quiere mostrarnos su cara de miedo! - eso sorprendió a Natsuo hasta que entendió el significado de la frase; con los puños al lado de sus costados se alejó de la puerta para acercársele a Dabi quien estaba ocultó detrás de un enorme Kitsune de madera tallada.

El dolor recorría cada uno de sus miembros, sentía como la fiebre amenazaba con darle, el suelo comenzaba a congelarse y el pequeño ser que antes vivía en ella, comenzaba a salir.

-Empuje señora, ya se nota la cabeza del bebé - hizo oídos sordos para lanzar un gritó de dolor, poco a poco comenzaba a salir; luego de dos horas en labor de parto un grito pequeño que se convirtió en un lamentó tomo acto de presencia dentro de las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación. -¡Felicidades señora, es un varón sano! - alzó la vista para ver como un pequeño bebé lloraba mientras su rostro estaba rojo, gracias a la sangre de su madre.

Estiró su mano izquierda para intentar tocarlo pero una sirvienta se lo llevó para darle un baño, a la vez que intentaban calmar los llantos del recién nacido. -Mi bebé...- susurró bajo a la vez que lloraba junto al recién nacido, se sentía débil pero estaba feliz. Minutos más tarde le entregaron un pequeño en vuelto en sabanas blancas, se podían escuchar sus débiles quejidos así que con su mano destapó el rostro de su hijo topándose con una carita roja indicador de su llanto, pestañas largas de distintos colores y una pequeña mata de cabellos del color de sus pestañas. Era simplemente hermoso.

-Señora, el emperador llegará en la mañana para ver a su primogénito. - no le hizo caso ya que se encontraba abrazando al bebé contra su pecho, tratando de calmar sus lágrimas mientras el pequeño se tranquilizaba con sus latidos. Las sirvientas decidieron dejar a madre e hijo sólos, mientras se llevaban las sabanas sucias juntó a los demás objetos usados para el parto.

-Mi pequeño bebé... te amo demasiado- con los labios temblorosos depósito un dulce beso en la coronilla de bebé que suspiró mientras sacaba su lengua.

La mañana no tardó en llegar y los caballos que jalaban el carruaje del emperador indicaron su llegada. Todos los sirvientes fueron a recibirle desde la entrada, las llamas de su kirk era más que evidentes y eran difíciles de acercársele. -¿Dónde está la buena para nada de mi esposa? - preguntó a la dama de compañía de la mencionada que se heló por el tonó de hablar de su emperador.

-En su habitación juntó al bebé. No salieron para nada como usted solicitó. - el hombre la pasó derecho para subir las escaleras con prisa, dentro su esposa tenía en brazos al recién nacido que dormía tranquilamente.

-Rei... - escuchó un sonido de sobresalto de su esposa, viendo como esta intentaba ocultar a su hijo, algo inútil ya que Enji logró ver al menor. -Hasta que pudiste hacer algo bien. Déjame ver a mi hijo- le temblaron las manos pero aún así entregó al pequeño a los brazos de su padre; el menor al tener el menor contactó con su padre su frente se arrugó y comenzó a emitir ruiditos indicando que lloraría. Al escuchar el llanto de su bebé recordó las veces que Enji la obligó a tener relaciones después del nacimiento de Fuyumi, su primera hija. -Espero que los siguientes nazcan como Shoto... si no sabés que te pasará- Enji se llevó al bebé en brazos dejando a Rei pálida y sin palabras; recuerdos golpeaban su mente con rudeza, tenía miedo.

Había corrido escaleras abajo. En sus ojos, se veía claramente el rojo húmedo de las lágrimas y su boca, tiritando, gritaba sin ruido el terror que le provoca era hordido. Estaba escapando de él, de Enji quien está preparándose para perseguirla.

-¡Ven aquí, maldita puta! ¡Necesitas darme un buen heredero!-Le gritaba, bajando las escaleras de la enorme casa tan rápido como podía, mientras ella, llorando y gritando, intentaba huir.

Todas las sirvientas se habían ido con Fuyumi y compadecían a su señora. Cómo envidiaban, en el fondo, el valor de ella, ya que Rei sólo se permiten llorar en silencio, a escondidas, preocupada de ser asesinada y no volver a ver a su hija nunca más.

-No... ¡No! Por favor... ¡Suéltame! - continuaba gritando, y el terror de sus ojos era tal que si alguien que tuviera corazón se le hubiera roto al ver el rostro de la mujer. Enji, furioso, la tomó bruscamente de ambos brazos y subió con ella la escalera al segundo piso de la casa .

Rei fue empujada bruscamente dentro de la habitación y lanzada a la cama. No dejaba de llorar, y jamás dejará de hacerlo, aquél hombre era completamente distinto al que con ella se caso y juró amar por los siglos. Enji Todoroki, no es otro que el emperador de Yokohama y quién la había comprado, él raja sus vestidos con brusquedad a la vez que quema pedazos de su pulcra piel, mientras la insulta, a ella y a su familia. Aquélla mujer le resultaba inútil, no pudo darle el primogénito que anhelaba, en cambió le dió una hija con el kirk de hielo; cómo podría vencer al emperador de Tokio con tal objetó inservible.

-¡Deja de lloriquear! -Le gritonea, mientras observa la desnudez de la niña; si, una niña, porque Rei apenas tenía dieciséis y su admira su eterno dolor. Su piel erizada por el miedo, brillante por el sudor y su pecho, que está a punto de dejar escapar a su corazón. Enji jura ver desde allí, sobre ella, entre sus piernas, con el sexo férreo fuera de su traje de emperador, y ella que en medio del dolor y la desolación se contrae a su alrededor. -Perra maleducada, ¿jamás te enseñaron las Maiko a estarte callada en presencia de tu amo y esposo? Me das asco con tus lloriqueos -y él continúa con su eterna tortura. Ella, apunto de desmayarse de dolor, sus fuerzas sólo le permiten llorar, tanto como pueda. Mientras recuerda y plasma en su mente que aquella tortura terminaría hasta que le diera a Enji lo que anhelaba: un primogénito con las habilidades de ambos, un perfecto soldado.

-Shoto, ¿Qué haces con ese daimakura* en la boca? - un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos aguamarina retiró de las manos infantiles el juguete mientras el pequeño le sonreía.

-¡Shoto! ¿Dónde estás dulzura? - escuchó la voz de du madre así que tomó al pequeño en brazos para correr a su lado. -¡Shoto!... ¿Dónde podría estar?...

-Mamá, esta aquí- la voz a sus espaldas de su hijo Dabi, la hizo voltear topándose al pequeño de siete años y Shoto de dos, sonriendole con cariñó.

-Aquí estás, te estuve buscando - retiró al bebé de los brazos de su hijo para depositarle un beso en la coronilla escuchando la risa infantil. -gracias cariñó, ¿No se qué habría hecho si tu padre lo encuentra?... ¿Cómo te fue en tu práctica con él? - le preguntó a Dabi mientras el menor desviaba la mirada.

-... Me fue bien. - Rei miro como en el brazo derecho, a la altura del hombro de su hijo se miraba una quemadura de tercer grado, por lo cual jaló el brazo de su hijo, sorprendiendolo por tal acción suya.

-¡Dabi! ¿Quién te hizo esto? - el menor le miro con temor. -Dime, ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Dabi jaló su brazo de regreso, le dolía la acción tan brusca de su madre. -Mamá, duele, suéltame por favor. - sus lágrimas invadieron sus ojos agumarina y Rei tembló al verlas.

-Y-yo, lo siento cariño... dime, por favor, ¿Quién te hizo esto? - se arrodilló con Shoto en brazos mientras veía a su hijo cubrirse el brazo con miedo.

-Nadie... me lo hice yo durante el entrenamiento con papá... no pude controlar las llamas y me hice ésto.- habló con la voz temblorosa algo que no convenció a Rei. -. Subiré con la abuela, adiós Shoto, adiós mamá- el niño escapó antes de que su madre le interrogara y se le escapará la verdad.

Shoto miró a la lejanía aquél edificio, en sus ojos se reflejaba dolor y esperanza; anhelaba encontrar en éste a su madre, ver sus largos y brillantes cabellos blancos, su sonrisa cálida y voz armoniosa. Rei Todoroki había sido vendida por el emperador Enji a un Okiya desconocido, se sabía que unos días después de esto su hijo Dabi Todoroki desapareció cuándo tuvo una misión en el campo de batalla juntó a su padre. Había perdido a su hermana hace pocos días ya que fue entregada al Shogun Ilda.

Estaba sólo, Natsuo estaba juntó a Enji como reemplazo de Dabi mientras él estaba en la enorme mansión.

-No lo aguantó más, diosa Amaterasu por favor ayúdame... perdóname por mis malos pensamientos, pero ya no quiero ver a Shoto... me da asco ver su lado izquierdo, me da asco no ver en mi primogénito su dulce rostro y ver el de mi terrible esposo... por favor perdóname - arrodillada mientras temblaba y lloraba como una niña, Rei rezaba a su diosa, rezaba por el perdón de sus actos. Shoto había escuchado la mitad que había dicho su madre, su corazón estaba roto por el pensamiento de su madre hacía su persona; con sus manos deslizó la puerta del templo dónde estaba su madre.

Rei al escuchar el sonido deslizante de la puerta se giró con temor, encontrándose con la figura de Enji, con las manos temblorosas jaló el candelabro dónde la cera de las velas era juntada para lanzarla a modo de defensa de su esposo; un gritó agudo la trajo a la realidad topándose con el pequeño Shoto de cinco años cubriéndose con sus manos su ojo izquierdo, mientras la veía con terror. Rei liberó gruesas lágrimas para acercarse corriendo a su hijo quién temblaba del miedo al sentir el contactó de su madre.

-S-soy una terrible madre... Shoto perdón... perdóname.

A la mañana siguiente un doctor subió a su habitación y le curó su ojo, en el segundo piso se escuchaban los gritos y sollozos de su madre acompañados de la voz furiosa de su padre. Ése día lo odió más que a nada en el mundo.

-joven Rei, ¿Qué hacé afuera? - le preguntó la Okaa-san del okiya mientras estaba acompañada de un hombre.

-Y-yo b-bueno...- se puso nervioso ganándose una risa de la fémina.

-Tranquilo, entra, aquí hasta las garzas escuchan, - le hizo un gestó con la mano entrando a la okiya junto a Shoto mientras el hombre cerraba detrás de ellos. -, ¿buscas a la mujer del emperador Todoroki?

-Si. Se llama Rei al igual que yo...

-¿Es algo de ti?

-No. Sólo creí que era una mujer muy bella...

El suspiró profundamente de la mujer sorprendió al chico que le miró fruncir el seño. -Escúchame, Rei no es un juguete sexual del cuál puedas mofarte, es un ser humano igual de valiosa que el emperador y s- Le interrumpió ver cómo Shoto dejaba caer el sombrero de paja que le cubría el rostro, mostrándose.

-Se que tan valiosa es, ella es mi madre... la amo demasiado y sólo quiero verla de nuevo... - la mujer sonrió para chasquear los dedos y sacar un papel de su kimono.

-Es el número de la habitación donde está, sube la escalera y buscala.

Un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos de un curioso color carmín sonreía presuntuoso mientras unas alas de un hermoso color café le cubrían su caminar por el patio del palacio del emperador Todoroki.

-Cada vez este anciano se vuelve más anticuado. Por eso el emperador Toshinori es más agradable- comentó burlón mientras tapaba su sonrisa con un abanicó que portaba el escudo de su familia; un halcón blanco con lo que parecían gotas de lluvia a su alrededor.

-Shogun Shizuoka, ¿Qué hace rondando sólo? ¿Y sus escoltas?

-... Tranquilo, únicamente me divertía antes de ir a hablar con el viejo.

Perdón por no haberles informado que todos los viernes se actualiza la historia, aparte apenas notamos que llamamos Shogun a Enji cuando es emperador y es que en la época Muromachi ya que habia dos emperadores y los demás eran Shogun. Pero bueno, ustedes que piensan de Enji y que le pasara a Katsuki. Nos vemos el siguiente viernes.


	4. 3温泉

Onsen (温泉): Son las aguas termales de origen volcánico que se encuentran en Japón. Son los baños tradicionales, que aprovechan el calor natural de estas aguas procedentes de la gran actividad volcánica.

-Quiero buscar a mi hermana en su territorio. - fué lo que díjo sin rodeos aquél rubio mientras fumaba de aquélla pipa de opio que las maiko y geishas usaban.

-¿Qué? Creó que escuche mal, repitemelo mejor.- indicó el emperador al joven que exhaló aquél humo en dirección al rostro del pelirrojo.

-No escuchó mal emperador, quiero buscar a mi hermana Mitsuki, deseó verla de nuevo

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que tu hermana está en mis tierras? Lleva pérdida quince años, tal vez este muerta - escuchó la risa de aquel chico juntó a una tos que indicaba que se estaba ahogando con el humó que hace poco inhaló.

-Usted es tan gracioso, emperador. Pero no, mi hermana sigue viva; vi en sus tierras a su querida dama compañía la cuál siempre estuvo atenta de mi dulce hermana mayor. Se que si ella esta viva, mi hermana también - movió la pipa cómo si trata de explicarse mejor mientras su sonrisa seguía sin borrarse.

-¿Qué recibiré a cambió si te dejo entrar con tus soldados a mi tierra?

-No se le escapa nada... pero usted indiqué que desea- volvió a inhalar -, mis padres son los primeros Shogun's de todo Edo, hemos trabajado con el emperador Toshinori usted díga cuántos de nuestros soldados necesita y se los daremos. - Enji alzó la mirada observando con detenimiento al varón de Shizuoka quién portaba un kimono con diseños de las garzas doradas, su cabello era de un brillante rubio, figura delicada casi se podría decir casi andrógino ya que sus músculos no estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados, ojos carmín característicos de su familia y unos labios carnosos y delicados que en estos momentos deseaba poder retirarles aquélla molesta pipa que le impedía verlos.

-Tengo algo en mente que ahora deseó... Dígame, capitán Hawks ¿Qué sabor tiene el opio?

Inko e Izuku caminan de regreso a su hogar ataviados de alimentos que compraron en el pueblo, tenían planeado comer con los Bakugo así que traían hasta para la noche, sólo debían cocinar y podrían ir con ambos rubios. Inko miró cómo en un árbol de sakura una pluma de color café brillaba ante el sol; dejó caer los alimentos que tenía en brazos asustando a su hijo.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué te sucede? - volteó a ver a su madre que tenía dibujada en su rostro una expresión de terror. -¡Mamá!

-No... no... ella está enferma, no puede estar aquí... el emperador nunca la dejaría entrar al territorio- murmuró mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas ante la mirada preocupada de su hijo.

Los ojos rubí filosos de aquella mujer le helaron la piel a Inko quién tembló al ver a la gran esposa del Shogun Shizuoka, aquélla mujer era temida por sus enormes alas y la gran velocidad que poseía con ellas, usando muchas veces esa ventaja para matar a su servidumbre que le resultaba innecesaria, y ella era una de esas.

-L-lo lamento mi señora, n-no volverá a repetirse. - habló con el escaso valor que poseía en aquellos instantes para ver cómo las garras de la mujer le hacían la seña de que se alejara.

Inko con todo el amor por su vida se retiró corriendo escuchando cómo la mujer se alejaba caminando del lugar, como si estar en la habitación dónde Inko estuvo hace unos segundos le producirá asco. Había sido secuestrada de su pueblo natal lejos de los territorios de la emperatriz Nana durante un ataqué de parte del Shogun Shizuoka, había perdido a toda su familia aquélla vez pero el regente militar la dejó vivir por ser aún una niña y que tal vez podría serle de utilidad; aunque ahora tal parecía que merecía morir cuanto antes, había rotó la estatua de la diosa Ama no Uzume* a la cuál la señora le rezaba para que su hija recibiera los favores de la diosa, pero gracias a este evento capaz era castigada por tal atropello a su escultura. Estaba tan concentrada en el castigo que prepararía su ama que no se fijó en el camino, chocando con un jóven de cabellos rubios algo ondulados y ojos de un azul puro.

-¡P-perdóneme! - grito apenada Inko cubriéndose con sus brazos, esperando un golpe que nunca llego, en cambio frente a ella el jóven le extendía la mano para ayudarle a pararse.

-No, tienes que disculparte ni tenerme miedo. Es también mi culpa por no ver a una chica tan hermosa como tu- el acento poco japonés del chico le hizo dejar de cubrirse notando los bellos zafiros que poseía el rubio.

-Y-yo...- intentó hablar pero la voz de la hija de su señora la hizo detenerse.

-Oe, Toshinori. Dejá de acosar a mi amiga o dime, ¿Quieres otro golpe en las costillas? - esa advertencia hizo que el rubio se alejará con miedo de Inko mientras la hija única de los Shizuoka ayudaba a su amiga.

-Bueno, las dejó, cuidense- indicó el rubio para salir corriendo en dirección a la salida de la casa de los Shizuoka ante la mirada atenta de ambas chicas.

-Mits, ¿Quién era él? - preguntó con las mejillas sonrosadas Inko mientras la rubia le veía con sorpresa.

-Inko, es el hijo menor de la emperatriz Nana. Su nombre es Toshinori Yagi, es el hijo de Nana y un extranjero, vino a pedirme que le dijera a mis padres que les mandara una carta la emperatriz solicitandolos - índico Mitsuki con desinterés sabiendo el punto importante de que los emperadores eran la representación de los dioses sobre la tierra pero conocía al tonto del siguiente emperador y la verdad le importaba poco si ofendía a los dioses.

-Ya veo... - mencionó cabizbaja a lo que la rubia emitió una larga carcajada.

-No pienses cosas raras, él es como un hermano menor, no me gusta ni yo a él, ¿entendido? A mi me gusta disfrutar la vida sin obligaciones.

-Mits si tuvieras una hermana o hermano menor serías muy mala influencia.

Su respiración estaba agitada, le dolían las piernas del gran ejercicio que acabo de realizar, toco la puerta de la casa que pertenecía a los Bakugo siendo recibida por Katsuki quien portaba un yukata tradicional de una ama de casa. -Katsuki-kun, ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Está en el taller, yo estoy limpiando la casa

-Ya veo, gracias. - indicó para darse media vuelta y entrar al taller de Masaru.

-Kacchan, ¿Viste a dónde fue mi mamá? - preguntó Izuku al rubio que señaló en taller.

-¿Quieres pasar? Ellas tardaran demasiado en hablar, acabe de preparar té de sakura.

-Muchas gracias, con permiso.

Dentro del taller ambas mujeres se miran con sorpresa y temor, nunca imaginaron volver a escuchar sobre aquélla mujer otra vez; eso queria decir que los rumores de su muerte eran falsos, seguia viva y las buscaba.-¿Estás segura de que viste su pluma?

-Si, estoy lo suficientemente segura. No hay ninguna ave tan grande para poseer una pluma del tamaño de un brazo. - indicó Inko mientras sacaba de su yukata aquélla pluma.

Con sus manos, acarició la pluma notando un peculiar brillo poco usual, como si tuviera una sustancia que las recubriera. Así que la olió ligeramente detectando un poco de nitroglicerina, algo que sólo ella, su padre y Katsuki producían. -Inko... está no es la pluma de mi madre...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esta pluma esta recubierta de glicerina, mi madre no la produce...

-¿Creés qué el shogun de la familia Yagi nos acepte a los dos? - preguntó Izuku mientras tomaba con sus manos aquél mochi de judías dulces que Kacchan solía preparar.

-No lo sé, no debo descuidar tanto a la anciana, se lo prometí a mi padre.

-No creó que la descuides, Mitsuki-san es una mujer fuerte no por algo es tu madre, eso debería decirlo yo. - rió levemente el peliverde mientras el rubio le veía seriamente: tal vez Deku estaba en lo correcto, su madre no era tan fácil como para que le impidiera viajar a Tokio, sabía que ella simpre le apoyaría a su manera. -Kacchan... ¿Pensaste lo que te dije?

Los ojos carmín del chico se abrieron de sobre manera para lanzarle una cuchara de madera que tenía a la mano, golpeándolo en la cabeza. -¡¿Qué acaso eres estúpido?! ¡Si no quisiera ir contigo a Tokio ni siquiera te hubiera invitado a pasar! - Izuku se sorprendió ante tal confesión que solo tapó su sonrisa con su mano para evitar que el rubio le volviera a golpear. -¡Dejá de burlarte de mi, idiota! - le amenazó con golpearlo con cada plato de la casa para que se callará y no viera su sonrojó.

-Delicioso, Katsuki, poco a poco estas superando a tu madre- se burló Mitsuki de su hijo mientras le señalaba con los palillos.

-¡Cállate anciana ruidosa y mejor come!- se defendió el rubio viendo cómo la sonrisa de su madre se volvía oscura, cubriéndose antes de que está le diera un golpe.

-¡¿A quién llamas anciana, bastardo mal hablado?!

Inko e Izuku sonrieron incómodos ante la escena que se presenciaba frente a ellos, ambos rubios peleaban por cosas tan triviales que muchas veces era común verlos pelear. -¡Si tu padre estuviera aquí te callaría la asquerosa boca que tienes!

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Mira quien lo dice la anciana grosera! - ambos se fulminaron con la mirada para ser interrumpidos por las risas de los Midoriya quiénes trataban de no ser tan evidentes. -¿De qué se ríen?

-Kacchan, ustedes no pierden el toque, ¿así eran de divertidas las cenas con el señor Masaru? - preguntó Inko a los dos que recientemente peleaban viendo como un brillo de nostalgia atacaba sus ojos carmín de ambos.

-No, Masaru se asustaba y pedía que porfavor nos separamos, era tan tierno. Mi dulce Masaru... - comentó nostálgica Mitsuki mientras recordaba a su esposo a la vez que le pegaba en la cabeza a su hijo. -bueno, continuemos comiendo.

Continuaron su cena tranquilos hasta que la rubia saco de su yukata un abanico distinto al que usaba comúnmente, ganándose la atención de ambos chicos que miraron extrañados aquel abanico. -¿y ese abanico Mitsuki-san? - preguntó amable Izuku mientras veía a su mamá bajar la cabeza.

-Chicos, debemos decirles un secreto ... Katsuki, este abanicó es de mi familia.

-Kacchan, ese escudo pertenece a los Shogun Shizuoka... ¿Mitsuki-san usted es...?

-Si. Soy la hija mayor de los Shizuoka, era la siguiente a tomar el poder militar pero decidí escapar del Okiya en el cuál mis padres me metieron, allí conocí a tu padre y bueno... creó que escucharon las leyendas - Katsuki agarró el abanico observado el halcón de los Shizuoka junto a las gotas de lluvia que significaban su tierra fértil. -Vienen por nosotras, tal vez a matarnos.

-¡¿Qué?! - gritaron al unísono ambos chicos, viendo el rostro sin una pizca de broma de sus madres.

-Katsuki... yo no quería que sucediera esto...

Enji bajaba las escaleras mientras acomodaba la parte superior de su yukata, una de sus sirvientas se le acercó para intentar preguntar algo.

-Mi señor, ¿Quiere qué suba a su habitación a limpiar? - el pelirrojo sonrió de lado relamindose los labios ante la mirada temerosa de su sirvienta.

-No, no creó que sea necesario. El capitán Hawks dijo que descansaría aquí hasta la madrugada, déjelo ya que el viaje desde Osaka a Yokohama es muy cansado.

La mujer asintió para alejarse de su señor e ir a preparar la comida; ningún miembro de la servidumbre quería hacer comentario alguno de los gritos y estruendos que hace una hora se escucharon dentro de la habitación del emperador, aquélla voz risueña que pertenecía al capitán del poderío militar de los Shizuoka fué la que tomó acto de presencia en aquél momento de pelea, poco a poco sollozos que Rei alguna vez derramó cuándo vivía en aquélla casa adornaron la voz del jóven.

Alejado del murmullo un rubio intentaba no gritar del enojo, sus bellas alas habían sufrido estragos de aquél acto tan deshonroso y trataba de cubrirse inútilmente parte de su cuerpo desnudo mientras sus piernas tenian un hilito delgado de sangre, deslizándose hacía el piso. No supo el interés del emperador en su cuerpo de un momento a otro, pero prefiero no buscar motivos, sólo necesitaba relajarse y pensar que mañana dejaría aquél sitió tan horrible y estaría con su último familiar en Osaka; porque sus padres habían muerto hace cinco años.

-Deja de tiritar- esa voz lo asustó, alzando la mirada en dirección al pelirrojo que le observaba desde el marco de la puerta con aquellos ojos que hace un momento le miraban con morbo.

-Dejaría de hacerlo si usted no hubiera rasgado mis ropajes juntó a quemar mis alas. - le miró molesto a lo que el emperador le lanzó una yukata de un color blanco.

Enji bufó molestó para el chico que parecía no comprender del todo aquéllo. -Es una yukata, le pertenecía a la estúpida de mi esposa, pontela, tu y ella tienen la misma figura.

-Me debe de estar jodiendo... No soy su esposa... mañana me iré junto a mi hermana de sus tierras, si tanto lo desea.

-No le convendría capitán, ¿Quiere que todos sepan qué usted se dejó hacer cómo lo haría cualquier mujer? ¿Qué fama tendría el gran capitán de Osaka? - los ojos carmín le miraron con terror, oh, cómo amaba esa expresión, su mujer Rei y el capitán Hawks eran los mejores en hacerla.

-No se atrevería...

-No lo haré, si vuelves a abrir tus tersas piernas para mí, - las piernas del chico temblaron mientras intentaban alejar la mano del emperador de estás a la vez que trataba de no verse más indefenso. -¿Qué te parece el trato?

-Yo...

Las pezuñas de los caballos trinaban bajo el suelo mientras corrían a alta velocidad, llevaban consigo una carroza donde una chica de cabellos rubios apretaba los labios con demasía fuerza que el único carmín de estos era el pigmento que le colocaron, en cualquier hora entraría al territorio del emperador y su mentira caería, dentro de poco la muerte vendría por ella.

¿ diablos les sucede chicas? ¿Por qué están actualizando un día que no es viernes? Bueno eso es por que ya tenemos ya la mitad escrito de todo ésto así que pensamos actualizar poco a poco ya que una semana entera esperando es muy cruel. ¿Por qué creen que Enji le hizo eso a Hawks? ¿Qué sucederá con Katsuki? Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio.


	5. 4 着物

Kimono (着物): es el vestido tradicional japonés, que fue la prenda de uso común hasta los primeros años de la posguerra. El término japonés mono significa 'cosa' y ki proviene de kiru, 'vestir, llevar puesto'.

Si se hubiera enterado que terminaría de esa manera, nunca le hubiera pedido el favor al emperador y mejor hubiera mandado a algún infiltrado, pero no quería causarse problemas por invadir territorios ajenos al que su emperador le ofrecía; aunque tal vez esa hubiera sido la mejor idea ¿Cómo fué que su orgullo había sido magullado tan fácilmente?

Oh, claro, fue cuándo el emperador Enji rasgó sus prendas junto a quemó sus alas, casi olvidaba eso; "Qué listo eres Hawks" se regañó mentalmente mientras se acomodaba mejor aquélla yukata, cuantas ganas de romperla tenía pero no lo haría, no estaría desnudo por su cuenta en el palacio de Enji, claro que no. ¿Qué tan masculina debía ser la emperatriz Todoroki para que sus prendas le quedarán? ¿A caso él era muy femenino?… NO. Él era masculino, era el mejor capitán militar de todo Edo y quién se lo negará podría probar su kat. —¡Gyaaa! — un gritó para nada masculino salió de sus labios mientras su estudiante Tokoyami le veía desde el marcó de la puerta sorprendido. —¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques?! ¡Me darás un infarto un día de estos!

—Lo siento.

—Podría estár follando con alguna Maiko y sabes que no puedes interrumpir a un hombre que yace con una dama…— no sabía a qué trataba de llegar con aquélla estúpida escusa, pero parecía funcionar —olvida eso último y para la próxima toca, por favor. — el chico asintió mientras le pedía disculpas. —Bueno, dime ¿Qué necesitas Tokoyami?

—¡Señor, encontraron a Mitsuki! La traen en el carruaje, al parecer vivía en la casa de un sastre que murió hace años.

—Ya veo… muchas gracias Tokoyami, puedes irte a descansar, yo estaré bien — le regaló una sonrisa al chico que se sonrojó para salirse corriendo, Hawks sólo lo miró irse, conocía al chico y sabía que se preocupaba por él, era un buen chico tal vez a éste paso sería su mano derecha.

El cantó de las cigarras acontecía la noche y su tranquilidad inminente, a primera hora vería a su hermana mayor y podría hacer que está asuma su papel en la familia, podría romper el trató de Enji e informarle a su verdadero emperador de la situación de Yokohama; aquél pelirrojo no sabía lo que había provocado, enserio no lo sabía.

Dos chicos yacen tirados sobre un futon, recuperando el aliento tras una cercanía secreta a todos sus conocidos.

―El emperador quiere que haga una misión para detener la rivalidad entre él y los Todoroki.

El otro le mirá sorprendido pero espera a que siga hablando, en especial porque aún no entiende qué tiene eso que ver con la tristeza reciente de Hawks.

―Pero eso no se puede hacer así como así; no se puede acabar con un clan entero y esperar que la gente lo acepte, menos si es un emperador, tal vez no tenga el carisma pero su gente le quiere y le tiene lealtad. Así que su plan es simple: hacer un trató matrimonial con los Todoroki…

Aquél lo comprende antes de que el rubio lo ponga en palabras.

Despeina el cabello con una mano. Y le besa para callarlo.

Y sus labios son suaves, porque Hawks entero es suave, porque aunque a veces pretenda estar hecho de la más fina madera, no es más que una delicada tela de seda que abriga su cuerpo desnudo por las noches.

Yacen juntos toda la madrugada, sus manos nostálgicas y sus piernas enredadas.

A la mañana siguiente, Hawks Shizuoka abandona el futon dónde ambos yacían para ir en busca de la pieza importante de su misión.

— Ni siquiera el amor puede salvarme de quemarme en las llamas del infierno, cariñó lo lamento, pero soy una cualquiera que se dejó tocar por otra mano que no es la tuya…— susurró Hawks mientras volvía a colocar aquélla pipa sobre sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando las caricias de su amante, tratando de borrar las manos que se atrevieron a borrar las marcas de su amante.

"Por favor gran Susanoo, crea una tormenta y evita que llegué a mi destino"

Es un pensamiento simple, libre de dramas. Era una petición casi imposible de cumplirse fue lo que se dijo mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha dentro de aquél carruaje en dirección al palacio del emperador Todoroki, el que pronto será su verdugo.

Sería el de su madre si Izuku y él no hubiese jugado con los hilos del destino hasta enmarañarlos todos. Porque cuando tomó el lugar de su madre, definitivamente terminó de reclamar su parte en todo este enredó, pudo haber mostrado su kirk, atacar y tal vez estaría huyendo junto a su madre y los Midoriya en dirección a Tokio.

En medio de toda esa maraña, es él quien ha terminado vistiendo un kimono que antes era de su madre, la impecabilidad de la seda interrumpida solo por algunos patrones de sakura. Es él quien va a al palacio, y se promete a sí mismo que, si sobrevive a la noche y su «emperador» no descubre el engaño, vendrá personalmente al templo para pedir perdón por el sacrilegio que está cometiendo ante el dios de la muerte que estaba buscando a su madre.

El carroaje arriba en la entrada frontal del palacio imperial y la comitiva de sirvientes y doncellas le reciben juntó a su tío, el emperador y el hijo del último; Bakugo puede ver por primera vez al hijo del emperador, Shoto Todoroki: es alto, su cabello bicolor está pulcramente peinado, y sus ojos hacen juego con el color de éste. Su mirada es amable en un rostro que parece tallado a mano, pero hay algo en el interior de sus ojos que intimida a Bakugo; como si Shoto guardase un sinfín de secretos y penas, y que todos estos supusiesen a malas noticias para el único secreto que él guarda y atesora con su vida.

El secreto que protege la vida de su madre.

En medio de sus alucinaciones, Bakugo no advierte que Shoto le extiende una mano; lo hace tardíamente, y se apresura a entregar la suya, un verdadero contraste en tamaño. Su piel es cálida, y no entiende por qué le sorprende.

—Bienvenida. Es un placer conocer a la hija mayor de los Shizuoka. Esperó que se sienta aliviada de haber llegado.— sabe que no tiene caso sentir alivio: la primera parte de su suplicio ha pasado, mas esto solo significa que inicia su tortura.

Intento sonreír mientras asentía, evitando hablar y que su voz le defraudará, ante su gestó su tío se acerca a ambos chicos para tocar los hombros de la fémina. —Perdón por robartela un momento, creó que mi hermana tiene náuseas y no queremos que te vomité encima; con su permiso joven Todoroki— y se llevó a la chica a un punto lejano donde no les escucharán, a la vez que ambos Todoroki daban la media vuelta para ingresar al palacio. El rostro de Hawks se volvió sombrío para ver fijamente a quien portaba las vestimentas de su hermana.

—¿Quién diablos eres y dónde está mi hermana? — preguntó al chico que abrió los ojos a desmedida, ¿Cómo fue posible que le descubrieran? —Cariño, se lo que estás pensando y créeme, mi hermana no es tan jóven y tiene el cabello tan rebelde cómo el tuyo. ¿Dime quién eres y tendré la misericordia de matarte yo antes de que algúno de esos malditos te toqué?

Bakugo asintió para abrir la boca y suspirar. —Soy su hijo, Bakugo Katsuki, mi madre me dejó cuándo mi padre murió, no se si éste viva… pensé en tomar para tratar de ver si estaba con usted. — mintió, no dejaría saberle que su madre estaba viva y escapaba junto a Inko.

—Lo sabía, nadie que no sea un Shizuoka puede tener los orbes carmín, pero por qué mentir… diablos, esto me jode mi plan. ¿Katsuki sabés lo que acabás de joder?

El rubio negó levemente mientras en su cabeza sonaba una burla, al parecer su lado grosero era de familia. —Acabaste de joder una maniobra militar demasiado importante. Perfecto.

—Oye, que me vengas en cara por tu ineptitud no es mi culpa, es tuya ya que fuiste el idiota que no pensó en la posibilidad de que la anciana de su hermana estuviera muerta.

—¡Oye no le digas anciana a mi hermana! Pudiste nacer mujer y ayudarme, pero no, ahora cómo ire a Tokio, bastardito gritó— Bakugo guardó silencio, su madre íba a Tokio, no, ni de joda dejaría que la atraparan, debía pensar algo rápido.

—Mira, si eso es tan importante para tí, creó que te puedo ayudar.

—Con que no eres tan inútil como pareces.

—¡Cállate pajarraco!… cómo sea. Te propongo fingir ser una mujer, presentame como tu sobrina ante el emperador y cuéntale lo que te dije.

—Tentador. ¿Cuál es la trampa en esto?

—No vayas a Tokio hasta dentro de dos semanas, por favor. Sólo eso — Hawks lo pensó un poco pero no podía negarse, aquél mocoso era su familia pero sobre todo le estaba ayudando a cumplir su misión.

—Vale, me parece perfecto. Pero si la arruinas te cortaré el pene con mis propias garras— amenazó con la sonrisa sádica que su madre solía darle junto a esa frase, si que eran familia ésos dos.

Caminaron tranquilos hasta la puerta y ser recibidos por Tokoyami quien le entregó una carta a Hawks quién la leyó por todo el camino al trono del emperador. —Ésto debe ser una broma…— fingió sorprenderse y arrugar un poco la carta del extremó que la sujetaba.

—Capitán Hawk, ¿Por qué la demora, acaso Mitsuki trato de escaparse?

—No… Emperador, debo decirle algo. — miró al rubio que asintió antes de siquiera hablar, —. Ella no es mi hermana mayor; al parecer mi hermana y su satre tuvieron una hija pero estos murieron por una extraña enfermedad, ella al parecer es mi sobrina… — Bakugo miró al suelo fingiendo culpa a la vez que Hawks le cubría un poco con sus alas para evitar qie alzara la vista.

—Ya veo, debe ser una decepción haber viajado tanto para nada.

—En eso se equivoca, Tokoyami me entregó una carta del emperador Toshinori y si usted la lee podra saber que éste viaje no fue para nada— entregó la carta al pelirrojo quien se la retiró violentamente, leyendo rápidamente la caligrafía del emperador de Tokio. Gruñó violentamente mientras sus llamas se hacían más intensas, asustando a ambos rubios mientras Shoto le veía con astió.

—¡¿Qué diablos quiere ese mestizo?! ¡No puedo desposar a una menor de edad! — Hawks y Shoto le miraron molestos, sabían que el emperador Enji era capaz de hasta casarse con un animal por su kirk, pero prefirieron no decir nada. —¡No firmaré este tratado!

—Esperé mi señor, tal vez usted no, pero su hijo Shoto tiene la misma edad que mi sobrina, aparte es el siguiente en el trono, son perfectos para el tratado, no sabemos que vendrá depués, no podemos estar peleados y que los extranjeros se aprovechen de eso. Claro que no, Edo debe tener a sus emperadores en paz. — se acercó un poco al pelirrojo para murmurale al oído algo que sólo ambos pudieron escuchar.

—Está bien. Me parece perfecto, pero antes de ofrecer a Shoto, necesito saber: ¿Cuál es el kirk de ella? — giró sus orbes aguamarinas en dirección a la chica que miró de reojo a su tío quién le indicó que estaba bien hacerlo. Bakugo suspiró profundamente para extender su mano derecha y generar una explosión que le cubrió hasta el codo, temiendo por quemar el kimono de su madre.

—Al parecer su kirk es de explosiones, mi padre y Mitsuki tenían el kirk de nitroglicerina pero por lo que puede ver, el padre de mi dulce sobrina tenía el de pirotecnia o eso es lo que creó. Pero imagínese explosiones de hielo y fuego, ¿Qué tan poderoso puede ser para sus enemigos? — la sonrisa de Enji se ensanchó imaginándose a híbridos con la apariencia de Shoto pero con ese kirk tan único, sería capaz de atacar a Tokio y el estúpido del emperador Toshinori no podría contra él.

Se miró al espejo por sexta vez del día, no pudiendo creer que aquél maquillaje le había sido puesto por su propio tío quién trataba inútilmente de cubrir el labio rotó que tenía en aquéllos instantes; dos semanas, dos jodidas semanas le dió el emperador para tomarse su tiempo y terminara de a prender aquella ceremonia. Sus ojos carmines hicieron contactó con los contrarios, quien le sonrió de la misma manera que su madre le hizo cuando escapaba, con lástima.

—Te ves hermoso Katsuki, si tu abuela estuviera viva no dejaría de presumirte. — le comentó mientras terminaba de pintar los labios del rubio menor con un atractivo rojo.

—Gracias.

Es lo que alcanza a decir mientras piensa que en medio de toda esa maraña, es él quien ha terminado vistiendo un blanco kimono matrimonial. Es él quien va a casarse, y se promete a sí mismo que, si su marido no descubre el engaño durante su noche de bodas, no volverá a llamar anciana a su madre.

En medio de sus pensamientos, Bakugo no advierte que Hawks le extiende una mano; lo hace tardíamente, y se apresura a entregar la suya, —Debes de estar tranquilo y no perderte tanto en tus pensamientos, no queremos que Enji descruba el plan. — asiente lentamente tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, eliminar sus preocupaciones debía tener la cabeza fría.

En todo el camino su rostro reflejaba tristeza, cuando se lleva a cabo el ritual típico de beber las tres copas de sake que ha ensayado por dos semanas, luce como si fuera una estatua de mármol. Sabe que no tiene caso sentir alivio: la primera parte de su suplicio ha pasado, más esto solo significa que inicia la tortura permanente.

Mientras sonríe y saluda a todos aquellos que han asistido a la ceremonia, entre militares y damas de alcurnia, Bakugo piensa en Izuku. Él, por supuesto, no está invitado a la fiesta. Su deber es velar por la seguridad de su madre y la señora Inko. Lejos de él.

Pero ahora, Bakugo piensa un poco mientras acepta sus obsequios de boda con una enorme sonrisa y recuerda la figura menuda que le espera por él en su cuarto, no puede imaginar a Izuku en el cuerpo de Shoto, no pude hacerlo. Bebe el sake que le ofrece Shoto sin saborearlo verdaderamente.

Todo le sabe amargo ahora.

Alto allí rufián! Con que actualizando seguido, ¿Qué planean locas?… es lo que han de pensar, pero no planeamos nada, sólo nos dió por actualizar, solo eso. ¿Qué piensan de la actitud de Katsuki en la boda?… Pero bueno otra pregunta my child's: ¿Qué piensan ustedes del bullying hacía los escritores? Nosotras entendemos que pueden llegar a desesperarse muchos con los hiatus pero hacer eso, no esta bien my child's, muchas veces tenemos problemas fuertes y debemos parar todo para no joder otras cosas, pero diganme que piensan. Nos leemos en la siguiente, besos y abrazos.

Erika Alana~


	6. 5 抹茶

Ceremonia del té (抹茶): es una forma ritual de preparar té verde o matcha, influenciada por el budismo zen, sirviéndose a un pequeño grupo de invitados en un entorno tranquilo. Es una manifestación significativa de la historia y la cultura japonesa tradicional.

Gracias a una mentira que su tío inventó se salvó de la noche de consumación, ahora estaba arrodillado en el temblo en conjunto a Hawks quien temblaba levemente mientras se quejaba. Si fuera otro tipo de persona no hubiera preguntado y tal vez estaría aun en sus rezos, pero ahora miraba fijamente al alado que tenía una marca de quemadura en su nuca, como un agarré.

—Tío Hawks, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?— las alas del mayor se tensaron por un momento mientras su rostro se deformaba en un gestó, así le había visto su madre mientras le confesaba aquéllo.

—Nada, sólo tengo una herida en la pierna, sabes que la guerra no perdona.

El mayor giró la vista para intentar alejarse de su sobrino pero éste jaló de sus alas haciéndolo caer. —No me mientas, tienes una quemadura en la nuca. ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

—Si eres hijo de mi hermana.— suspiro profundamente —hice enojar al emperador Enji, sólo fue eso… me iré mañana en la noche a Osaka, no pongas esa cara, no pienso ir a Tokio hasta que terminé nuestro trató, soy un hombre de palabra. — recibió la mano de Katsuki quién le ayudó a levantarse. —. Dime, ¿Qué harás para escaparte de la noche de consumación? Deberás hacerla, en algún momento Shoto debe dejar descendencia y tu no podrás dársela, no se cuánto tiempo actúe el emperador Toshinori ni siquiera se si las supuestas joyas están aquí.

—Debemos confiar, yo haré mi parte y tú la tuya, sólo debemos confiar en él.

—Ya veo…

A la mañana siguiente se vio un carroaje imperial a las afueras del palacio del emperador Enji, por lo que se veía venía de parte de Tokio ya que tenía el escudó del emperador Toshinori, de él bajo un hombre de baja estatura juntó a un joven que portaba una mascara de kitsune, era un soldado en entrenamiento. Caminaron en dirección a la entrada siendo recibidos por Enji quién parecía molesto por la visita de ambos.

—Enji…

—Gran Torino, ¿Qué hace en mis tierras? No recibí ninguna carta imperial que informará tal evento.— el hombre de baja estatura chasqueó los dedos en clara indicación al joven que sacó la carta, entregandosela a Gran Torino quien comenzó a leerla: "Por indicaciones del emperador Toshinori se requiere una plática con el emperador Enji para hablar del tratado de paz, el representante del emperador, Gran Torino será quién de los acuerdos y de no estár de acuerdo se disolverá aquélla paz juntó a los territorios que le fueron entregados al emperador Enji." Katsuki y Shoto abrieron los ojos en desmedida mientras Hawks juntó a Tokoyami guardaban silenció, Enji se veía furioso pero prefirió no comentar nada sólo le pidió a Gran Torino que lo siguiera a su oficina mientras el joven se quedaba a hacer guardia, la máscara de Kitsune se giro en dirección a Hawks quien le regaló una sonrisa.

—Nos iremos ahora, ¿Tokoyami tienes listas las maletas? — el chico negó para darse medía vuelta y hacer aquéllo que le indicaron, Katsuki se le acercó molestó para jalar del cabello a su tío pero un kyuran le evitó aquéllo. —Tranquiló, es mi sobrina, ella es así…— le comentó al chico de la máscara de Kitsune quién asintió para alejarse en dirección a dónde fue Tokoyami dejando a Shoto, Katsuki y Hawks sólos.

—Saldré un momento, regresaré en la noche por si mi padre pregunta, vale? — indicó Shoto para salirse cuánto antes del palacio, cómo si tuviera algo importante que hacer pero Katsuki prefirió no preguntar, observando como su esposó salía corriendo.

—No pensabas irte en la noche, me lo dijiste.

—Eso era ayer antes de que viniera Gran Torino y Da… bueno tu entiendes, no me iré con ellos a Tokio, se que él vió mi herida, así que lo más seguro es que me mandé a Osaka.

—¿Quién es él?

—El soldado de la máscara de Kitsune, es un amigo, siempre me regaña por ser algo imprudente. Perdón si te intento matar, es algo celoso con cualquiera, por eso pedí a Tokoyami para mi escolta, él hubiera arruinado todo. ¿Has tomado clases de maiko? — Bakugo negó viendo cómo su tío bajaba sus alas en un gesto algo curioso que interpretó como molestia. —Diablos, necesitó enseñarte algo rápido, ven.

Ambos subieron a la habitación del té donde una sirvienta acomodaba todo para por si el emperador y Gran Torino llegarán, Hawks le pidió que saliera no sin antes indicarle que trajera otra pieza de té por si llegarán a romper algo, la mujer asintió dejando a ambos rubios sólos.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? — preguntó Bakugo mientras su tío le indicaba con una mano que se sentara mientras con la otra sujetaba una bandeja de té.

—Te enseñaré la ceremonia del té que las maiko saben, debes prestar mucha atención a lo que hago, ¿entendido? — el menor asintió viendo como Hawks tomaba la tetera con gracia mientras su postura se veía firme y delicada, el humo salía a montones y chocaba en su rostro pero en ningún momento cerró los ojos, agarró el cucharon para servir un poco de agua hirviendo mientras en un recipiente aparte molía el matcha al que procedió a servirle el agua hirviendo sin dejar de agitar y crear una espuma espesa, sirvió un poco de éste en el cucharon pasándolo a las manos de Bakugo quién lo olió tranquilizandose con el aroma; a los segundos le fué retirado para ser servido en un recipiente de té que le fue entregado mientras su tío limpiaba los objetos usados con un pañuelo.

—Bebe tres veces, degusta el sabor y escucha a tu alrededor. — Bakugo hizo lo indicado sorprendiéndose de que el té fuera más concentrado pero sin perder su dulzura. Hawks procedió a colocar en una bandeja pequeña dos de los postres que había allí dejándolos en el centro de la mesa. —. Todo lo que hice es una de las partes más importantes de la ceremonia del té, necesitas saberlo ya que tu esposo o tu suegro en algún momento te pedirán hacer una, las maiko y geishas saben hacerlo así que tu igual necesitas saberlo.

—Entiendo.

Lejos del palacio un chico cubierto con un gran sombrero de paja, acompañaba a una mujer albina a cargar una cesta que contenía varias frutas y verduras al igual que unos cuantos mochis, ambos portaban una pulcra yukata blanca de diseños florares, indicando que se estaban preparando para el tanabata.

—Cariño, ¿Quieres manzanas? — preguntó con dulzura Rei a su hijo que asintió para ver como la mujer cogía tres manzanas para a los pocos segundos pagarle al vendedor. — se ven tan dulces, te encantará el decorado que haré con ellas. — sonrió mientras abrazaba las manzanas a su pecho, al igual que una niña pequeña.

Su madre había bloqueado todos los traumas que Enji le hizo, recordando únicamente lo bueno junto a sus hijos, la okaa-saa del okiya le hizo el favor de informarle aquélla información que el doctor le dió, ahora más que nada debía cuidar a su madre; una recaída podría volverla loca de por vida y nunca se perdonaría por tal atrocidad.

—Mamá, ¿Quieres qué celebremos el tanabata juntos? — se acercó a la mujer que ne miró fijamente, borrando la sonrisa en su rostro un acto que asustó a Shoto quien íba a decirle que era una broma pero la risa delicada de su madre le hizo cayarse.

—Claro, me encantaría cariño, pero ¿Tú padre no se molestara?

—No, no lo hará, él creerá que estaré con mi esposa ese noche en la habitación encerrados, hablaré con ella y escaparé del castillo hacía el festival. Te lo prometo. — dejó durante unos segundos la cesta en el suelo para jalar una de las manos de su madre y besarle los nudillos en un gesto de cariño.

—Shoto, no tienes que hacer eso. No quiero que arruines tu matrimonio por hacer feliz a una mujer tan horrible cómo lo es tu madre— bajó la mirada para que su hijo no viera los indicios de lágrimas que pronto se avecinarían.

—Mamá… nunca digas eso de nuevo, tu no eres horrible, eres la mujer más bella de todo Edo y nadie es capaz de ganarte. No arruinare mi matrimonio, no hay amor entre Katsuki Shizuoka y yo, sólo obligación; — su madre levantó la mirada para verle fijamente tratando de encontrar la mentira en su rostro, pero no habia signos de mentira en sus palabras. — ese día en el festival usa el kimono azul que tienes, yo llevaré una yukata del mismo color juntó a una mascara de nekomata. Te esperaré allí madre, ahora vamos a la okiya.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa débil en sus labios, se sentía la mujer más afortunada de tener a su hijo tan preocupado por ella, pero claro que sería mucho más perfecto estar junto a sus demás hijos; Natsuo, Fuyumi y Dabi, cómo los extrañaba.

El carroaje que pertenecía al emperador Toshinori salió del castillo imperial junto a la carroza de la familia Shizuoka; Bakugo sólo pudo ver como su tío era escoltado por esos dos chicos, antes de subir le besó la frente junto a darle un pequeño golpecito en está, así normalmente su madre se despedía de él cuando íba a los campos a entrenar junto a los demás niños.

—Es una lastima que se hayan ido tan temprano, el capitán era tan amable. — comentó una sirvienta mientras hablaba con otras sobre la retirada de su tío, decidió no escuchar más para subir a la habitación que compartía junto a su esposo y allí tratar de buscar alguna excusa para escapar de la consumación.

Bakugo espera por su «esposo». Espera con las mangas de su kimono entre los dedos y temblando de miedo. Debería esperarlo de frente, listo para retirar sus ropajes apenas llegue pero…

Pero sabe que si es necesario hacer eso, todo estará perdido.

Así que le da la espalda a la puerta de la habitación, y en su lugar observa a través de la rendija de la que da al jardín la luna que baña el patio interior, e incluso el estanque de su nuevo hogar. Siempre considerando que sobreviva a esta noche, claro.

Es una noche estrellada. El tipo de noches en que él y su padre solían sentarse en el patio y hablar de constelaciones. Bueno, él le hablaba de constelaciones; Katsuki se limitaba a escuchar su voz elevarse por sobre el canto de las cigarras mientras su madre les miraba con diversión.

En algún lugar, su madre, Inko e Izuku deben estar mirando las estrellas juntos, se dice. Sí, ellos serán felices lejos de esta pesadilla, pese a que ahora mismo su madre aún debe estar llorando la tragedia.

Bakugo se repite a sí mismo que es afortunado al oír abrirse la puerta corrediza.

Sabe que lo es, claro que sí: porque si estos son sus últimos momentos, si su engaño fuese a ser descubierto y la ira de su esposo desatada como para decidirlo a remediar el deshonor por mano propia, el cielo está estrellado y puede verlo en toda su magnificencia.

Este cielo estrellado será lo último que vea.

Espera el reproche, la reprimenda por no ser una «buena esposa». Quizás incluso un golpe, si a Todoroki Shoto se le da por ese lado al igual que al emperador Enji.

Lo último que espera es sentir que alguien más se arrodilla a su lado.

Allí, a una distancia prudencial pero tampoco tan lejana, Shoto apoya sus rodillas en el suelo y dirige una mirada al mismo cielo estrellado. Bakugo se gira a mirarlo justo a tiempo para ver cómo sus labios se mueven.

―Qué hermosa noche, ¿verdad Kats?

Es la primera vez que realmente escucha su voz puesto que en la ceremonia sólo pronunciaron frases cortas y monosílabos lacónicos, y halla que esta no es del todo acorde a su figura; es casi dulce, y al mismo tiempo, sienta bien con su imagen benevolente. Al menos la imagen de mármol que Shoto mostró en la ceremonia parece romper con su sonrisa afable.

―S-sí, lo es. — trató de suavizar su voz pero sonó algo ronca cómo si hubiera llorado todo el día.

Su lengua se ha hecho un nudo en su boca, mas recuerda a tiempo que debe dirigirse al joven como su marido:

―Todoroki… -sama.

El joven niega con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, y replica:

―«Shoto» bastará. Soy tu esposo. No tu señor.

Bakugo preferiría mil veces que fuese lo último. Pero Shoto no parece advertirlo, perdido en la inmensidad celeste durante un largo rato.

Cuando parece que ya ha disfrutado lo suficiente del resplandor de las estrellas, fija la vista en Bakugo. Este, por su parte, al caer en la cuenta de que ha permanecido escudriñando el rostro ajeno en una completa falta de descortesía, aparta la vista con tanta brusquedad que teme recibir una reprimenda también por eso.

Pero, lo único que Todoroki dice antes de levantarse en un grácil movimiento es:

―Las últimas semanas debieron ser el infierno para ti, Kats. Pero hoy ya puedes dormir con tranquilidad. No te haré nada que no me permitas, no soy un monstruo como lo es mi padre, se que estámos juntos por un tratado de paz junto a la ambición por el poder militar de tu familia. No planeó que me ames a la fuerza, todo llegara a su tiempo y si eso no llegará a suceder, nunca te forzaría a nada.

Bakugo asiente ligeramente mientras Shoto le responde con una sonrisa dulce para escuchar cómo el rubio se levanta de su lugar, Bakugo se cambia a una bata ligera que ha encontrado en el vestidor adyacente, diseñada esta para cubrir su modestia incluso en partes que no le importaría exponer, mientras que Shoto viste una a juego, aunque algo más masculina.

Se acuestan en la misma cama, a una distancia más corta que larga que solo lo preocupa más.

No obstante, en ningún momento su esposo hace el más mínimo intento por acercarse a él.

Solo pronuncia palabras que Bakugo graba en su mente antes de dormirse:

―Nada de esto fue mi idea. Lo siento, pero no te amo, no creó nunca hacerlo Kats.

Y así, Bakugo se sume en un pesado pero merecido sueño.

Ha sobrevivido a la noche de consumación.

Su secreto sigue a salvo.

Joder, aún seguimos emocinadas por lo de alta gama y Dabi bebé, pero bueno. No más spoilers. ¿Por qué creen que Todoroki le dijo eso a Bakugo? ¿Quién es el chico de la máscara de kitsune? Son tantas dudas, nos leemos en el siguiente, adiós.

Erika~


	7. 6 狐

Kitsune (狐): constituye un elemento de singular importancia en el folclore japonés, en la mitología japonesa, el zorro es un ser inteligente que posee habilidades mágicas, las cuales se ven incrementadas con la edad y la adquisición de conocimientos.

A primera hora de la madrugada, Shoto se levanta de la cama para ir al templo familiar, era algo común desde la muerte de su hermano Dabi que fuera a hablarle o pedirle que cuidará a su madre y Fuyumi desde el mundo de los muertos. Su padre el emperador no hablaba con su hijo en ningún momento de la madrugada, sólo lo observaba y juzgaba por sus acciones, cuándo Bakugo despierta su esposo se encuentra entrenando junto a su suegro, el kirk de hielo de su esposo parece ser muy fuerte, pero de momentos pequeñas llamas se muestran en algunos mechones rojos pero de allí no avanzan.

Mirá cada uno de los movientos de ambos, notando que los ataques del emperador son algo toscos, más centrados en la fuerza bruta mientras los de Shoto son más gráciles y rápidos, cómo si quisiera acabar la batalla rápido; por alguna razón se plantea el porqué de las acciones del Todoroki menor.

Lejos de las tierras de los Todoroki, un chico de mechones verdes observa entre sus manos aquél trozo de tela perteneciente a una yukata oscura, sus orbes esmeraldas reflejan dolor y tristeza digna de un amante que acabó de perder a su pareja, y todo aquéllo era cierto. Le había perdido tan fácilmente que se maldecía por ser tan débil. Una voz delicada le sacó de sus pensamientos, levantando la vista a una rubia de ojos carmín que le miraba sin emociones. —Izuku, debemos estar atentos a lo que suceda… yo también lo extraño pero no podemos lamentarnos, él tomo su decisión junto a nosotros, debemos seguir adelante. — el chico asintió para amarrar el trozo de tela al mango de su katana e ir por los caballos que pastaban cerca del área.

—Señorita Todoroki, ¿Desea ir a pueblo por un kimono nuevo? El tanabata será hoy. — le preguntó una sirvienta al rubio que estaba dibujando a alguien en un pápiro.

—¿Eh? — aquél apellido aún era extraño para él, era un Bakugo no un Todoroki. —no gracias, me siento algo mal. — comentó para volvear su rostro a una esquina de la habitación.

—Entendido, le informaré a su esposo. Perdoné la interrupción, tenga una tarde tranquila. — se disculpó la sirvienta saliendo de la habitación de los recién casados.

En la planta baja Shoto leía la carta de su hermana, al parecer la chica estaba esperando una nueva vida en su vientre y los Ilda tenían planeado hacer una ceremonia de rezó hacia la diosa Inari por una buena gestación, ya que muchas veces las mujeres quedaban incapaces de procrear luego del primer hijo; al parecer él y su esposa estaban invitados para la ceremonia de rezó ya que en el nacimiento sólo los abuelos debían asistir, algo extraño en la familia Ilda. Dejó de leer cuando la sirvienta que mandó para preguntarle a su esposa le llamó.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Dónde está Katsuki?

—Se siente mal mi señor, creó que este año debe ir sólo al Tanabata. — Shoyo frunció el seño para guardar la carta en su yukata y subir las escaleras rápidamente en dirección a su habitación, deslizó la puerta con rapidez asustando a Katsuki quién derramó toda la tinta en el pápiro, arruinando su dibujo. Trato de no gritar y armar una alboroto pero su kirk pareció no entender así que se presentó, creando una explosión que quemó el pápiro.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Sabes que mi padre es un maldito loco y decides quedarte aquí adentro.

—Le dije a la sirvienta que me sentía mal, ¿Acaso no escuchaste? — habló con su típico tono de voz, ignorando que debía suavizar su voz para que su esposo no lo descubriera.

—Si, lo escuché. Pero necesitas otro kimono, no necesitó que me acompañes al Tanabata, puedes quedarte aquí encerrada como si fueras una prisionera, sólo necesito que tengas puesto ese kimono y listo. — Katsuki gruñó viendo cómo Shoto trataba de no alzar la voz, no le agradaba la actitud que estaba teniendo Katsuki. —. Dormirás sóla esta noche, no regresaré hasta la madrugada.

—¿Porqué? ¿Tienes una amante?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sólo haz lo que te pido y podrás pasar el resto del día libre de mi.

Ambos salieron del palacio en una carroza, el pueblo más cercano quedaba a dos horas del palacio y si querían terminar aquélla obligación matrimonial debían ir juntos a comprar aquella ropa.

—Perdón por arruinarte tu dibujó, en el pueblo puedes comprar más papiros y tinta.

—No te preocupés, no era tan urgente aquéllo, sólo quería entretenerme un poco. — Mentira. Hacía eso por qué extrañaba a Izuku y planeaba dibujarle para no olvidarlo.

—Aún así. Compralos, yo pagaré todo.

Bakugo sonrió. —Gracias.

Cuándo arribaron al pueblo pudo recordar todo, su madre le traía aquí cuando debían comprar tela o alguna que otra cosa para la casa. Miró con detenimiento los kimonos que portaban algunas mujeres, no eran ni lo poco de como su padre los confeccionaba, cada kimono que su padre hacía reflejaba la belleza de su portadora, que se trataba de resaltar con cada pequeño detalle cómo lo eran los dibujos y bordados. —Veo que te llamaron la atención los kimonos del tanabata. — la voz de su esposo le trajo a la realidad topándose con la sonrisa de éste mientras le sujetaba su mano izquierda, como lo hacían los amantes.

—Si, mi padre solía hacerlos… no hay día en que no lo extrañé. — murmuró bajo tratando de no sonar nostálgico.

—Entiendo ese sentimiento, yo también extraño a mis hermanos y a mi madre cada día. Pero se que ellos no quieren que me desanime, siempre buscaron mi felicidad y Katsuki, déjame intentar ser la tuya. — con su mano libre acarició el rostro del rubio, poco a poco empezó a tornarse de un carmesí que igualaba al cabello de su esposo, escuchando la risa de éste. —. Te vez hermosa sonrojada Katsuki, perdón por decírte algo tan de repente, no se volverá a repetir.

Asintió, nunca se espero aquélla confesión luego de lo que le había dicho en la noche, Shoto era atractivo aún con esa cicatriz en su rostro, no le era indiferente el atractivo de su esposo pero su corazón no podía borrar tan fácilmente a Izuku, no podía borrar a su primer amor así como así. Cuánto sentía no poder corresponder los intentos de Shoto.

Shoto se aleja con un corcel del establo, el emperador se encuentra dormido mientras Bakugo le mirá desde la lejanía, puede ver que trae puesto una hermosa yukata de color azul mientras en un bolso que cargaba en hombro traía la mascara de Nekomata que había comprado, tal parecía que iría al festival, cómo si fuese el amante que vería por última vez a su amada antes de ir a la guerra. Decidió alejarse de la ventana para fijar su vista en el dibujó de Izuku, cuánto anhelaba por tenerle juntó a él, en está noche donde Orihime puede ver su amado antes de que su padre los separé otra vez.

¿Han pensado que nos estamos atrasando con esto?… no se. Aquí les informo. Sorry, hasta nuevo avisó.

Alana~


	8. 7 七夕

Tanabata (七夕): Festividad de las estrellas es una festividad japonesa derivada de la tradición china Qi xi. La fiesta celebra el encuentro entre Orihime (Vega) y Hikoboshi (Altair). La Vía láctea, un río hecho de estrellas que cruza el cielo, separa a estos amantes, y sólo se les permite verse una vez al año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes lunar del calendario lunisolar. Ya que las estrellas sólo aparecen de noche, la celebración suele ser nocturna.

Es una tarde en la habitación de Toshinori cuando Aizawa aparta su boca como si el contacto lo repugnase. Dentro de poco Gran Torino iría a checar al futuro emperador, la emperatriz se encontraba en periodo de gestación y necesitaba a su hijo para las acciones militares juntó al samurai de éste.

Lo oculto nunca fue una expiación.

―Toshinori…

―Pero te quiero.

Son tres palabras comunes y corrientes. No es siquiera un argumento. Aizawa piensa que, si alguien no necesita un argumento, es justamente Toshinori Yagi, el futuro emperador.

―No puedes hacerle esto a tu madre.

Toshinori se cruza de brazos y suelta una risita casi inaudible, para luego pasarse una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo en lo que Aizawa reconoce como un golpe bajo, la seducción a un nivel instintivo.

―¿Qué es esto, Aizawa? ¿Pretendes meterme la idea de que sufre un daño a mis manos, de que lágrimas serán derramadas solo porque su hijo no corresponde al amor que la señorita Midnight le ofreció? Piensa otra vez.

«Midnight». Aun ahora el nombre de la futura emperatriz le duele. No sabe si este dolor de desear algo francamente inalcanzable es propio, o si es todo parte del plan de Toshinori.

Porque él es así. Toma, tira, avanza; todo gira en torno a sus caprichos. Toshinori lo ama, pero sabe que es así; si necesita acariciar, acaricia, tal y como lo prueba el dedo que siente bajar por su mejilla.

Si necesita besar, besa.

Y sus labios ya se aprietan contra los suyos, ya exigen, ya reclaman el cariño y el calor y todo lo que le fuese negado a su sangre real. Es así como terminan de vuelta en un abrazo que es todo sudor y gruñidos, conciencia hecha virutas aunque sea sobre la misma cama que dentro de poco le asquease la idea de Toshinori yaciendo con otra persona de esta misma manera.

Pese al fuego y los temblores, Aizawa logra ver en el momento justo en que Toshinori lo acoge en su cuerpo.

La joven con el cabello del color verde, la mano derecha de Mitsuki Shizuoka. Sus ojos esmeralda están asustados. La puerta entreabierta es suficiente para concederle una escena inolvidable, una que no abandonará su mente mientras eleve los ojos a al futuro emperador durante el resto de su vida.

Aizawa quiere decir algo ―avisar, reclamar, acusarla a ella o a Toshinori, lo que sea― pero la boca de su pareja vuelve a llamarlo, y más que llamarlo, lo ahoga.

Si necesita herir, hiere.

Y nada ni nadie puede negársele a Toshinori Yagi.

Inko recuerda la escena del emperador y aquél samurai, nunca olvidaría el amor que las orbes azules le entregaban al chico de cabellos azabaches, ella nunca pudo recibir aquélla mirada del emperador de Tokio, ella era una sirvienta simple y tonta por amar a alguién prohibido. Tenía miedo de llegar y ver al emperador o aquél samurai, que les diría: "Hola, soy la sirvienta que los vió tener sexo hace 17 años" eso sonaba pésimo, "Hola, soy Inko la mujer que los vio tener relaciones hace unos años…" ugh, eso sonaba mucho peor. Siguió pensando hasta que sintió un golpe ligero en la nuca, volteándose rápidamente para encontrarse con Mitsuki quien se veía molesta. —Mitsuki…

—Deja de pensar tanto en aquéllo, mañana llegaremos a Tokio, investigaré allí sobre mis padres con Shota. — aquél nombre, era el samurai que era mejor amigo de Mitsuki juntó al amante del emperador.

—Ya veo…

—Izuku me acompañara, se que quiere ser samurai y quién mejor que Shota, se que Toshinori aceptará mi petición, sera la oportunidad perfecta, si Kats estuviera aquí se molestaría por dejar que Izuku estudié para el emperador. Sabes podria-

—¡Mitsuki! — la rubia le miró sorprendida por el gritó. —¡No quiero que mi hijo adopte las acciones que el emperador… quiero que el sea normal! — cubrió su rostro con sus manos, Mitsuki le vió guardando silenció, sabía que Aizawa y Toshinori eran pareja pero sólo la gente cercana a ellos sabía de su relación anormal, aquéllo era un tabú ya que al ser representación de los dioses en la tierra, el emperador debía tener descendencia y Aizawa nunca se la daría.

—…Nunca imaginé que pensarás eso, pero no por convivir con ellos Izuku tendrá los mismos gustos, no sabes si le gustan las chicas o chicos pero debes aceptar sus decisiones… yo un principió temía lo mismo por Katsuki pero se que debo amarlo ya que es mi hijo, Masaru también aceptó que nuestro hijo quisiera entrenar para samurai y no ser sastre; teníamos miedo de verlo morir en el campo de batalla pero lo apoyamos porque es nuestro hijo… Inko debes hacer lo necesario para la felicidad de Izuku y si el quiere ser samurai dejémoslo, no quiero que tu hijo pase lo mismo que el mío…— los ojos carmín de Mitsuki se volvieron cristalinos, Inko abrazó a su amiga para ambas llorar.

Alejado de aquélla conversación Izuku había escuchado todo lo que su madre había dicho, se sentía mal por ser tan mal hijo, pero amaba a un hombre y no cualquier hombre; a su mejor amigo de la infancia y ahora esposa del heredero de los Todoroki. Oh, cuanto amaba a Bakugo Katsuki y el sentimiento era recíproco.

Shoto se despertó del futon algo atontado, había pasado la madrugada con su madre, contándole sobre Natsuo y Fuyumi; el primero era el lider militar del reino mientras la fémina era la esposa del hijo mayor de los Ilda y que estaba esperando un bebé algo que emociono a su madre quién deseó poder ver a su nieto algún día, aunque conociendo a Enji nunca la dejaría salir del Okiya si no estaba muerta o aceptaba darle otro hijo igual a Shoto. El ruido de la puerta deslizante le trajo a la realidad topándose a su madre quien traía una charola con té y pan de melón.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo despertó mi pequeño? — dejó la charola en el suelo para agacharse y depositar un beso en la frente del menor.

—Bien, pero mamá debiste levantarme para ayudarte.

—No seas ridículo, te veías muy tranquilo durmiendo así que decidí dejarte, además se que no me dejarías hacer nada por ayudarme ¿O me equivoco? — Shoto asintió riendo levemente, era tan fácil de leer para aquélla mujer. —Algo que se me olvidó preguntar ayer… cariño, no me has dicho sobre tu esposa ¿Cómo es ella?

—Bueno… ella es la sobrina del Shogun de Osaka, el capitán Hawks. Su nombre es Katsuki Shizuoka, al parecer su madre escapó cuándo su esposo murió.

—Pobre chica, debió ser horrible no tener padres.

—Si, pero se ve que es una chica fuerte y educada, tiene rasgos finos y ojos de un bello carmín… su voz es algo fuerte para ser de una chica pero creó que es porqué vivió mucho tiempo sola.

—Ya veo… — sonrió levemente tapando su sonrisa con la palma de su mano, su hijo sonaba cautivado por esa chica Katsuki y le emocionaba pensar que aquélla chica fuera capaz de curar el corazón dañado de su hijo. —Suena como una chica excepcional, me encantaria conocerla algun día.

—Mamá sabes que no puedo hacer eso, no quiero arriesgarme a que Enji sepa que te vengó a visitar en vez de estar con mi esposa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero suenas cautivado por ella y quiero conocer mejor a la chica que vuelve loco a mi hijo. — el rostro de Todoroki se tornó de un adorable carmín.

—No estoy enamorado de ella, sólo me parece linda.

—Pff, jaja, claro cariño, te creó.

—¡Mamá, es en serio!

Hawks cubría su ala derecha con una tira de tela gruesa, las quemaduras en estas le habían hecho sangrar de manera considerable, en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados se encontraba aquél chico de la máscara de Kitsune.

—Se lo que estás pensando pero no. No podía entrar al territorio de los Todoroki sin permiso, sabes que el emperador me prohibió hacerlo y no debo de contradecirle.

—… …— el chico movió su cabeza a un lado en un gesto de molestia.

—No soy un niño de mamá, sólo hice lo que se me ordenó, soy un capitán es mi deber obedecer a la representación del gran Susanoo. — el de la máscara bufó —. Eres un estúpido, vas a seguir jusgandome o me ayudarás, no puedo más con las quemaduras. — el contrario le lanzó al rostro una tela para acercarse mientras cerraba la puerta corridesa detras de él.

—Recuérdame pedirle a Mirko que te vaya a tatuar un título de propiedad en cada parte de tu cuerpo… o tal vez prefieras ésto — levantó parte de la mascara hasta altura de la boca para morder parte del hombro del rubio, logrando que sangrará.

—Olvidaba que eres demasiado posesivo.

—Siempre lo olvidás, pero sabes. Amo que lo hagás ya que provocas que quiera marcar cada centímetro de tu piel.

—Yo también te amo… — rió levemente Hawks al sentir la lengua de su pareja lamerle la mordida juntó a acariciar las alas dañadas, temiendo romperlas o lastimarlas más.

—Odio que te usen de producto comercial, eres mío y ningún otro tiene el derecho de siquiera verte.

—Quisiera que eso sucediera, pero… hice algo horrible.

—Dime…


	9. 8 神道

Sintoísmo (神道): es el nombre de la religión nativa en Japón. Se basa en la veneración de los kami o espíritus de la naturaleza. Algunos kami son locales y son conocidos como espíritus o genios de un lugar en particular, pero otros representan objetos naturales mayores y procesos, por ejemplo, Amaterasu, la diosa del Sol.

Bakugo comprende perfectamente su lugar en esa casa, tal y como lo comprendiese si fuera una maiko: es nada más un ornamento para Todoroki Shoto. A duras penas puede cumplir con este rol: sabe escribir y leer solo porque su padre le había enseñado, y su caligrafía dista mucho de ser perfecta, aparte poco a poco su garganta comienza a dolerle.

El lado bueno es que el mismísimo Todoroki Shoto lo ha autorizado a pasar todo su tiempo libre en la sala de escritura, admirando la belleza de los kanjis escritos junto a permitirse dibujar algo ocasionalmente, de acuerdo a su capricho.

En realidad, Bakugo sospecha que esto se debe a que Todoroki desea el mayor tiempo libre posible para pasarlo con su amante, esa joven que fue a visitarle en el Tanabata. A él no le importa; sabe que es un intruso en esta casa, tal y como Shoto lo es en su propia vida.

Pensando en todo eso y concentrado en dominar los kanjis de su esposo y el emperador, Bakugo pierde la noción del tiempo y, para cuando se da cuenta, ya son las diez.

Debió haberse hallado en su lecho a las diez menos cuarto.

Se apresura en guardar los materiales de estudio y camina lo más rápido que puede hasta su cuarto. Lo que no es mucho, con el maldito kimono que lleva puesto y que lo enlentece considerablemente. Como odiaba esas prendas tan costosas que debía usar para demostrar que era la futura emperatriz.

Cuando alcanza el pasillo que da a su recámara, se esfuerza por tornar sus pisadas en inaudibles.

Lo que escucha, en cambio, lo deja clavado frente a la puerta entreabierta.

―No puedes. Te lo prohíbo. Soy tu futuro señor, y te lo prohíbo.

Se trata de Shoto, por supuesto; puede verlo a través del resquicio de la puerta corrediza con sus llamas adornándole el cabello cobrizo. Frente a él se encuentra un joven de cabellos albinos.

En ese momento ambos se veían con molestia, el rostro del joven estaba cubierto de hielo mientras el de su esposo tiene la mitad del fuego.

―Sabes muy bien que el campo de batalla es donde debo est…

―Tonterías, Natsuo.

Si bien el samurái no parece inmutarse aparte de mirarlo fijamente, Bakugo se estremece al oír cómo Shoto lo llama por su nombre a secas, en lugar de su honorífico como el capitán de las fuerzas militares de los Todoroki.

―Algún día, hermano ―murmura entonces―, comprenderás que hay cosas mil veces más importantes que tu odió por padre. Cuando ese día llegue, ¡tal vez dejes de lastimar a gente inocente con tus estúpido odio!

―Si te refieres a Katsuki…

―¡Me refiero a mamá y a Fuyumi!

Shoto se detiene en seco, y su mirada luce sencillamente atónita. Como si repentinamente Natsuo lo hubiese desvestido y dejado en completo ridículo frente a una multitud.

―Tal vez no se te haya ocurrido antes, Shoto, pero soy un guerrero. No un guarda secretos, amó a madre y a Fuyumi con todo mi ser, pero como lo que soy haré todo lo que pueda para protegerles, si eso implica mi vida la daré, Dabi haría lo mismo que yo.

Shoto intenta de nuevo, y Bakugo puede ver que su postura elegante se ha desvanecido para ser reemplazada por una casi sumisa. Comprende entonces que hay más que una relación de futuro emperador-samurái o un simple lazo de hermanos entre ellos; existe un amor familiar y el amor al deber que ambos cumplen como todo descendiente de dioses que ambos son.

―Natsuo…

―Reflexiona sobre lo que te he dicho. Hablaremos cuando vuelva. O bien…

Natsuo Todoroki, como buen guerrero, espera para dar la estocada final. Bakugo la ve llegar, y aprieta los labios cuando el samurái le da la espalda a su futuro señor y pronuncia:

―O bien, ya no habrá necesidad de hablar sobre nada.

Es un hombre, y de repente es una sombra; se ha marchado.

Y Shoto…

Shoto es un hombre, y de repente es una estatua.

No.

Todoroki Shoto no es una estatua.

Es solo un ser humano.

Un hombre que sufre bajo el peso de un título que no puede sostener, un hombre que libera lágrimas por su familia que debe cumplir los caprichos de su patriarca; un hombre que teme perder a la gente que amá y sobre todo un hombre con un gran corazón.

De esa noche transcurre un mes. Transcurren dos meses. Cuatro. Seis.

Han pasado ya seis meses de la partida de Natsuo Todoroki cuando, durante una fría noche de invierno, la noticia de la enfermedad de la emperatriz llega juntó a la entrada de está en la recta final de su enfermedad. Su hijo acude raudo a su lado, con ojeras acumuladas de varias noches sin dormir, y pese a su rostro exhausto, su voz siempre es suave y dulce hacia la mujer que le dió la vida:

―No es necesario que estés a mi lado, Katsuki. Puedes retirarte si lo deseás.

Pero Bakugo se queda siempre. No al lado de la madre de Shoto, mas sí fuera de su habitación, esperando por él; es lo que se espera que haga. Puede ver a su esposo de rodillas al lado de la cabecera de la emperatriz, y puede ver cómo toma entre sus dedos jóvenes la mano enferma antes de tiempo, aquélla mano que hace unos años eran más tersas que la seda misma.

―Gobierna con sabiduría, cariño mío… cuida mucho a tus hermanos por mí.

—Lo haré madré.

—Te amo demasiado y nunca lo olvides…

Es lo primero y último que Bakugo escucha de la boca de la emperatriz, y se pregunta si nunca se preocupó si el emperador fue a visitarla o siquiereña estar junto a la mujer que le dió a sus hijos en un momento tan delicado, pero el emperador nunca llega a verla en su lecho de muerte.

No obstante, su concentración se rompe al ver a Shoto emerger de la habitación de la ahora difunta emperatriz y señora Todoroki.

A su alrededor, los sirvientes, los guardias, todas las personas en la residencia real se inclinan ante su esposo. La mente de Bakugo asimila algo más tarde el porqué, y se apresura a ponerse de rodillas ante el nuevo emperador. Había olvidado que cuando la emperatriz muriese Shoto y él asumirían el cargo de emperadores, algo que Enji Todoroki les obligó hacer.

Shoto lo toma de la muñeca antes de que pueda inclinarse hacia el suelo, y Bakugo levanta la vista: tal vez ha notado su distracción, su equivocación, y ya espera la dura reprimenda, esperá no arruinarlo y ser impertinente.

Pese a esto, solo recibe ayuda para ponerse de pie, y la misma voz afable, aunque ronca por el cansancio:

―Nunca te pongas de rodillas ante mí, Katsuki. Estamos casados.

Lo deja libre entonces y camina hacia su la sala del trono donde recibiría las joyas reales, aquéllas que debía investigar para saber si Enji mentía. Bakugo sólo atina a seguirlo. Sus ojos le escuecen, y se da cuenta de que es porque quiere llorar.

No sabe nada sobre Todoroki Shoto; es un completo misterio, y es tan gentil como es frío.

Pero quiere llorar.

Porque si algo sabe sobre este hombre, es que él no lo hará. Sabe que Shoto no lloraría aunque haya perdido a toda su familia, el debía ser fuerte para si gente, debía ser el emperador que todos esperaban que fuera. Porque Shoto Todoroki cumplía lo que juraba.

—Mi señor, ha llegado esto desde la capital de Yokohama — un lacayo hace entrega de un pergamino a unas manos con cicatrices, mira sin curiosidad aquél papel para leerlo no sin antes cerciorarse de que el chico en el fueron sigue dormido. Lee cada uno de los kanjis inscritos en este para quemarlo poco a poco ante la mirada antenta de su sirviente.

—Informa a Tokio que tenemos uno de sus tesoros en camino y que los soldados se preparen para atacar cuando de la órden… oh y una cosa más, enviale las flores más costosas a la tumba de la emperatriz de Yokohama.

—Mi señor no deberiamos…

—¡De inmediato! — gritó furioso para fulminar con sus ojos al sirviente que tembló de miedo mientras salía de la habitación. Un gruñidito le hizo voltear la vista al futon donde el cuerpo que antes yacía allí se remueve lentamente algo adormilado. —Buenos días, ¿Cómo durmió mi prometida?

—Ummm… bien, dormí bien…— le sonrió dulcemente mientras tenía aquél embrutecimiento madrugador. —¿Paso algo? Hueles a óxido.

—Nada, sólo intenté quemar al sol, estúpido, ¿no?

—Si, demasiado.


	10. 9 盆踊り

Bon Odori (盆踊り): es un festival de danza tradicional japonés. Se celebra en Japón cada verano (entre julio y agosto) y es organizado localmente por cada ciudad.

Tres meses siendo oficialmente emperador, y Shoto no ha hecho el menor intento de acercarse a él además de algunas fórmulas de cortesía, si bien no ha vuelto a ver a Natsuo desde esa noche; ni siquiera en el funeral de su madre. Bakugo teme por su secreto al principio, mas luego su esposo le confiesa la verdad, quién fue a ver en el Tanabata fue a su madre.

Lo ve en cómo lo espera todas las noches sentado en el pasillo que da al patio interior, frente a la habitación de ambos, mientras el paisaje pasa de un blanco inmaculado a un rosa borroneado de flores de cerezo como lluvia.

Lo ve en su expresión ausente cada vez que dirige su mirada a la luna.

De pronto piensa en Izuku pero ese amor muere cada día más, por lo que es normal que a esta misma hora de la tarde, Shoto despierte en él una curiosidad que raya en la fascinación.

Bakugo es consciente de que no le ama, sí, mas cree que es en estos momentos, cuando se acuesta a dormir y puede ver la espalda de Shoto desde su lecho, que siente algo de afecto hacia su esposo.

Y si era apenas una sospecha, apenas un pensamiento fugaz, está seguro de que le importa más de lo que debería la noche en una sombra se aproxima desde el patio y, en lugar de correr a abrazarle, se arrodilla frente al emperador.

No es Natsuo; es su reemplazo. Porque Natsuo se ha convertido en una verdadera sombra, en aire, en tierra, en todo lo que existe pero no vive. Ha dado la vida por su familia, ha cumplido con su deber, y Bakugo piensa que el nuevo samurái no tiene idea de cuántas puñaladas ha asestado a su señor en los primeros cinco minutos de conocerlo.

Shoto recibe el mensaje con serenidad, asiente, y despacha al guerrero.

Bakugo finge estar profundamente dormido para que Shoto pueda llorar en paz, rasgarse las vestiduras y arroparse por completo en el color blanco antes de ir a la cama, donde su cuerpo sigue temblando del llanto que nadie puede oír, y mucho menos comprender.

¡Ah, y no obstante, Bakugo lo oye, Bakugo lo comprende…!

Pero guarda silencio hasta que no se oyen esos blasfemos sollozos, sino únicamente la respiración pesada de quien se ha rendido al sueño tras un intenso sufrimiento.

Levanta los párpados, entonces, y absorbe todos los detalles del rostro de Shoto, quien se ha girado hacia él sin darse cuenta. De su indescriptible belleza, de su dolor inconmensurable.

Sabe que no es suficientemente bueno para aquél hombre. Para nada. No lo sería aunque lo intentará, si ni siquiera sabe de su madre, ni ha preguntado por ella a su tío.

Y sin embargo, quiere ser lo suficientemente bueno para Shoto. Dios, ¡cómo desearía ser una mujer…!

Sin embargo, tenerse pena a sí mismo no es una característica de su personalidad, así que no deja anidar a este sentimiento similar a un ave en su pecho.

Deja mejor que anide el sentimiento cálido y reconfortante que lo invade al tomar la mano de Todoroki Shoto antes de cerrar los ojos.

Cuando Shoto abre los ojos, ya son las siete de la mañana. Es tarde, muy tarde para el emperador de Yokohama, y no le importa porque todo a su alrededor es cálido, y lo último que su mente nublada puede alcanzar a recordar es que la noche anterior no era así, porque todo era frío y aterrador.

Es cálido, muy cálido, y descubre por qué al mover la mano; entre sus dedos han ido a enlazarse otros. Allí, en esos pequeños espacios vacíos, hay deditos que brotan como pequeñas flores crecidas en una noche. Aún algo dormido, sigue la mano con la mirada; no parece el brazo de su madre o el de Natsuo…

… y no lo es, claro que no, porque recuerda que ellos ya no estan.

Es el brazo de la bella criatura que duerme plácidamente junto a él. Todoroki Shoto esboza una sonrisa débil, consciente al fin de los restos de lágrimas en su rostro, y de las que se deslizan por él nuevamente al asimilar en la mañana lo que ya anoche había comprendido.

―Qué idiota.

Cierra los ojos de vuelta, porque todavía no está listo para despertar en un mundo en el que Natsuo y su madre ya no existen.

Y pese a todo, no le importa estrujar durante su letargo los dedos de Bakugo Katsuki.

Vuelven a pasar los días, y todas las noches se repite el mismo gesto mudo.

Simples dedos entrelazados. Simple calor reconfortante que ―Bakugo espera― ayude a aliviar el dolor de Shoto.

A Bakugo le sorprende que este no se diese cuenta nunca, pues siempre despierta antes como para retirar la mano antes de ser descubierto.

A Shoto no le sorprende, para nada.

Bakugo lleva ya una hora contemplando el patio. Sus clases no son hasta la tarde, así que tiene todo este tiempo para reflexionar sobre su vida como parte de la familia Todoroki.

Como «esposa» del emperador.

―¿Katsuki?

Se gira al instante y lucha contra la instintiva reacción de hacer una reverencia ante Shoto. Sabe que él no desea eso, sí, pero es un poco difícil no inclinarse cuando lo ve vestido no con sus atavíos reales, sino con un simple par de hakamas que no desmeritan ni un poco su porte real.

Si es verdad que el emperador desciende de un dios, Bakugo puede apreciarlo a simple vista al mirar a su esposo.

―Me gustaría que te vistas. Vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

No sabe a qué viene esto, mas con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, retorna al cuarto, apresurado, y se dispone a arreglarse. En todo este tiempo, nunca lo han ayudado a vestir: se ha negado rotundamente y, cuando las sirvientas comunicaron escandalizadas este problema al siervo más leal de Enji y Shoto, estos habian replicado que hay damas más delicadas que otras, y que lo dejasen por la paz.

Cuando finalmente está vestido con una simple yukata roja porque sí, ha debido aprender a colocársela por cuenta propia junto a una decoración de cabello igual al de su madre, una criada le indica que el emperador espera por él al frente de la casa. Ya afuera, se encuentra con Shoto, quien esboza una sonrisa tranquila antes de decir:

―Esa yukata te sienta perfectamente.

Lo siguiente que hace es ofrecerle la mano para ayudarlo a subir al carruaje, el gracias de Bakugo quedando atrapado entre su lengua y sus labios cuando siente los dedos cálidos y gentiles antes de percibir el calor corporal de su esposo, quien se sienta seguidamente a su lado.

No pregunta adónde van exactamente, y solo recorre con la mirada el pueblo donde nació y creció como el hijo del sastre más importante de todo Edo. Todo se le hace nuevo y brillante: la risa de los niños, las parejas que caminan en sincronía, los tenderos y sus cánticos de precios que no significan nada para Shoto, y que en cambio para él suponían hace no mucho tiempo atrás tres días y sus noches de prendas costosas.

Sin embargo, hay algo más: la ciudad está iluminada, está limpia y ordenada, y hasta los niños más pequeños van bien vestidos. De sogas casi invisibles que se extienden entre los techos de las casas cuelgan lamparitas con inscripciones que Bakugo apenas empieza a reconocer.

Reconoce los grafemas para luz solar y río en dos lamparitas aisladas, y siente su pecho cálido con un logro tan pequeño pero evidente.

―Todoroki…

Está a punto de preguntárselo cuando el carruaje se detiene. Shoto baja de un brinco, para el asombro de todos los presentes que lo observan como si el suelo fuese indigno de ser pisado por él. No obstante, él solo tiene ojos para Katsuki, y este, por una vez, está feliz de que así sea; es como si Shoti no se fijase en ninguna de las miradas que recibe, en ninguna de las chicas lindas que se congregan ya a unos pasos de él para admirar su figura tallada por seres ajenos a este mundo.

Bakugo sabe que no las mirará, tanto como sabe que esta falta de interés no se debe a él sino a un alma ausente, aquella mujer que ama incondicionalmente.

―No habrás pensado que dejaríamos de asistir al bon odori, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto. Katsuki no maneja las fechas de los festivales porque su madre no le dejaba salir de la casa regularmente y menos aún si había festividades a las que la familia Shizuoka aparecía, no se arriesgaría a que la separasen de su esposo e hijo, pero tiene sentido que se trate de esa celebración; hace ya un tiempo que los cerezos se han llevado sus vestidos para dar paso al canto estival de las cigarras.

Recordó que una vez su padre le pidió ayudar para hacer los kimonos y yukatas que se usarían este día su madre le decía que podia salir sólo si usaba una máscara pero el se nagaba y a la mañana siguiente del festival, Izuku le traía algo o le contaba de lo que había sucedido.

Y no obstante, aquí está ahora, caminando al lado del mismísimo emperador de Yokohama. Sus ojos se iluminan ante los puestos de juegos y de comida y las flores y los trajes y oh, los niños que ríen y juegan y todo es mucho, muchísimo mejor de lo que Izuku pudo describirle jamás.

Controla sus ansias de salir corriendo cuando Shoto se inclina hacia él para susurrarle al oído y lo oye perfectamente, como si toda la conmoción a su alrededor no existiese:

―Ve a explorar Katsuki. Yo te sigo.

Shoto ve el bello rostro femenino iluminarse, los ojos como dos rubís preciosos y la sonrisa que deja escapar apenas un breve ¡gracias! antes de que el delicado cuerpo salga disparado en medio del festival.

La risa le sale natural ante el espectáculo, y no le importa si acaba de bajar de su nube sagrada ante tantas personas; se echa a correr detrás de la mata de cabello rubio, y todas las luces pasan a su lado como murallas impenetrables.

Allí está esa indómita criatura, frente a un puesto cualquiera.

Allí está, ¿no la ven?, es la que corre a tomar a los niños de las manos y les regala el juguete que acaba de ganar en un puesto.

Es la que se estira cuando no puede ver un teatro de títeres por la altura del público y a la que Shoto levanta gentilmente entre sus brazos, para la gran humillación de la rubia.

Es la que baila al frente de la gente, la que lidera el círculo formado para dar gracias por la cosecha y la abundancia y todas las cosas buenas; la mismísima abundancia y felicidad dirigiendo a las demás personas.

Shoto solo piensa en cómo este es un instante único, porque todos los cuerpos que yacieron alguna vez a su lado son únicos y efímeros, y piensa en la envidia que deben de sentir todas las personas a su alrededor.

Después de todo, nadie más que él despierta a si lado.

Es esa idea, tan fugaz, la que hace que se esfuerce por correr a una velocidad parecida, a una velocidad con la que de hecho pueda alcanzar a esa hermosa pólvora humana.

Cuando toma su mano y encierra los dedos entre los suyos, su cuerpo se detiene. Su mirada busca la ternura en su rostro, y Shoto detesta hacer sentir a este ángel hecho carne de esa manera, aunque solo fuese por unos segundos.

Quiere decirle "nunca te lastimaría".

Quiere decirle "lamento si lo hice antes, no lo haré de vuelta".

Y "quiero mirarte un poco más".

O al menos "quiero caminar a tu lado".

Pero lo más importante:

"No quiero que nuestras manos entrelazadas tan fuertemente continúen siendo solo un sueño".

Sin embargo, todo lo que dice es:

―Ven conmigo.

En este momento, no hay palabras que expresen mejor lo que siente.


	11. 8 神道 (12-29 10:17:32)

Sintoísmo (神道): es el nombre de la religión nativa en Japón. Se basa en la veneración de los kami o espíritus de la naturaleza. Algunos kami son locales y son conocidos como espíritus o genios de un lugar en particular, pero otros representan objetos naturales mayores y procesos, por ejemplo, Amaterasu, la diosa del Sol.

Bakugo comprende perfectamente su lugar en esa casa, tal y como lo comprendiese si fuera una maiko: es nada más un ornamento para Todoroki Shoto. A duras penas puede cumplir con este rol: sabe escribir y leer solo porque su padre le había enseñado, y su caligrafía dista mucho de ser perfecta, aparte poco a poco su garganta comienza a dolerle.

El lado bueno es que el mismísimo Todoroki Shoto lo ha autorizado a pasar todo su tiempo libre en la sala de escritura, admirando la belleza de los kanjis escritos junto a permitirse dibujar algo ocasionalmente, de acuerdo a su capricho.

En realidad, Bakugo sospecha que esto se debe a que Todoroki desea el mayor tiempo libre posible para pasarlo con su amante, esa joven que fue a visitarle en el Tanabata. A él no le importa; sabe que es un intruso en esta casa, tal y como Shoto lo es en su propia vida.

Pensando en todo eso y concentrado en dominar los kanjis de su esposo y el emperador, Bakugo pierde la noción del tiempo y, para cuando se da cuenta, ya son las diez.

Debió haberse hallado en su lecho a las diez menos cuarto.

Se apresura en guardar los materiales de estudio y camina lo más rápido que puede hasta su cuarto. Lo que no es mucho, con el maldito kimono que lleva puesto y que lo enlentece considerablemente. Como odiaba esas prendas tan costosas que debía usar para demostrar que era la futura emperatriz.

Cuando alcanza el pasillo que da a su recámara, se esfuerza por tornar sus pisadas en inaudibles.

Lo que escucha, en cambio, lo deja clavado frente a la puerta entreabierta.

―No puedes. Te lo prohíbo. Soy tu futuro señor, y te lo prohíbo.

Se trata de Shoto, por supuesto; puede verlo a través del resquicio de la puerta corrediza con sus llamas adornándole el cabello cobrizo. Frente a él se encuentra un joven de cabellos albinos.

En ese momento ambos se veían con molestia, el rostro del joven estaba cubierto de hielo mientras el de su esposo tiene la mitad del fuego.

―Sabes muy bien que el campo de batalla es donde debo est…

―Tonterías, Natsuo.

Si bien el samurái no parece inmutarse aparte de mirarlo fijamente, Bakugo se estremece al oír cómo Shoto lo llama por su nombre a secas, en lugar de su honorífico como el capitán de las fuerzas militares de los Todoroki.

―Algún día, hermano ―murmura entonces―, comprenderás que hay cosas mil veces más importantes que tu odió por padre. Cuando ese día llegue, ¡tal vez dejes de lastimar a gente inocente con tus estúpido odio!

―Si te refieres a Katsuki…

―¡Me refiero a mamá y a Fuyumi!

Shoto se detiene en seco, y su mirada luce sencillamente atónita. Como si repentinamente Natsuo lo hubiese desvestido y dejado en completo ridículo frente a una multitud.

―Tal vez no se te haya ocurrido antes, Shoto, pero soy un guerrero. No un guarda secretos, amó a madre y a Fuyumi con todo mi ser, pero como lo que soy haré todo lo que pueda para protegerles, si eso implica mi vida la daré, Dabi haría lo mismo que yo.

Shoto intenta de nuevo, y Bakugo puede ver que su postura elegante se ha desvanecido para ser reemplazada por una casi sumisa. Comprende entonces que hay más que una relación de futuro emperador-samurái o un simple lazo de hermanos entre ellos; existe un amor familiar y el amor al deber que ambos cumplen como todo descendiente de dioses que ambos son.

―Natsuo…

―Reflexiona sobre lo que te he dicho. Hablaremos cuando vuelva. O bien…

Natsuo Todoroki, como buen guerrero, espera para dar la estocada final. Bakugo la ve llegar, y aprieta los labios cuando el samurái le da la espalda a su futuro señor y pronuncia:

―O bien, ya no habrá necesidad de hablar sobre nada.

Es un hombre, y de repente es una sombra; se ha marchado.

Y Shoto…

Shoto es un hombre, y de repente es una estatua.

No.

Todoroki Shoto no es una estatua.

Es solo un ser humano.

Un hombre que sufre bajo el peso de un título que no puede sostener, un hombre que libera lágrimas por su familia que debe cumplir los caprichos de su patriarca; un hombre que teme perder a la gente que amá y sobre todo un hombre con un gran corazón.

De esa noche transcurre un mes. Transcurren dos meses. Cuatro. Seis.

Han pasado ya seis meses de la partida de Natsuo Todoroki cuando, durante una fría noche de invierno, la noticia de la enfermedad de la emperatriz llega juntó a la entrada de está en la recta final de su enfermedad. Su hijo acude raudo a su lado, con ojeras acumuladas de varias noches sin dormir, y pese a su rostro exhausto, su voz siempre es suave y dulce hacia la mujer que le dió la vida:

―No es necesario que estés a mi lado, Katsuki. Puedes retirarte si lo deseás.

Pero Bakugo se queda siempre. No al lado de la madre de Shoto, mas sí fuera de su habitación, esperando por él; es lo que se espera que haga. Puede ver a su esposo de rodillas al lado de la cabecera de la emperatriz, y puede ver cómo toma entre sus dedos jóvenes la mano enferma antes de tiempo, aquélla mano que hace unos años eran más tersas que la seda misma.

―Gobierna con sabiduría, cariño mío… cuida mucho a tus hermanos por mí.

—Lo haré madré.

—Te amo demasiado y nunca lo olvides…

Es lo primero y último que Bakugo escucha de la boca de la emperatriz, y se pregunta si nunca se preocupó si el emperador fue a visitarla o siquiereña estar junto a la mujer que le dió a sus hijos en un momento tan delicado, pero el emperador nunca llega a verla en su lecho de muerte.

No obstante, su concentración se rompe al ver a Shoto emerger de la habitación de la ahora difunta emperatriz y señora Todoroki.

A su alrededor, los sirvientes, los guardias, todas las personas en la residencia real se inclinan ante su esposo. La mente de Bakugo asimila algo más tarde el porqué, y se apresura a ponerse de rodillas ante el nuevo emperador. Había olvidado que cuando la emperatriz muriese Shoto y él asumirían el cargo de emperadores, algo que Enji Todoroki les obligó hacer.

Shoto lo toma de la muñeca antes de que pueda inclinarse hacia el suelo, y Bakugo levanta la vista: tal vez ha notado su distracción, su equivocación, y ya espera la dura reprimenda, esperá no arruinarlo y ser impertinente.

Pese a esto, solo recibe ayuda para ponerse de pie, y la misma voz afable, aunque ronca por el cansancio:

―Nunca te pongas de rodillas ante mí, Katsuki. Estamos casados.

Lo deja libre entonces y camina hacia su la sala del trono donde recibiría las joyas reales, aquéllas que debía investigar para saber si Enji mentía. Bakugo sólo atina a seguirlo. Sus ojos le escuecen, y se da cuenta de que es porque quiere llorar.

No sabe nada sobre Todoroki Shoto; es un completo misterio, y es tan gentil como es frío.

Pero quiere llorar.

Porque si algo sabe sobre este hombre, es que él no lo hará. Sabe que Shoto no lloraría aunque haya perdido a toda su familia, el debía ser fuerte para si gente, debía ser el emperador que todos esperaban que fuera. Porque Shoto Todoroki cumplía lo que juraba.

—Mi señor, ha llegado esto desde la capital de Yokohama — un lacayo hace entrega de un pergamino a unas manos con cicatrices, mira sin curiosidad aquél papel para leerlo no sin antes cerciorarse de que el chico en el fueron sigue dormido. Lee cada uno de los kanjis inscritos en este para quemarlo poco a poco ante la mirada antenta de su sirviente.

—Informa a Tokio que tenemos uno de sus tesoros en camino y que los soldados se preparen para atacar cuando de la órden… oh y una cosa más, enviale las flores más costosas a la tumba de la emperatriz de Yokohama.

—Mi señor no deberiamos…

—¡De inmediato! — gritó furioso para fulminar con sus ojos al sirviente que tembló de miedo mientras salía de la habitación. Un gruñidito le hizo voltear la vista al futon donde el cuerpo que antes yacía allí se remueve lentamente algo adormilado. —Buenos días, ¿Cómo durmió mi prometida?

—Ummm… bien, dormí bien…— le sonrió dulcemente mientras tenía aquél embrutecimiento madrugador. —¿Paso algo? Hueles a óxido.

—Nada, sólo intenté quemar al sol, estúpido, ¿no?

—Si, demasiado.


	12. 9 盆踊り (12-29 10:17:43)

Bon Odori (盆踊り): es un festival de danza tradicional japonés. Se celebra en Japón cada verano (entre julio y agosto) y es organizado localmente por cada ciudad.

Tres meses siendo oficialmente emperador, y Shoto no ha hecho el menor intento de acercarse a él además de algunas fórmulas de cortesía, si bien no ha vuelto a ver a Natsuo desde esa noche; ni siquiera en el funeral de su madre. Bakugo teme por su secreto al principio, mas luego su esposo le confiesa la verdad, quién fue a ver en el Tanabata fue a su madre.

Lo ve en cómo lo espera todas las noches sentado en el pasillo que da al patio interior, frente a la habitación de ambos, mientras el paisaje pasa de un blanco inmaculado a un rosa borroneado de flores de cerezo como lluvia.

Lo ve en su expresión ausente cada vez que dirige su mirada a la luna.

De pronto piensa en Izuku pero ese amor muere cada día más, por lo que es normal que a esta misma hora de la tarde, Shoto despierte en él una curiosidad que raya en la fascinación.

Bakugo es consciente de que no le ama, sí, mas cree que es en estos momentos, cuando se acuesta a dormir y puede ver la espalda de Shoto desde su lecho, que siente algo de afecto hacia su esposo.

Y si era apenas una sospecha, apenas un pensamiento fugaz, está seguro de que le importa más de lo que debería la noche en una sombra se aproxima desde el patio y, en lugar de correr a abrazarle, se arrodilla frente al emperador.

No es Natsuo; es su reemplazo. Porque Natsuo se ha convertido en una verdadera sombra, en aire, en tierra, en todo lo que existe pero no vive. Ha dado la vida por su familia, ha cumplido con su deber, y Bakugo piensa que el nuevo samurái no tiene idea de cuántas puñaladas ha asestado a su señor en los primeros cinco minutos de conocerlo.

Shoto recibe el mensaje con serenidad, asiente, y despacha al guerrero.

Bakugo finge estar profundamente dormido para que Shoto pueda llorar en paz, rasgarse las vestiduras y arroparse por completo en el color blanco antes de ir a la cama, donde su cuerpo sigue temblando del llanto que nadie puede oír, y mucho menos comprender.

¡Ah, y no obstante, Bakugo lo oye, Bakugo lo comprende…!

Pero guarda silencio hasta que no se oyen esos blasfemos sollozos, sino únicamente la respiración pesada de quien se ha rendido al sueño tras un intenso sufrimiento.

Levanta los párpados, entonces, y absorbe todos los detalles del rostro de Shoto, quien se ha girado hacia él sin darse cuenta. De su indescriptible belleza, de su dolor inconmensurable.

Sabe que no es suficientemente bueno para aquél hombre. Para nada. No lo sería aunque lo intentará, si ni siquiera sabe de su madre, ni ha preguntado por ella a su tío.

Y sin embargo, quiere ser lo suficientemente bueno para Shoto. Dios, ¡cómo desearía ser una mujer…!

Sin embargo, tenerse pena a sí mismo no es una característica de su personalidad, así que no deja anidar a este sentimiento similar a un ave en su pecho.

Deja mejor que anide el sentimiento cálido y reconfortante que lo invade al tomar la mano de Todoroki Shoto antes de cerrar los ojos.

Cuando Shoto abre los ojos, ya son las siete de la mañana. Es tarde, muy tarde para el emperador de Yokohama, y no le importa porque todo a su alrededor es cálido, y lo último que su mente nublada puede alcanzar a recordar es que la noche anterior no era así, porque todo era frío y aterrador.

Es cálido, muy cálido, y descubre por qué al mover la mano; entre sus dedos han ido a enlazarse otros. Allí, en esos pequeños espacios vacíos, hay deditos que brotan como pequeñas flores crecidas en una noche. Aún algo dormido, sigue la mano con la mirada; no parece el brazo de su madre o el de Natsuo…

… y no lo es, claro que no, porque recuerda que ellos ya no estan.

Es el brazo de la bella criatura que duerme plácidamente junto a él. Todoroki Shoto esboza una sonrisa débil, consciente al fin de los restos de lágrimas en su rostro, y de las que se deslizan por él nuevamente al asimilar en la mañana lo que ya anoche había comprendido.

―Qué idiota.

Cierra los ojos de vuelta, porque todavía no está listo para despertar en un mundo en el que Natsuo y su madre ya no existen.

Y pese a todo, no le importa estrujar durante su letargo los dedos de Bakugo Katsuki.

Vuelven a pasar los días, y todas las noches se repite el mismo gesto mudo.

Simples dedos entrelazados. Simple calor reconfortante que ―Bakugo espera― ayude a aliviar el dolor de Shoto.

A Bakugo le sorprende que este no se diese cuenta nunca, pues siempre despierta antes como para retirar la mano antes de ser descubierto.

A Shoto no le sorprende, para nada.

Bakugo lleva ya una hora contemplando el patio. Sus clases no son hasta la tarde, así que tiene todo este tiempo para reflexionar sobre su vida como parte de la familia Todoroki.

Como «esposa» del emperador.

―¿Katsuki?

Se gira al instante y lucha contra la instintiva reacción de hacer una reverencia ante Shoto. Sabe que él no desea eso, sí, pero es un poco difícil no inclinarse cuando lo ve vestido no con sus atavíos reales, sino con un simple par de hakamas que no desmeritan ni un poco su porte real.

Si es verdad que el emperador desciende de un dios, Bakugo puede apreciarlo a simple vista al mirar a su esposo.

―Me gustaría que te vistas. Vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

No sabe a qué viene esto, mas con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, retorna al cuarto, apresurado, y se dispone a arreglarse. En todo este tiempo, nunca lo han ayudado a vestir: se ha negado rotundamente y, cuando las sirvientas comunicaron escandalizadas este problema al siervo más leal de Enji y Shoto, estos habian replicado que hay damas más delicadas que otras, y que lo dejasen por la paz.

Cuando finalmente está vestido con una simple yukata roja porque sí, ha debido aprender a colocársela por cuenta propia junto a una decoración de cabello igual al de su madre, una criada le indica que el emperador espera por él al frente de la casa. Ya afuera, se encuentra con Shoto, quien esboza una sonrisa tranquila antes de decir:

―Esa yukata te sienta perfectamente.

Lo siguiente que hace es ofrecerle la mano para ayudarlo a subir al carruaje, el gracias de Bakugo quedando atrapado entre su lengua y sus labios cuando siente los dedos cálidos y gentiles antes de percibir el calor corporal de su esposo, quien se sienta seguidamente a su lado.

No pregunta adónde van exactamente, y solo recorre con la mirada el pueblo donde nació y creció como el hijo del sastre más importante de todo Edo. Todo se le hace nuevo y brillante: la risa de los niños, las parejas que caminan en sincronía, los tenderos y sus cánticos de precios que no significan nada para Shoto, y que en cambio para él suponían hace no mucho tiempo atrás tres días y sus noches de prendas costosas.

Sin embargo, hay algo más: la ciudad está iluminada, está limpia y ordenada, y hasta los niños más pequeños van bien vestidos. De sogas casi invisibles que se extienden entre los techos de las casas cuelgan lamparitas con inscripciones que Bakugo apenas empieza a reconocer.

Reconoce los grafemas para luz solar y río en dos lamparitas aisladas, y siente su pecho cálido con un logro tan pequeño pero evidente.

―Todoroki…

Está a punto de preguntárselo cuando el carruaje se detiene. Shoto baja de un brinco, para el asombro de todos los presentes que lo observan como si el suelo fuese indigno de ser pisado por él. No obstante, él solo tiene ojos para Katsuki, y este, por una vez, está feliz de que así sea; es como si Shoti no se fijase en ninguna de las miradas que recibe, en ninguna de las chicas lindas que se congregan ya a unos pasos de él para admirar su figura tallada por seres ajenos a este mundo.

Bakugo sabe que no las mirará, tanto como sabe que esta falta de interés no se debe a él sino a un alma ausente, aquella mujer que ama incondicionalmente.

―No habrás pensado que dejaríamos de asistir al bon odori, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto. Katsuki no maneja las fechas de los festivales porque su madre no le dejaba salir de la casa regularmente y menos aún si había festividades a las que la familia Shizuoka aparecía, no se arriesgaría a que la separasen de su esposo e hijo, pero tiene sentido que se trate de esa celebración; hace ya un tiempo que los cerezos se han llevado sus vestidos para dar paso al canto estival de las cigarras.

Recordó que una vez su padre le pidió ayudar para hacer los kimonos y yukatas que se usarían este día su madre le decía que podia salir sólo si usaba una máscara pero el se nagaba y a la mañana siguiente del festival, Izuku le traía algo o le contaba de lo que había sucedido.

Y no obstante, aquí está ahora, caminando al lado del mismísimo emperador de Yokohama. Sus ojos se iluminan ante los puestos de juegos y de comida y las flores y los trajes y oh, los niños que ríen y juegan y todo es mucho, muchísimo mejor de lo que Izuku pudo describirle jamás.

Controla sus ansias de salir corriendo cuando Shoto se inclina hacia él para susurrarle al oído y lo oye perfectamente, como si toda la conmoción a su alrededor no existiese:

―Ve a explorar Katsuki. Yo te sigo.

Shoto ve el bello rostro femenino iluminarse, los ojos como dos rubís preciosos y la sonrisa que deja escapar apenas un breve ¡gracias! antes de que el delicado cuerpo salga disparado en medio del festival.

La risa le sale natural ante el espectáculo, y no le importa si acaba de bajar de su nube sagrada ante tantas personas; se echa a correr detrás de la mata de cabello rubio, y todas las luces pasan a su lado como murallas impenetrables.

Allí está esa indómita criatura, frente a un puesto cualquiera.

Allí está, ¿no la ven?, es la que corre a tomar a los niños de las manos y les regala el juguete que acaba de ganar en un puesto.

Es la que se estira cuando no puede ver un teatro de títeres por la altura del público y a la que Shoto levanta gentilmente entre sus brazos, para la gran humillación de la rubia.

Es la que baila al frente de la gente, la que lidera el círculo formado para dar gracias por la cosecha y la abundancia y todas las cosas buenas; la mismísima abundancia y felicidad dirigiendo a las demás personas.

Shoto solo piensa en cómo este es un instante único, porque todos los cuerpos que yacieron alguna vez a su lado son únicos y efímeros, y piensa en la envidia que deben de sentir todas las personas a su alrededor.

Después de todo, nadie más que él despierta a si lado.

Es esa idea, tan fugaz, la que hace que se esfuerce por correr a una velocidad parecida, a una velocidad con la que de hecho pueda alcanzar a esa hermosa pólvora humana.

Cuando toma su mano y encierra los dedos entre los suyos, su cuerpo se detiene. Su mirada busca la ternura en su rostro, y Shoto detesta hacer sentir a este ángel hecho carne de esa manera, aunque solo fuese por unos segundos.

Quiere decirle "nunca te lastimaría".

Quiere decirle "lamento si lo hice antes, no lo haré de vuelta".

Y "quiero mirarte un poco más".

O al menos "quiero caminar a tu lado".

Pero lo más importante:

"No quiero que nuestras manos entrelazadas tan fuertemente continúen siendo solo un sueño".

Sin embargo, todo lo que dice es:

―Ven conmigo.

En este momento, no hay palabras que expresen mejor lo que siente.


	13. 10 三種の神器

Tesoros Imperiales de Japón (三種の神器): conocido como "Los Tres Tesoros Sagrados", consisten en una espada, Kusanagi no Tsurugi, una joya o collar de joyas Yasakani no Magatama y el espejo Yata no Kagami. Representan las tres virtudes primarias de Japón: el valor (la espada), la sabiduría (el espejo) y la benevolencia (la joya). Estos elementos están conectados al ideal budista.

Una simple sonrisa transformada en palabras, y ya corre él, y ya corre Katsuki a su lado.

Corren hacia la colina, corren entre la gente, corren entre las disculpas y las reverencias a la pareja real, corren hasta el puente y más allá, hasta el bosque y hasta los árboles y hasta el silencio.

Hasta el tronco caído que es mejor que cualquier trono, hasta que están sentados, dos personas juntas, y las estrellas y los destellos de los fuegos artificiales son todo lo que ven por encima de las hojas.

Hasta que todo lo que siente es el cuerpo ajeno relajado contra el suyo, el resplandor de las estrellas más brillantes reflejándose en su rostro calmo, en su rostro delicado e inocente, y todo lo que importa es su sonrisa en aquel momento.

Shoto solo puede preguntarse si, desde algún lugar entre las estrellas, su madre y sus hermanos pueden verlo. Si pueden verlo al lado de su esposa Katsuki, y reír por lo ciego que ha sido Shoto, por lo tonto y torpe que ha sido hasta hace apenas unos minutos, y porque en algún momento entre callada devoción y reverencias, entre llanto e ira por la pérdida de su madre y su hermano junto a la obligacion de ser emperador se han hecho polvo, se ha visto a sí mismo hilando más suspiros que palabras para una persona que ha llegado a su vida de la manera más ridícula.

No, esto no tiene la predestinación de una amistad imperecedera, ni su amarga libertad. Esto es un hueso roto y roído, una vasija de agua hecha añicos y cubierta de tierra seca a través de la cual han brotado raíces de una flor de nombre desconocido.

Y cuando ve a este dulce ser, a este fuego corpóreo, desea ser él quien junte los pedazos; desea ser él quien reconstruya su vida segada y lo tome de las manos cuando sus pasos apenas dejan huellas en la arena.

Desea darle un nombre a esto, bautizar este descubrimiento con su propio nombre escrito en respiraciones.

―Ey, Katsuki.

Haciendo casi un esfuerzo por separar la vista del espectáculo nocturno, la cabeza rubia se gira hacia él, se levanta para buscar sus ojos.

―¿Sí, Todoroki?

Shoto sabe que, si quiere ganar, debe primero perder algunas cosas. Entre ellas, ese manto oscuro con el que siempre disfraza sus intenciones de simple travesura, aunque esto haga temblar nuevamente la voz que apenas ha aprendido a llamarlo sin interrupciones causadas por el respeto.

Porque la persona con la que pasará el resto de su vida no se merece mentiras ni artificios.

Se merece toda la verdad, y la responsabilidad que esta conlleva.

Y la verdad es que hay una sola cosa que Shoto desea en este momento.

―Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí.

Y si algo sabe Todoroki Shoto con certeza es que, desde que era niño, todo aquello que desea, ha de ser cumplido.

—Mi hijo es la emperatriz y me dices que la joya de los Todoroki es verdadera. ¡¿Acaso sabes cómo me siento?!— una rubia jalaba del cuello de la yukata al emperador de Tokio, aquél que era el descendiente del gran Susanoo juntó al guerrero All Might.

—Mitsuki, créeme que ni yo lo sabía, pensé que Hawks y tu lo habían investigado antes de que se completará la ceremonia de coronación. — se defendió, sabía de parte de la segunda mano de Hawks Shizuoka que la Katana era verdadera y que si no pudieron informarlo antes fue porqué el maldito de Enji la guardaba bajo llave junto a que nadie más que él y su hijo Natsuo sabian donde estaba escondida.

—¡Cállate! Debiste haber notado que tu katana era sólo una réplica, tienes dos de las joyas de los dioses, eso significa que ellos estan descontentos con tu mestizaje.

—Mitsuki…— Inko trato de callar a su amiga pero una mirada de la rubia le hizo temblar y callarse.

—Si, y lo lamentó por haber ofrecido a tu hijo pero ahora no podemos pelear, debemos pensar cómo atacar a Enji sin lastimar al nuevo emperador de Yokohama. — Mitsuki lo soltó para ver como un chico envuelto en un costoso kimono dorado junto a otro que portaba una máscara de Kitsune entraban a la sala.

—Ni siquiera arribamos y ya estan discutiendo, que lindo de su parte hermana.

—Llegaste tarde Hawks. — le regaño Aizawa al recién llegado que hizo una reverencia al emperador.

—Mi error, no soy bueno para medir mi tiempo. Las tropas estan listas y preparadas para tu petición sólo doscientos de ellos irán a Yokohama por si algo sucede, no quiero que Enji empiece a dudar. — el rubio de apariencia fornida asintió ante lo dicho por el chico que se acercó a su hermana le abrazó. —. ¿Ya pensaron en como salvar a mi sobrino?

—No, aún no, está casado y sabes que es por contrato comercia y sólo si Toshinori tiene un heredero puede romperse pero no lo tiene. — indicó Aizawa mientras Mitsuki fruncía el seño juntó a Hawks.

—A éste paso cuando Yokohama caiga y tengamos que matar a Enji, mi hijo… ¡No pude ser! ¡Ambos chicos son inocentes, Enji es el único monstruo!

—Guardemos la calma, sabemos que atacar es un asunto delicado pero si queremos unificar todo Edo para la llegada de los extranjeros debemos establecer un trato con el joven Shoto, si el acepta podemos conseguir lo que queremos.

Bakugo guarda silencio durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa.

Todoroki se ha propuesto enamorarlo, y todo estaría en orden si fuese en realidad su esposa.

Si fuese en realidad mujer.

Pero ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que no lo es? ¿Lo repudiará, lo acusará de engaño, traición, incluso de algo más grave? ¿Lo mandará matar?

¿O será él mismo quien lo haga?

Baja la cabeza y observa sus manos, las cuales reposan sobre su regazo. Observa su cuerpo andrógino, la figura que le ha salvado hasta el momento.

No desea ser mujer; es hombre, nació hombre, y desea que se lo vea como tal.

―Todoroki…

Su esposo desvía la mirada de los árboles que brincan a los costados del carruaje.

―¿Pasa algo, Katsuki?

La forma en la que pronuncia su nombre es doloroso.

―Dijiste… Dijiste eso…

―Oh, sí. Dije que haría que te enamoraras de mí.

Se encoge instintivamente y trata de reprimir el temblor que le causa saber cuán inminentemente perdido se halla.

―Pero… ¿qué pasa con ese contrato que firmamos? ¿No prefieres unirte con los líderes comerciales en vez de los militares?

Es la peor pregunta que puede hacer, y aun así la hace. Una pequeña parte suya espera que Shoto se enoje, se enfade y le grite, que se sienta humillado por ese pequeño trozo de intimidad que Bakugo enarbola no en represalia, porque no hubo ofensa en primer lugar, sino por genuinas ansias de saber, de comprender a este hombre un poco más. Sabía de las sirvientas que Shoto se llegó a enamorar de una azabache peculiar, alguien a quien Rei Todoroki aceptó para su hijo juntó a que ambos podian crear una familia.

Comprende que debió haber esperado todo menos eso.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede con la señorita Yaoyorozu?

Bakugo aprieta los labios y se enfoca en sus dedos. Los dedos que él sabe que son masculinos, dedos que saben peinar crines y sostener una katana firmemente, si bien ahora solo se dedican a palpar finas telas y remojar pinceles en negra tinta.

―Tú… Tú la amas.

Es la verdad. Bakugo sabe que está diciendo la verdad.

―Sí ―responde entonces Todoroki, aunque la sonrisa no desaparece―. La amé… pero ese amor murio y ahora ya no es más que polvo. Y me gusta pensar, por cierto ―añade de forma soñadora―, que el amor de Momo sería polvo de estrellas.

Bakugo no entiende por qué esto le duele. No sabe si le duele por Yaoyorozu o…

… por sí mismo.

―Entonces ¿por qué…?

Sabe que Shoto esperará pacientemente por sus palabras, esperará todo lo que haga falta.

Pero también sabe que las palabras que quiere decir no son fáciles; se enredan, se contorsionan en horribles esculturas en algún lugar dentro de su boca.

Levanta la mirada solo para encontrarse con su expresión paciente, su rostro despejado.

―¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

Shoto no le da una respuesta. Su voz, en cambio, es juguetona al hablar:

―No-lo-sé. Aunque, Katsuki, creo que soy yo el que debería hacerte una pregunta en esta situación.

Cuando ve que Bakugo se limita a esperar por su pregunta, Shoto al fin habla:

―¿Por qué tomaste mi mano durante tantas noches? ¿Quiero saber?

Todavía sin ninguna respuesta, Bakugo mira al frente. La casa se hace cada vez más grande.

Katsuki, al igual que Todoroki, sabe la respueta a la pregunta que le fue hecha.

Los dos saben las respuestas a ambas preguntas.

Bakugo desearía cerrar los ojos.

Todoroki desearía abrirlos.

Pero ambos desean no haber conocido jamás al contrario.


	14. 11 草薙劍

Kusanagi (草薙劍): es una espada legendaria japonesa. Su nombre real es Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, (Espada de la lluvia de las nubes en racimo) pero es más conocida como Kusanagi (cortadora de hierba, o más probablemente espada de la serpiente). También se puede llamar Tsumugari no Tachi. La Kusanagi real seguramente se trate de una espada del estilo de la edad de bronce: corta, derecha y de doble filo; muy diferente de la más reciente katana, con un solo filo con forma curva. Puede ser empuñada con una o ambas manos.

Todoroki, para sorpresa de Bakugo, no hace nada fuera de lo normal. No intenta besarlo, ni le dedica frases de amor. Incluso han dejado de tomarse de las manos la vergüenza del rubio le impide repetir el gesto. La mayor cercanía que comparten es cuando toman té durante las tardes.

O, como ahora, cuando solo se sienta a su lado y mira a las estrellas con él. Siente que casi, casi podría decirle, podría contarle sobre el plan del emperador Toshinori y su tío Hawks, sobre cuánto quiere y extraña a su madre que no esta muerta como mintieron.

Pero decide que Shoto siga creyendo estar casado con Katsuki Shizuoka, la heredera militar de Osaka.

Opta por callar, por supuesto. Junto a él, Todoroki levanta la mano y traza constelaciones con sus dedos.

Bakugo lo observa en silencio. Desearía poder detener el movimiento de su brazo, de su mano, de sus dedos.

Porque todo esto es una mentira tan grande, todo esto es una puesta en escena, y en el momento en que Todoroki le ordene desnudarse, él tendrá que cumplir.

Como si leyera su mente, su esposo habla, y sus palabras son apenas un poco más fuertes que un susurro:

―Sabes... ¿verdad? Que por este lazo invisible que nos une, tienes la obligación de cumplir mis órdenes.

Shouyou guarda silencio, su postura rígida. Todas las posibles respuestas son afirmativas, y él no desea afirmar nada solo para estar más a su merced.

―Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no es así?

La pregunta es directa, aunque Todoroki no lo mire.

―Sí.

―Bien.

Shoto se pone de pie, y Bakugo lo contempla desde abajo. Su mirada es casi suplicante.

¿Es este su plan? ¿Doblegarlo mediante los juramentos hechos a una deidad que no habla, que no se manifiesta a nadie?

Ah, pero ni siquiera llegará a obtener lo que desea...

No es solo porque sea hombre, en realidad; es porque es él, y no la mujer que fingía ser.

Es porque es él, y no Momo.

Cuando Todoroki habla, no obstante, todo lo que dice deja de rodillas a Bakugo. Lo doblega con apenas unas cuantas respiraciones hechas gotas de saliva.

―Olvida eso. Bórralo por completo de tu mente.

Sin más preámbulo, se retira para dormir. Katsuki se gira súbitamente, como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado, y pregunta:

―Pero ¿por qué?

Quiere entender. Quiere saber. No soporta ser siempre el dejado de lado. Y aun así, parece que estos días, todo lo que hace es preguntar motivos y razones de conductas que no comprende ni con las respuestas que le son dadas...

Todoroki lo mira por encima del hombro con su característica sonrisa colgando de los labios.

―Porque no necesito de juramentos hechos contra tu voluntad para ganarme tu amor, Katsuki.

Bakugo mira al frente, porque todo lo que puede hacer es mirar al frente.

Mira al frente cuando lo oye acostarse.

Y definitivamente mira al frente cuando va a yacer a su lado, y Todoroki, sonriente, entrelaza sus dedos antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sonríe porque es su victoria, Bakugo lo sabe, y considera la idea de borrar esa sonrisa que se le incrusta bajo la piel con su propia boca.

El pensamiento dura una respiración.

Y termina durmiéndose sin hacer ni decir nada.

Todo cambia, aunque a la vez permanece igual. Bakugo lo siente en la mirada atenta de Todoroki, en la forma en la que camina a su lado cuando sale al jardín, entre hierba y árboles.

Es como una manta de seda; lo protege, mas no lo agobia.

Es una de las personas más poderosa de todo Edo, y si bien Bakugo no lo tiene a sus pies, comprende en la sonrisa de Shoto que de hecho podría.

Empero, no piensa en eso cuando apoya su cabeza tiernamente sobre el hombro de su esposo. No piensa en eso cuando Shoto lo rodea con un brazo, y juntos contemplan el atardecer; las primeras estrellas asomándose por encima de los matices dorados.

―¿Qué crees que nos dirían las estrellas si pudiesen hablar, Todoroki? Si fueras una estrella, ¿qué dirías?

Es un suspiro, un signo de confianza, y Shoto cavila largamente antes de responder:

―No me dejes. ―Piensa un segundo más y agrega―: Y quédate.

Bakugo suelta una risita y le da un leve golpe en el hombro. Le sale natural esto. Le sale natural confiar en él.

―¡Qué cruel eres Katsuki!

―¡Qué palabras tan raras para una estrella!

Shoto se encoge de hombros, compungido. Bakugo nota que luce algo avergonzado.

La explicación no se hace esperar.

―Es lo que yo te diría si fuese una estrella.

Bakugo se muerde la lengua para no preguntar por qué piensa que lo dejaría. Se muerde la lengua para recordarse que es un impostor, y no una dama enamorada.

Aunque tal vez la segunda afirmación sea mitad cierta.

―Todoroki...

No tiene nada que decir. Solo pronuncia su apellido por costumbre, porque es su mantra, porque es la única palabra segura que conoce. Shoto quizás lo sepa, y por eso inclina su rostro hacia él y roza con sus labios su mejilla.

Bakugo comprende demasiado tarde que no ha intentado apartarse.

Comprende demasiado tarde que no lo ha hecho porque pensó que iba a besarlo. Cuando Todoroki retrocede, la mano de Bakugo se aferra a la tela de su yukata.

―Todoroki...

Sabe lo que está pidiendo. Lo pide sin palabras, y Shoto lo escucha en esta misma plegaria muda.

Su esposo se gira por completo hacia él. Sus manos van a parar a su espalda; las siente a través de la fina tela de sus ropas. Bakugo levanta la cara, sus labios listos.

―Katsuki...

Listos para los de Shoto, que nunca llegan.

―No puedo evitar preguntarme...

Porque solo llegan las palabras que son como un cubo de agua fría.

―... ¿por qué me mentirías?

Antes de que Bakugo pueda reaccionar, Todoroki desliza las manos hacia delante, hacia su pecho y, en un certero movimiento, lo empuja hasta dejarlo tendido sobre el suelo de madera.

Abre la parte superior de sus ropajes de golpe.

―¡No, espe...!

Las súplicas no llegan a tiempo: como si fuese un trapo de cocina cualquiera, Shoto rasga toda tela que todavía proteja a Bakugo, lo deja descubierto, su torso desnudo.

El torso que pertenece indudablemente a un hombre.

Katsuki tiembla. Pero no puede siquiera cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

Así como así, el hechizo de amor sobre el emperador se ha desvanecido.

Este solo lo observa con ojos fríos, calculadores.

―Me mentiste. Me mentiste todo este tiempo.

Es un suspiro más hastiado que indignado. Todoroki retrocede sin decir nada más. Se pone de pie, y Bakugo solo atina a morderse los labios para no ponerse a llorar, sus ojos fijos en el rostro inexpresivo frente a él.

―Y nunca consideraste siquiera decirme la verdad, ¿o me equivoco?

No hay palabras, y Bakugo siente que no puede escuchar nada, porque Shoto no se equivoca. Siente que se ha quedado sordo, y aun así lo último que dice el emperador penetra de alguna manera a través de sus oídos:

―Ah, sí que eres cruel... Katsuki. Juegas conmigo al igual que mi padre, como si no valiera nada mis sentimientos.- Y dicho esto Shoto se levanta no sin antes llevarse su katana de la habitación, alejándose por el pasillo oscuro que le envuelve, como si aquél ser divino entrará a las entrañas de una bestia.

"Algún día, hermano, comprenderás que hay cosas mil veces más importantes que tu odió por padre. Cuando ese día llegue, ¡tal vez dejes de lastimar a gente inocente con tus estúpido odio!".

Pero Natsuo se equivocó, sí, él está seguro de ello.

Porque Natsuo nunca pensó que él sería capaz de amar a alguien que su padre le ofreció, con su vida. Natsuo nunca consideró que de hecho él podría ver más allá de su odio, fijarse en el empeño de este chico por no ser descubierto, porque protegía algo más importante que su propia existencia.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, la primera vez que Todoroki Shoto vio a su futura esposa, vio que era la clara imagen de un chico vestido de mujer que aparentemente solo él distinguía, la curiosidad le ganó al odio por las decisiones de su padre.

No obstante, esta se desvaneció prontamente, y en su lugar vino la gratitud: gratitud por tenerlo en su vida, fuera como fuese.

Y sin embargo, al final, tal y como Natsuo y Dabi habian previsto, su molestia han avasallado toda su paciencia y amabilidad.

De seguro me odia.

Ha hecho algo horrible, algo atroz, y comprende al instante que debe remediarlo a como dé lugar.

Desliza la puerta de su habitación, dispuesto a correr adonde haga falta, adonde él esté.

Pero entonces, se encuentra con el consejero real que cae de rodillas al verlo.

―Su Majestad imperial... ―tartamudea, y Shoto no escucha nada más de lo que tiene para decir.

Lo comprende al instante.

Es el emperador, y sus obligaciones vienen antes que sus deseos.

Esa noche se acurruca en el taller de costura del emperador. El taller de los Todoroki es mucho más grande que el que perteneciese a su padre. Esta vez, no obstante, las telas y demas cosas no le brinda alivio en modo alguno.

Porque es tan diferente a dormir con Shoto a su lado que duele.

Ha mentido. Ha engañado. Y si bien no se arrepiente de nada, si bien sabe que en algún lugar Inko, Izuku y su madre viven felices, Katsuki siente que le ha fallado a alguien más.

Shoto no le ha puesto un dedo encima en todo este tiempo, y Katsuki por primera vez desearía que hubiese tratado.

Así al menos tendría motivos para odiarlo.

Sin embargo, aparte de lo de esta noche, Todoroki no ha hecho el menor amago de humillarlo o tratarlo de mala manera.

Sí, ha terminado haciéndolo, más ha dejado en claro el porqué.

Porque le mentí.

Tercamente, Katsuki no deja caer una sola lágrima en toda la noche, pese a que apenas logra conciliar un sueño que es producto del extremo agotamiento.

Es un hombre, después de todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Shoto no aparece por ningún lado.

Se ha marchado de urgencia a tratar asuntos reales a Tokio, aquellos asuntos que decidirían el futuro de ambos.

Shit, ¿Cómo diablos Enji consiguió la espada Kusanagi? ¿Qué ira a hablar Shoto con Toshinori? ¿Porqué hago tantas preguntas? Espero les haya gustado este maratón, tanto Alana como yo pensamos demasiado y tratamos de mejorar la narración pero espero les guste y nos leemos en el siguiente.

Erika~


	15. 12 八尺瓊曲玉

Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉): Son abalorios que surgieron en Japón durante la Era Jōmon. Una destacada magatama es el Yasakani no Magatama, uno de los tres Tesoros Imperiales de Japón. Eran objetos comunes que poseían como símbolo de su posición los gobernantes regionales desde el periodo Yayoi en Japón, y fue más extendido su uso en el periodo Kofun, como lo demuestra su presencia en los túmulos funerarios de dicha época.

Después de acabar el humo de aquélla pipa de opio, se metió a su habitación, esperaría que él fuera a verlo, algo dentro le indicaba que esa era la noche, la noche de los dos. Esa era su noche. Ambos deseaban al otro por diferentes razones. Después de todo había mandado aquélla carta a Osaka con la esperanza de volver a tener a sus manos aquél cuerpo de seda fina que pertenecía al hijo menor de los Shizouka.

A medianoche la puerta de la alcoba del antiguo emperador se abrió lentamente. Aquélla figura esperaba encontrar al pelirrojo durmiendo y poder hacer su cometido solicitado, sentía que tanto esfuerzo merecía esa recompensa pero lo que encontró fue al hombre sentado en la cama esperándole; empuñaba una katana que podía acabar con él. Eso fue una sorpresa.

—Después tantos años nos conocemos al fin…— murmura el hombre observando al chico de la máscara de Kitsune; uno de los mejores Samurai de todo Osaka. El otro solo movió levemente la cabeza de lado, a pesar de casi representar una amenaza la situación lo excitaba mucho.

—Así es, Señor Todoroki.— el joven hace una reverencia sin dejar de fijar su máscara al rostro del antiguo emperador —. Vine a pagar una vieja deuda.

Ambos hombres se enfrentan, ambos son poderosos y están bien entrenados para lo que hacen, el chico a cada segundo más ansioso por derrotarlo y por fin tomar su venganza por todo lo hecho.

Luego de varios minutos de pelea el pelirrojo tenía acorralado al menor contra el suelo, sujetando sus muñecas, sentado sobre él y sonriéndole satisfecho. El otro se retorcía bajo su agarre tratando de liberarse.

—Kitsune… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Te mandó la zorra de tu señor? O ¿Acaso quieres terminar como él?— pregunto el pelirrojo orgulloso de haber vencido al mejor de Osaka quien solo gruñía molesto.

—Siempre has sido un maldito, desde que supiste que ella era la hija de Susanoo, tu maldita ambición siempre ha sido más poderosa.

—¿De qué hablás? — sintió un dolor agudo en la pierna, notando como el de la máscara de Kitsune le había clavado el lado filoso de una magatama de quarzo, logrando que se zafara el chico quién se limpió la sangre. —¡Maldito!

Las manos del chico retiraron la máscara ante los ojos del pelirrojo, quien miró incrédulo al joven. —¡Tú! ¡Estabas muerto!

—Trataste me matarme porque sabía tu jodido secretó, ¿Creés que el emperador Toshinori no se enterara? ¿Acaso creés que Susanoo no sabrá que la mataste?

—Eres un maldito… ¡Ustedes y ella siempre fueron unos buenos para nada! ¡Ningúno de ustedes, buenos para nada, se merecían el título que Shoto dispone! ¡Siempre han sido basura para el reinó!

—No tanto como tú. — dicho ésto unas llamas azules encerraron a ambos hombres que se miraban con odio.

El viaje de visita a Tokio era muy tardado y complicado, pero eso no le importaba a Shoto quien miraba por la ventana de la carroza el alrededor, preguntándose el estado de su esposa, ¿Estaría dolida? ¿Le odiaba? Tenía miles de interrogantes pero la voz de su samurai le distrajo.

—Mi señor, ¿Esta preocupado por la llamada del emperador Toshinori?

—Eh. No, la verdad no, se que el emperador es la representación de una diosa benevolente, la emperatriz Nana en cambio fue la representación de Ame-No-Uzume se que él no sería capaz de matarme o dañarme, aún si yo soy la representación del cruel Susanoo… Sólo estoy preocupado por mi esposa. ¿Está bien qué me preocupé por ella? — miró con tristeza al samurai que pensó que el gran Susanoo no merecía mostrar aquélla faceta tan débil a un simple sirviente como él.

—Mi señor, es completamente normal, eso significa que ama a la emperatriz. Se nota que es una mujer muy bella y que lo amá.

—Si, es una persona encantadora. — sonrió nostálgico recordando el Bon Odori donde pudo apreciar el lado noble de Katsuki. —Cuando arribemos a Tokio deseó que manden un pergamino que les haré entrega, debe de llegar únicamente a las manos de mi esposa y de nadie más.

El samurai asintió, viendo como el emperador sonreía para volver la vista a la ventana, esperando que el trayecto no se alargara más de lo necesario. Necesitaba verle y decirle lo mucho que le tenía cautivado.

Por los pasillos del palacio imperial de Yokohama se logran aprecian el ruido de las sandalias de la emperatriz, se escuchan pesados, como si arrastrará una pena que nadie más que ella sabe.

Los sirvientes se habían retirado a sus hogares por pedido de su señora, así que sólo estaba él, buscando por todos lados un indició de su esposo. Desliza la puerta de su habitación por octava vez para volver a buscar alguna pista de su paradero, los pergaminos caen de su estante cuándo lanza a un rincón las prendas del Bon Odori. Uno de estos se abre antes sus pies mostrando el rostro de aquél a quien una vez amo; cuanto le odiaba ahora. ¿Cuántas noches lloró por el regresó de su amado? Deseó muchas veces que aquél chico de pecas regresará por él y escaparán lejos, tal vez lejos de todo Edo, solos ellos dos.

—Te esperé tanto tiempo, maldito bastado… ojalá el Shinigami tenga piedad de tu miserable alma.— y con sus manos, sujetando aquél pergamino observó como las llamas consumían cada recuerdo. Cuando las llamas se apagaron escuchó pasos lejanos, con el corazón en la boca, salió corriendo de la habitación esperando encontrarse con Shoto, ver sus bellos ojos y cada facción de su rostro, ver que no era falso aquél amor que se generaba al ver al jóven Todoroki.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, siguiendo el ruido como un estúpido, llegando al tronó donde pudo ver a alguien conocido.

—Hawks, ¿Qué hacés aquí? ¿Dónde esta mi esposo? — preguntó molesto al ver la Kusanagi en manos de su tío quién tenía una expresión seria. —¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Dónde está?! — más en ningún momento el rubio le respondió, sólo pudo sentir un agudo golpe en la cabeza antes de caer inconsciente antes los pies del contrario.


	16. 13八汰鏡

Yata No Kagami (八汰鏡): Es el espejo sagrado, es parte de los Tesoros Imperiales de Japón. Dice estar guardado en el Santuario de Ise, en la Prefectura de Mie, Japón. Su prohibición al acceso del mismo dificulta la veracidad de la información. El espejo representa la sabiduría y la honestidad. junto a la Kusanagi y la Magatama forman parte de los tesoros nacionales que pasan de generación en generación en la Casa Imperial Japonesa.

Veinticinco días, veinticinco jodidos días de viaje con paradas en algunos pueblos para claro; comprar vivieres para el viaje, que el emperador pudiera realizar su limpieza personal juntó a que les dieran descanso a los caballos, todo eso conllevaba un viaje a la capital de Edo. Shōto ya se sentía agotado y molesto, no era que le desagradara visitar Edo, claro que no, le molestaba el hecho de no haberse comunicado ni visto a su esposa en esos días, extrañaba sentir sus manos mientras dormían juntó a sus pequeñas maldiciones cuando se despertaba y se golpeaba con algunos de sus materiales de escritura.

-Mi señor, hemos llegado a la casa que el emperador Toshinori nos indicó, bajaremos sus cosas juntó a dejar a los caballos en las caballerizas, cuándo llegué la noche iremos con el emperador, cómo este lo indicó y solicitó- aquél chico alto y de cabello azabache le indicó mientras Todoroki sujetaba su cabeza, le empezaba a doler.

-Si, gracias Inasa, iré a darme una ducha, cuando salga quiero que el pergamino juntó a mi kimono imperial estén en mi habitación. - el samurai asintió energéticamente, algo que a Shōto le dió gracia. -. Tómate un tiempo libre Inasa, disfrutá Tokio te lo mereces, si necesito algo te lo haré saber de inmediato.

Vió al samurai darse la medía vuelta para irse, mientras Shōto entraba a la casa que quedaba por los terrenos del emperador, justamente la casa de invitados. Entró a esta para dirigirse al fondo, donde las aguas termales estaban, procedió a retirarse cada prenda no sin antes imaginarse que tal vez Katsuki y él debían ir a algunas aguas termales juntos.

Un rubio abrió los ojos de manera pesada, su nuca le dolía a morir juntó a que unas náuseas graves se apoderaban de su paladar.

-Veo que ya despertaste, ¿Cómo se siente la emperatriz de Yokohama? - preguntó un chico de rostro atractivo mientra mezclaba algo en un tazón hierbas.

-Y-yo... ¿Dónde estoy?

-Error. Deberías mejor preguntar ¿Porqué tienes nauseas?

-Cómo sabes...

Le interrumpio el azabache, colocando otra planta al tazón. -Cariño, soy un Miko, se diferenciar cuando una persona tiene náuseas por un golpe a una mujer que está en cinta y créeme, tu para nada estarás en cinta. - Bakugo le miró con el seño fruncido, mientras observaba cada movimiento del otro, al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo para extenderle el tazón al rubio quien le miró extrañado. -No, no tiene veneno, si lo fuera a realizar no hubiera usado flores analgésicas junto a un poco de flores de cerezos para amortiguar el olor.

El rubio tomó con ambas manos el tazón para beber un poco del líquido, tenía un aroma agradable pero un sabor amargo. El azabache solo lo miraba en ratos para asegurase que lo bebía y no lo tiraba, cuándo no quedó nada en el recipiente, el azabache sonrió complacido. -Gracias...

-Shindo Yō.

-Si, gracias Shindo. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en Tokio cariñó, específicamente en el templo de la diosa Ama-No-Uzume. - aquella confesión sorprendió al rubio, ¿Qué diablos hacía en Tokio? ¿Dónde estaba su tío Hawks... esperen; ¡Hawks tenía la kusanagi! ¡Oh por Amaterasu, eso era terrible! Si su esposo regresaba, le mataría. Un chasquido de dedos le trajo a la realidad, topándose con el rostro molesto de Yō. -cariño, no pongas esa cara por favor me asustas. Pero bueno, descansa dentro de poco vendrá alguién a verte. - sacó una peineta de flores de una caja para colocarsela juntó a otra con un halcón que tenía petalos dorados a su alrededor. -. Ponte esto, me pidieron dartela

-¿Mi esposo vendrá a verme? - los ojos oscuros de Yō le miraron con burla.

-No te puedo asegurar nada, pero creó que estarás muy alegré por la visita que vendrá. - se rió levemente mientras Bakugo le veía algo molesto, ¿De quién rayos hablaba el azabache? Al momento en que íba a pronunciar otra frase vió a la miko darse medía vuelta de manera grácil, llevándose sus instrumentos de curación junto a la caja donde sacó las peinetas.

Y así el azabache se retiró de la habitación dónde estaba hace unos minutos, sus pasos eran elegantes al caminar, al parecer el jóven era de una familia sacerdotisa ya que las miko sólo era sirvientas de templos a la diosa Ame-No-Uzume y solían tener posiciones privilegiadas al igual que los Shogun, ya que muchas veces las mujeres de las familias eran comprometidas al emperador por su conexión a las diosas más importantes o simplemente por su dinero, un ejemplo era Momo Yaoyorozu quién al ser la hija de uno de los comerciantes más importantes de todo Edo, era cortejada por muchos de los hombre más importantes de Edo, uno de ellos era su esposo quién antes de ser obligado a caserse con él, había ido con anterioridad a cortejar a la azabache que no le era indiferente en ninguno de los sentidos; pero quien podría serlo con Shōto, el joven emperador era la viva imágen de la seducción y la belleza, aún con esa cicatriz en el rostro no perdía ningúno de sus bellos atributos. No sólo era atractivo sino también era inteligente y amable, algo que nadie se esperaba del nieto del gran Susanoo, aquél dios rebelde y violento que era la representación de la fuerza de Edo.

Suspiró profundamente, si Shōto hubiera cortejado más rápido a Momo él nunca lo hubiera conocido, nunca hubiera tenido que haber portado aquél kimono de los Shizouka, hubiera pasado el tanabata con Izuku y su madre, estuviera entrenando para ser samurai pero sobre todo no estaría sufriendo por la pérdida de Shōto, no estaría sintiendo aquél vacío que ahora invadía a totalidad su pecho, no hubiera llorado por ver su cara decepcionada cuando se enteró que era un hombre pero sobre todo no estaría preocupándose por él mas que su misma persona. ¿Cuánto le había afectado la confesión de Shōto? Le afectó tanto que día tras día anhela despertar y tener una matriz reproductiva para hacer feliz a Shōto con la ilusión de un primogénito. ¿Estúpido no? Él, Bakugo Katsuki, un hombre que nunca en su vida deseó tener familia y menos con alguien como Shōto Todoroki ahora anhelaba con todo su ser sentirse amado por el emperador de Yokohama y formar una familia que ambos no habían tenido el derecho de disfrutar en sus tiempos correspondientes.

¿Tanto así amaba a Shōto?

... ... No lo sabía y tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Retiró por octava vez aquéllas plumas juveniles de sus alas, hace unos meses sus plumas adultas empezaron a crecer y pudo admirar el hermoso color carmín de estas, aquél que tenía en sus ojos era el de sus alas, su madre se sentiría alegre de tal suceso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - aquélla voz sin emociones le preguntó desde el otro extremó de la habitación, el sonido de las plumas siendo retiradas juntó al goteo de la sangre de aquél que estaba lejos era lo único que se apreciaba con claridad en aquella habitación.

Giro su rostro para ver con indiferencia a aquél samurai observado su rostro con asombró, cicatrices de un horrible tono morado y algunas costuras adornaban su, en algún momento, bello rostro. Se levantó con rapidez para acercársele corriendo a su samurai, extendiendo las alas para cubrirle al igual que su madre hacía cuándo era un pequeño que lloraba la retirada de su padre al campo de guerra.

-Amor mío, ¿Quien te hizo ésto? - preguntó con voz quebrada mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos carmesí.

Las manos del rubio tocaron el rostro de su amante con delicadeza, temiendo herirle más y producirle un dolor agudo.

-La kusanagi...

-S-si, la tengo, no tienes que preocuparte, s-solo descansa, n-no gastes energía- sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero antes de que cayeran su amante le limpio con sus manos, dejando una mancha terrible de sangre.

-Él no es sangre real... ella... ella siempre lo fue... Ella es la hija de S...- su voz se apagó para cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer su brazo con fuerza al suelo, Hawks le miró para a los segundos gritar de todo pulmón, sosteniendo con fuerzas el cuerpo sin vida de su, en algún momento amante. Lloró recargando su cabeza en el cuello mientras sus alas cubrían todo el cuerpo contrarió.

-¡Dabi, no me dejes! ¿Qué haré sin tí?... ¡Dime, bastardo celoso! - sacudió levemente el cuerpo de su amante, esperando que una pequeña llama apareciera, el Todoroki odiaba cuando le llamaba bastardo. -Te amo tanto, no se que es una vida sin ti... por favor no me dejes...

Pero en ningún momento Dabi le respondió, Hawks acercó sus labios a los contrarios, sintiendo la fría temperatura de su pareja, Dabi siempre era cálido. Depósito un casto beso no sin antes recordar que antes de su misión habían peleado por un detalle que Hawks quiso ocultar, aquélla vida que se creaba en sus fauses era un maldición y merecía morir.

Shōto término de comer para levantarse, su samurai Inasa le esperaba en el marcó de la puerta, un pergamino estaba en el suelo, siendo levantado por el heterocromatico quien hizo entrega de este a su samurai, pidiéndole que mandaran a uno de sus soldados a Yokohama y le entregarán aquél documento a Katsuki y sólo a ella.

Inasa asintió acompañando a su señor que estaba relajado, en unos minutos estarían frente al emperador Toshinori.

Siento que me pase de la raya matando a Dabi, perdonme pero estoy muy sentimental...(en el buen sentido) mi novio me contó una historia de amor japonesa y me dió tristeza la muerte de la pareja, dios. Para alejar la tristeza, vieron el coloreado oficial de Hawks, tiene una hermosas alas carmesí :'3 ¿Quién visitará a Bakugo? ¿Quién es el desendiente de Susanoo? ¿Porqué Hawks mencionó una vida? Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, besos y abrazos y gracias por todo su apoyó a esta historia, me hacen inmensamente feliz al saber que mi historia les gusta y les interesa.

Alana~


	17. 14 須佐之男

Susanoo (須佐之男): Es el dios del mar o de las tormentas, y las batallas. Es el hermano de Amaterasu y de Tsukuyomi. Este dios se califica a veces de salvaje y a veces de considerado. El Kojiki y el Nihonshoki lo describen como un antecesor del linaje imperial. En contraste, algunos lo consideran como un dios nativo o cabeza de un pueblo de Izumo.

Un rubio trataba de acomodar su kimono, la mujer y el chico a su lado le miraban con duda. —No, no puedo acomodarme bien el kimono, es algo complicado.

—De viste aceptar la ayuda de Aizawa en vez de tratar de verte maduro ante Izuku. — se acercó molesta al rubio que sonrió a la mujer que le golpeó con fuerza en el vientre. —. La próxima será en el rostro

El pecoso se acercó al hombre para asegurarse de que estaba bien, no sin antes temblar de miedo por los ojos molestos de la fémina.

—Tranquiló joven Midoriya, solo fue un golpe debiste ver en nuestra juventud, casi me sacaba los dientes.

—Ya veo.

—Shōto ya llegó al palacio, vengan rápido — anuncio un hombre de cabellos largos azabaches y mirada aburrida, ambos asintieron para caminar rumbó a la sala del trono, no sin antes suspirar tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Shōto estaba acompañado de Inasa, mientras varias sirvientas le servían Sake junto a dejar un plato con dangos en la mesa de centro por si llegaban a tener hambre. Escucharon la voz de un hombre casparrear, volteándose a donde el ruido se originaba mirando a Toshinori Yagi, el emperador de Tokio junto a una mujer azabache y un joven de cabellos verdes alborotados al igual que el emperador.

—Jóven Shōto, es un placer tenerle en Tokio, perdón por la llamada tardía pero mi esposa estaba arreglándose— señaló a la mujer que abrió su abanicó, tapando parte de su rostro mientras miraba de mal manera al rubio.

—No se preocupé, entiendo que la emperatriz debe verse presentable ante todos.

—Si, bueno tomemos asiento para poder dialogar tranquilos, — habló alegremente mientras la mujer y el joven tomaban asiento a sus lados mientras Shōto e Inasa se sentraban frente a ellos. —esperó el viaje haya sido poco tedioso, ya ve que últimamente su abuelo esta generando tormentas por las costas.

—Fue tranquilo a comparación de otras veces. Pero Señor Toshinori, ¿Para qué me necesita con tanta urgencia?

—No se te escapa nada Shōto, igual a tu padre.

El heterocromatico asintió, no le gustaban las comparaciones de su padre y él pero era común que ofenderse era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Vera hay un asunto delicado que no pudimos establecer en la paz firmada, tengo entendido que usted aceptó la mano de la joven Shizouka para crear una alianza de paz entre Tokio y Yokohama.

—Si, aunque en realidad mi padre la firmó antes de mi tomá del reinó. — defendió Shōto a lo que la fémina sonrió alegré, cerrando el abanicó.

—Bueno, queremos hacerle el favor de liberar a Katsuki Shizuoka de su reino, no romperemos la paz tratada pero deseamos que la jóven regresé a Osaka para su entrenamiento en el templo de Ama-No-Uzume— indicó la mujer a lo que Shōto frunció el señor en un claro indició de desaprobación.

—¿Para qué desean a Katsuki en Osaka, su deber es estár a mi lado como mi esposa? — la mujer hizo una mueca de hastío a lo que Toshinori le solicitó que se comportará como la emperatriz que era.

—Verá, el tratado es de negociaciones de paz que si bien fueron firmadas por su padre usted puede disolver con facilidad, no lo tomé a mal pero queremos que usted sea libre y pueda casarse con la joven Yaoyorozu, no queremos que ningúno de los dos éste obligado a un matrimonio sin amor. Ya que todos sus sirvientes y demás han dicho el amor que ambos profesan y así ustedes podrán ser felices y continuaremos siendo aliados juntó a que los territorios de Osaka son suyos. — indicó Toshinori, si bien Shōto se caso sin amar a Katsuki, los sentimientos por el rubio se fueron acrecentando cada vez más y ahora le amaba más que alguna vez amó a Momo.

—Además, queremos que la jóven regresé a los brazos de su verdadero amado, — la mujer se levantó para color ambas manos en los hombros del chico pecoso — nuestro hijo Izuku Yagi, sería lindo volverlos a ver, no sabe cuántas lágrimas derramó mi hijo por la joven Shizouka, usted comprende ese dolor joven Todoroki.

El heterocromatico guardó silencio, reconociendo el rostro que Katsuki siempre plasmaba en sus pergaminos, era el hijo del emperador Toshinori. Tal vez la fémina estaba en lo correcto y debía pensar en la felicidad del rubio pero una parte de él pensaba de manera envidiosa, no quería dejar ir a Katsuki, aún si el rubio llorará por el pecoso, aún si cuando duerman sueñe en tener a otro en su cama, nunca dejaría ir a la persona que lo tenía cautivado como un niño pequeño un nuevo juguete; aunque Katsuki era muchos más cautivante que cualquier otra persona.

Shindo refunfuñaba mientras recogía las flores medicinales, le tocaba a la floja de Camie pero la señorita había sido llamada por un samurai espeluznante a su punto de vista; como a la chica le gustaba aquél pelón, era asqueroso, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto para terminar su tarea cuanto antes, además aún no compraba el arroz para la comida de su señor; porqué ni de joda dejaría a la rubia cocinar, la última vez casi los intoxica. Escuchó unos pasos algo lejanos, pensando que su señor tal vez quería espantarle.

—Capitán Hawks, lo siento pero déjeme decirle que… — dejó de hablar para ver la figura de un hombre que no era el capitan, su rostro estaba herido pero aún así parecía molesto.

—¿Dónde está tu señor? — preguntó con una voz grave, asustando al chico que señaló el templo donde ambos integrantes de la familia Shizouka descansaban.

Avanzó a paso tranquilo hacía la entrada del templo mientras el azabache, trataba de relajarse, debía ir corriendo al palacio cuanto antes, pero no podía dejar sólos a ambos Shizuoka, estaba entre la espada y la pared; rezó porque Camie y aquél samurai aparecieran para ayudarle.

Dentro de su habitación Hawks admiraba el rostro de su pareja, esperando que moviera aunque sea una mínima facción de su cuerpo, indicándole que aún seguía vivo; le ordenó a Yō que buscará plantas desinfectantes juntó a otras aromáticas y así poder realizar los rituos funerarios a su amante, no dejaría que otra persona tocará el cuerpo de su pareja, suficiente había tenido con ir a conseguir la información que Toshinori necesitaba juntó a la llave de la kusanagi.

Suspiro por quinta vez en el día, cuando terminé todo el asunto que Toshinori y Mitsuki habían planeado, iría a Osaka y se realizaría un Harakiri, se llevaría a la tumba a aquél parásito consigo mismo, aquél por el cuál Dabi y él habían discutido, aquella llama del abuso de Enji.

—Se que me intentarías quemar por pensar aquéllo pero no me arrepiento, ni nunca lo haré… eres la persona que amo y no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesitó para ser feliz, no quiero que él se enteré de la cualidad de mi familia y haré todo lo posible para llevarlo a la tumba… Enji no sabrá.

—¿No sabré que? — la voz del hombre de sus pesadilla inundó cada rincón de aquélla habitación, se volteó con terror topándose al monstruo que Dabi debía matar. —Así que tu eras la zorra de mi hijo, tenían buenos gustos.

Hawks tembló como lo haría un cervatillo al ver al lobo que mató a su madre, un líquido mojó el suelo; Enji sonrió de satisfacción, aquél chico le recordaba con cariñó. —U-usted ¿Qué hace aquí? S-son terrenos de Toshinori… no puede estar aqui. — se hizo para atras, tratando de huid de aquél hombre pero estaba encerrado con él.

—Vine a buscar a mi hijo para matarle, pero veo que se adelanto su muerte, una pena. — indicó levantando los hombros con desilusión, Hawks gruñó molesto mientras con sus alas cubría el cuerpo inerte de su pareja, temiendo que el contrarió lo dañara más.

—Que tierno se ve capitán, pero una zorra cómo usted no merece tocar a mi hijo.

—¡Usted lo trato como escoria toda su vida! ¡A él y a los otros, deje por lo menos que descansé en paz! — defendió Hawks a su pareja mientras Enji aplaudía su valor.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte tratar de defender a mi hijo pero créeme, se muy bien lo que planeaba, solo pudo tratar de arrancarme un ojo y no lo consiguió bien ¿Qué te asegura que tu no serás la excepción?

—Porque yo… y-yo…

—Ni siquiera sabes su verdadero nombre y aún así le llorás; patético… déjame decirte que su nombre no es Dabi, su nombre es Touya Todoroki. — Hawks abrió los ojos a desmedida, su amante le había mentido todo este tiempo, ¿Qué era para Dab-Touya…?

Enji miró al jóven, recordándole a Rei; oh, la única mujer que le temía y amaba, cuál estúpida era pero aún así a jóven resultó ser mucho mas útil de lo que pensó, poseedora de un kirk de hielo y un corazón digno de ser alabado por su abuela Amaterasu, había pagado tanto por la jóven a los padres de su esposa, les obligó entregarles la mano de su hija y lo consiguió, aquélla última descendiente directa del gran Susanoo fue la pieza clave de su plan, quitarle a Toshinori la oportunidad de unir las fuerzas de los dioses contra el Samurai negro fueron inútiles, aquél hombre buscaba las joyas imperiales para conseguir el puesto de emperador; un puesto que todos anhelaban pero solo los de sangre real tenían el derecho, sólo costó romper la cordura de su esposa para obtener la verdadera Kusanagi y su estúpido hijo Touya le había robado la llave, pero claro, le mataría al igual que lo hizo con su esposa y Natsu, ningúno de sus otros hijos merecía el título de Shōto.

—Sabe capitán Shizouka, me enteré que su familia obtuvo los terrenos de Osaka porque su madre era una prostituta, dígame; ¿Usted es igual a ella? …

Ya les di Spoilers del capítulo más reciente del manga de Bnha y bueno ¿Qué sucederá entre Hawks y Enji? ¿Para qué lo buscó? ¿Izuku o Shōto? ¿Chocolate o fresa?

Y gracias por las mil leídas, en serio estoy tan agradecida; una última pregunta, ¿no le es molesto que les pida perdón por todo? Es que en Japón pides perdón y gracias por todo que me es extrañó no hacerlo.

Alana~


	18. 15神楽

Kagura (神楽): Es una antigua ceremonia teatral japonesa, con danza y música, en honor a los dioses de la religión sintoísta. El evento consta de numerosos actos, divididos en dos partes principales. La primera, ritual, consiste en preparar el espacio, za (座), en el que el kami se manifestará. La segunda parte recoge la representación llevada a cabo por sacerdotes para el entretenimiento de la deidad y de la audiencia.

Estaba molesto, claro que lo estaba, frente a él estaba aquel chico por el que Katsuki amaba y para joderle la vida, le suplicaba que dejará a Katsuki.

—Por favor, se que lo que comentaron mis padres no es nada sencillo, pero porfavor déjale ir, ella no te ama y nunca lo hará...— ambos chicos estaban a las afueras del castillo de Tokio, Shōto había salido hecho una furia, dejando a Inasa con los emperadores, pensaba irse de regreso a Yokohama y dejar que aquellos, no pensaba dialogar con ellos pero el próximo emperador de Tokio le siguió, tratando de charlar tranquilamente ahora sin la interrumpió de sus padres pero Shōto no lo tomó de buena gana, encendiendo sus llamas en modo de amenaza, no íba a dejar que ellos decidieran más en su vida y la de Katsuki.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes que ella no me amá?

—Porque yo la conozco desde niños, se cada pequeño detalle de su vida, le amó con todo mi ser...

—Si eso fuera cierto no hubieras dejado que tus padres la enviarán como tratado de paz, hubieras invadido Yokohama por ella pero no lo hiciste... ¿creés que ella aún te ama?

Izuku soltó el brazo derecho del jóven para mirar al sueño, era cierto, él había dejado que Katsuki fuera la esposa de aquél joven y en ningún momento pensó en ir por él, ¿acaso no lo amaba? Claro que si... no. No debía mentirse, no le amaba, sólo le atraía como cuando tienes algo que los demás niños no tienen, si de verdad le amaba tanto como decía porque nunca pensó en interrumpir la boda e ir por él, aún sobre lo que Enji y los demás invitados le hicieran. Pero no fue así...

—Y-yo... prefiero que Kacchan me lo diga con sus propias palabras... mientras tanto no creeré nada de lo que dígas...— Ah, ¿Por qué decía eso? Era más que sencillo que Kacchan lo golpeará por a parecerse a que le dijera que lo amaba, si que era estúpido.

—Como usted deseé, mañana en la noche mis hombres y yo emprenderemos el viaje de regresaremos a Yokohama, usted deber de estar con su caballo y sus cosas a más tardar cuando los rayos de sol toquen el suelo, si usted no está tomaré eso como una rendida pacífica, ¿Queda claro emperador? — la mirada de Shōto era igual a la de su padre, estaba molestó y mucho pero aún así sabía controlarse.

—Si. Créame que no me rendiré tan fácil con Katsuki.

—Eso espero emperador, eso esperó...

Katsuki había salido del templo cuando la miko rubia entró a su habitación para invitarle a salir, le pareció una buena idea conocer los alrededores de Tokio y quien sabe, capaz se topaba con su esposo.

—Nee, Kats. ¿Qué se siente ser la heredera de Osaka? — preguntó con curiosidad mientras el de ojos carmín miraba con detenimiento la fuente donde habían peces koi.

—No lo se, nunca conocí Osaka, nací y me crié en Yokohama así que no sabría como contestarte. — levantó los hombros es un signó de poca importancia mientras la chica asentía para jalarle a una biblioteca donde varios pergaminos eran almacenados, un chico de ojos rasgados y cabello de un color morado saludó a la rubia para indicarle algo que él no logró escuchar.

—Vamos Kats, sígueme— le hizo un ademán con la mano mientras sacaba un pergamino de curioso color rojo, abriéndolo en una mesa mientras el rubio se acercaba. —tu familia es muy importante, siempre han sido parte importante de la historia militar de Edo, se sabe que los terrenos originales de tu familia son los de Shizouka pero gracias al apoyo que le brindaron a Tokio, la familia del emperador les hizo entrega de Osaka; según los rumores Osaka está lleno de barrios rojos, al parecer tu abuela era una sirvienta en estos lugares. — Bakugo le miró con sorpresa, un barrio rojo juntó a los Hanamashi aquellos lugares donde los soldados y demás hombre de Edo iban a tener relaciones sexuales con una geisha o maiko que podría ser un hombre o una mujer, en aquéllos lugares no importaban las orientaciones sólo el dinero que conseguían; se cree que los vástagos de estas mujeres deben de cumplir el mismo rol que los de su progenitora ya que según los dueños de los Hanamashi son creados para procrear y seducir.

—Eso es asqueroso...

—Si, lo és... sabes si no fuera por el capitán Hawks yo estaría trabajando en uno— aquél comentario hizo que Bakugo le mirará con atención, notando los labios temblorosos de la joven. —gracias a mi kirk, mis padres me vendieron a un Hanamashi, tenía apenas siete años que niña esperaría que sus padres le hiceran eso... viví sólo unos meses, el capitán me compró y me dijo que viviría en el templo desde ese momento me convertí en una miko...

—No lo sabía, lo lamento Camie.

—No tienes que lamentarse, sabes cada vez que pienso en eso agradezco haberme topado con el capitán en aquél jardín de flores y hasta la fecha le estoy agradecida.

—Suena como un buen hombre.

—Lo es, aunque es algo tonto; cuando empecé a vivir en el templo Yō me contaba que el capitán tenía anhelos de ser tan valiente como el emperador Enji, era gracioso verle hablar de él con esos brillos en los ojos. Kats, dime, ¿Quieres qué te continúe contando de tu familia?

Bakugo asintió viendo a la chica sonreír complacida mientras se levantaba a buscar más pergaminos mientras el chico de cabellos morados le regañaba por desordenarlos.

La copa de Sake que en algunos momentos estaba de pié ahora era estaba desperdigada por todo el suelo del templo mientras un chico rubio era amarrado de boca y brazos por un hombre pelirrojo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no podía dejar de temblar y llorar; ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo y sus ganas de luchar?... muertas, eso era lo que estaban, había tratado de borrar todo afecto al emperador Enji cuándo lo conoció por primera vez junto a producirle odió cada vez que le recordaba, pero le era imposible, aquél hombre había sido su figura a seguir y ahora aquél hombre le amarraba contra su voluntad míentras una de sus manos sujetaba sus alas con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancarlas.

—Tu y mi esposa son lo mismo, suciedad resultante de la mezcla impura de un linaje puro, ambos son descendites de una ramera que enamoró a un hombre importante, ambos son lo único de su familia y sobre todo ambos me son tan cautivantes— Enji jaló un poco la tela del kimono de Hawks, dejando al descubierto sus hombros pálidos, mordiéndole con fuerza logrando sacar un hilito de sangre, Hawk grito ahogadamente gracias a la mordaza en su boca mientras pataleaba con fuerza, tratando de golpear a su agresor. —pero sabés, olvidaré el hecho de que Natsu fue el maldito cotilleja que les confesó todo a su hermano y a mi esposa, olvidaré a mi hijo y todo lo qie conlleva darle la información de las joyas del imperio al samurai negro si tú, — ahora besó la herida del jóven que tembló atemorizado. — huyes conmigo a Nagasaki.

Hawks le miró con temor, con aquellos rubí empadados en miedo y terror, aquéllos ojos que le hacían recordar los tenues grises que le miraban con pavor y dulzura, tratando de ablandar su corazón con un amor que Enji nunca correspondió, no se arrepentía de ninguna de las cosas que le hizo a su esposa, todo fue para dejar que su descendencia fuera fuerte y capaz, los demás eran fallos; Fuyumi una chica débil con un kirk de hielo que le era difícil de controlar, Natsu un kirk poderoso de hielo pero poco liderazgo y fuerza, Touya una llama del mismo infierno, un chico con las capacidades aptas para ser un soldado pero muy dependiente con su madre como todos sus demás vástagos, hasta la llegada de Shōto, un híbrido con las capacidades mejoradas de ambos, emocional pero con su entrenamiento resultó ser el mejor soldado de todo Edo, un heredero dignó del gran Susanoo.

—Mi hijo siempre lloraba por su madre, tal vez por eso de fijó en alguien como tu; ambos son lo mismo. — le dió una patada en el estómago haciendo que el chico se encogiera del dolor. —. El último heredero directo de los legendarios guerreros Shizouka, es una pena que todos vean a tu familia como una moneda de cambio sin sentimientos, tu y tu sobrina sólo existen para crear alianzas y abrir las piernas como la zorra de la señora Shizouka, siempre atractiva y salvaje pero en realidad era una cualquiera, tu padre la compró por estas hermosas alas.

Que se callará, rogaba porque se callará. Su padre no era igual a él, nunca fué igual a él, su padre amaba a su madre con devoción aún si ella era cruel o despiadada con los sirvientes siempre le amó sobre la razón, la compró y la sacó de allí porque la amaba, nunca fue por su kirk, siempre por amor.

—Sabes, no me importa lo que pienses — le dió un golpe con fuerza al chico dejándolo inconsciente para poder levantarlo y cargalo sobre su hombro y salir de aquél lugar.

No se topó al chico azabache de hace unos minutos, pensando que tal vez habría escapado así que subió con a Hawks a una carroza mientras el conducía.

Para los que pensaron que la pregunta de fresa o chocolate déjenme decirles, que eso era random, otra cosa ¿Que piensan de lo sucedido en este capitulo?

Alana


	19. 16式神

Shikigami (式神): Es el término utilizado para los espíritus invocados por un onmyoji o un hechicero japonés. Los shikigami se utilizan para proteger y servir a su amo, al igual que el concepto occidental de espíritu familiar de un mago. Hay muchos tipos de shikigami descritos en leyendas, siendo el tipo más común el de recorte de papel encantados que puede producir la ilusión de otro objeto de la vida real.

Shindo corría por toda la plaza de Tokio, buscando a la rubia y aquél tipo; la gente le miraba con sorpresa, una miko no podía salir seguido de su templo a menos de que estuviera escoltada pero tal parecía que buscaba algo con insistencia. Escuchó una risa dulce para dirigir su mirada a la biblioteca donde Camie y la emperatriz Katsuki hablaban animadamente mientras Seiji les veía molesto.

-¡Camie! ¡Seiji! - los llamado voltearon a ver a quién les gritó para toparse con Shindo quien se veía cansado, como si hubiera huido de algo terrible, ambos se acercaron a él mientras Bakugo les seguía por detrás, observando el estado del miko.

-¿Qué haces fuera del templo Yō? Sabés que sólo puedes salir escoltado.- indicó el de cabellos morados mientras trataba de tocar al azabache que le golpeó la mano, alejándola de él.

-Hay un invasor en el templo, estaba buscando al capitán Hawks- comunicó a lo que el rubio se acercó corriendo, importandole poco si rasgó la tela del kimono.

-¿De qué hablás? ¿Quién buscaba a mi tío? - habló con su tono de voz normal, sorprendiendo a los otros dos mientras el azabache le miraba.

-Fue un hombre de cabellos cobrizos y una cicatriz enorme en su rostro, no se lo que quería pero se veía molesto... y mucho.

Toshinori miró por octava vez la kusanagi, la verdadera kusanagi del gran Susanoo, era mucho más distinta de lo que se esperaba juntó a tener inscrito el nombre de sus poseedores, lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver eo nombre de la ya muerta emperatriz de Yokohama y no el de Enji.

-El samurai de Hawks regresó muy herido según vió Midnight. - comentó Aizawa mientras miraba al rubio que estaba arrodillado con la Kusanagi en las manos.

-El joven Touya es muy buen soldado pero no creó que haya sido capaz de matar a su padre, nunca lo harían ninguno de ellos lo haría. - explicó a lo que el azabache asintió.

-Debemos llamar a Hawks y pedirle que llevé a Katsuki y la Kusanagi a Yokohama, el somnífero de Midnight ya fué recolectado y Shōto emprenderá su vieje de regreso mañana.

-Si, sabes estoy satisfecho de saber que el joven Shōto no es ni una pizca igual a su padre y que desea aliar ambas familias por si ocurre un ataque entre el samurai oscuro y algún pais extranjero. Aunque siento pena por el jóven Midoriya, no debe ser fácil aceptar que la persona que amás ya no te desea en su vida. - Aizawa se le acercó para recargar su cabeza en la espalda de Toshinori.

-Lamento no haberte dejado tener descendencia con una mujer- susurró tras la espalda del rubio que tomó los brazos que le rodeaban para besarles con dulzura.

-No digas tales cosas, sabes bien que yo preferí tenerte en mi vida que a una mujer que me pudiera dar los hijos que quisiera, elegí despertarme todas las mañanas viendo tu rostro descansar a mi lado y sabes que no me arrepiento de nada, porque te amo. - Aizawa no díjo nada, se mantuvo en silenció mientras trataba de articular alguna palabra, su rostro estaba de un tenue carmesí mientras el rubio sonreía, conocía de pies a cabeza a su pareja y sabía que estaba sonrojado a morir tratando de articular una palabra.

-¿Qué haremos cuando ambos caigamos en las manos de la enfermedad? ¿Quién tomará tu puesto? - preguntó con curiosidad.

-Midoriya, el joven tiene corazón se que él y Shōto reinaran con sabiduría Edo, harán lo que Enji y yo no pudimos hacer... darle paz a Edo.

Shōto miraba con atención aquél abanicó mientras suspiraba, ¿Qué sucedería si Katsuki quería regresar con Izuku? ¿Qué haría sin él? No, no, no podía pensar tan egoístamente, mucho había sufrido Katsuki a su lado que sería lo correcto dejarle ir mientras aún su amor hacia el rubio era reciente.

-Tengo tanto miedo de perderte y nunca más tenerte a mi lado... por favor cuando lo veas dime que me amas a mí y no a él, dime que estaras juntó a mi aunque no podamos crear una familia... Katsuki. - recargo si frente en aquél abanicó para escuchar cómo alguien le llamaba a la puerta.

-Señor, la emperatriz vino a hablar con usted, ¿le dejó pasar?

Miró a su samurai con el seño fruncido, había abierto la puerta en su totalidad sorprendiéndole. -Ya que arruinaste mi tiempo a solas es por sentido común deducir que la puedes hacer pasar.

-Lo lamento señor.

-No, no, no. Olvídalo Inasa, se que eres algo impulsivo así que para la próxima me iré al templo, así puedo escuchar tus pasos y prepararme para el susto de mi vida.

-Si, lo lamento - cerró la puerta para dejar a Shōto suspirar y guardar aquél abanico en sus prendas, saliendo a los minutos topándose con la azabache que le miraba sería.

-Emperatriz.

-No me llamé así joven Todoroki...

-¿Porqué no? Acaso quiere que la llame por su apellido.

-No, ese no es mi apellido, mi apellido es Shizouka, Shizouka Mitsuki.

-Usted es...

-Si, soy la madre de Katsuki Shizouka, su esposa. Aunque no vine a decirle quien soy, vine a hacer algo mucho más importante. - el heterocromatico asintió viendo como la mujer retiraba la peluca de cabello azabache dejando ver un salvaje cabello rubio igual al de Katsuki.

-No puedes ir al palacio, el capitán lo prohibió. - comentó Yō mientras veía al rubio colocarse una yukata para hombre.

-¿Entonces cuál era su idea de traerme aquí?- miro al azabache con un gestó de frialdad haciendo que este gruñera un poco.

-Para que no te echaran la culpa de la Kusanagi. - murmuró Seiji mientras Camie emitía un ruido de sorpresa.

-Kats, cuando Todoroki se enteré de que Hawks le entregó la Kusanagi al emperador de Tokio, tu...- tapó su boca con sus manos, mirando con preocupación al chico.

-Lo sé, se que robar las joyas del emperador es considerado pena de muerte, mas no pienso dejar que se lleven al pajarraco de Hawks, después de escuchar lo que hizo por ti, sumado a que me ayudó. No puedo dejarlo. - suspiró con la voz ronca, tenía miedo de volver a ver el rostro decepcionado de Shōto.

-Te acompañaremos al palacio, después de todo los tres somos lacayos de los Shizouka, es nuestro señor el que esta desaparecido, no podemos dejarlo así. - apoyo Yō mientras Seiji y Camie sonreían.

-Vale. Vamos cuanto antes.


	20. 17族

Taiyōzoku (族): Es una expresión que la prensa amarilla comenzó a utilizar en el Japón de la posguerra para describir de forma despectiva a un pequeño fenómeno que se estaba dando entre los jóvenes acaudalados del país, más rebeldes contra el orden establecido como lo fue introducción a la música americana y demás.

Un pequeño niño corría por los pasillos de una enorme casa, en sus manos cargaba una espada de madera.

-Hawks, ¿Qué hacés pequeño? - habló una mujer de bellos cabellos rubios salvajes y unos brillantes ojos dorados.

-Estaba practicando para ser un samurai, como tu y papá, ¡quiero ser igual de fuerte que el emperador Enji! - exclamó con una sonrisa pura que derritió el corazón de la mujer, su pequeño era un ángel.

-Eso es muy tierno pequeño, pero no puedes ser samurai con estas pequeñas alitas de pollito- comentó acercándose para tocar las alas infantiles, el color café de estás no era definitivo pero le parecían lindas a la fémina. -¿Has tomado el té que el médico te recetó? - el niño se quedó estático, había tirado el líquido ya que sabía asqueroso y le daba dolores de estómago.

-Si, todo hasta la última gota.

-Que bien.- suspiró aliviada para cargar a su hijo en brazos no sin antes lanzar al suelo la espada que este traía. -iremos a tu clase de kendo, antes de que llegue- le interrumpió el ruido de unos platos estrellándose en el suelo, voltando el rostro serio al lugar donde se producía el ruido.

-Lo lamento mucho, lo recogeré antes de que el joven se lastimé- la sirvienta se agachó para levantar los vidrios rotos mientras la mujer le veía de la misma manera; seria, sin mostrar signos de molestia o cualquier otro sentimiento, Hawks prefirió ocultarse en el cuello de su madre y no mirar la escena que se produciría en unos minutos.

La rubia pisó con fuerza el rostro de la chica haciendo que se clavará los vidrios rotros, el gritó de la sirvienta asustó a Hawks quién tamblaba en los brazos de su madre, no pudo saber con exactitud que sucedió pero la chica dejó de gritar y sólo se apreció un silenció en el que las respiraciones de ambos rubios eran lo único apreciable. Su madre avanzó después de dos minutos de silenció hacia la salida, Hawks pudo levantar la vista hacia la escena de atrás donde el rostro temeroso de la sirvienta tenía vidrios clavados al igual que el cuello mientras un charco de sangre la rodeaba. Las demás sirvientas bajaron al cabo de unos segundos para recoger el cuerpo de su compañera como si fuera un objeto, no un ser humano, otras limpaban la sangre mientras una última recogía los vidrios, prefirió no decir nada y sólo recargarse mas en la cruel mujer que era su madre.

Había sido un día caluroso, estaban en marzo y las cigarras lo anunciaban con sus cánticos armoniosos, Hawks sólo agitaba su abanicó mientras caminaba por los jardines de su hogar, varios sirvientes limpiaban y decoraban el jardín, hoy se celebraba el Hinamatsuri y como todos los años se celebraba a las chicas jóvenes, su hermana estarían en la celebración y sería su primera vez desde que fue internada en el Okiya en que conocería a su hermano menor, pudo ver como la cocinera moldeaba las arare mochi mientras sus ayudantes hacían el hamaguri con la pesca de hoy.

-¿Estas listo para ver a tu hermana? - la voz de su padre le sorprendió volteándose con rapidez que le fue graciosa al mayor, su padre era mucho más mayor que el emperador Enji y su madre pero gracias a su kirk continuaba mirándose joven, sus cabellos rubios tranquilos a comparación de su madre y brillantes ojos carmín como los suyos le miraban con amabilidad.

-Si, estoy más que listo. Mitsuki estará aquí y quiero conocerla.

-Eso es bueno hijo mío, ¿Te has tomado el té de hoy? - aquélla pregunta de ese horrible líquido, aún no entendía porque lo hacian beberlo todos los días.

-¿Porqué debo beberlo? Sabe horrible y huele peor, no quiero beberlo más- indicó Hawks viendo como su padre negaba levemente mientras tenía una expresión de tristeza.

-Es por tu bien Hawks, tu madre y yo sólo buscamos lo mejor para tí y tu hermana. - tocó el hombro de su hijo, las manos de su padre eran igual a las suyas, su madre tenía garras, tal vez Mitsuki las tenía.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, ambos sabía que esos mochi se quedarían ahí, enfriandose eternamente, porque ninguno de los dos volvería para tomarlos. Los brazos de Hawks rodearon la espalda de Dabi y él tiró de su cuerpo más cerca. Ambos se dieron vuelta para estar enfrentados y poder acercarse en un abrazo apretado y lleno de besos.

Sus piernas se enredaron y ambos se tiraron al suelo, había tanta tensión, tanta química, tanto encanto entre ambos que era imposible no terminar enredados el uno con el otro en un beso interminable de pasiones.

-¿Alguna vez...? -alcanzó a preguntar Dabi separándose de un beso apretado.

Hawks atacó su cuello y un jadeo se escapó de la boca del chico de cabellos albinos.

-Nunca -respondió respirando sobre ese cuello y luego volviendo a su boca-. ¿Tú?

-Tampoco -concordó Dabi con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron. Si esa iba a ser la primera vez que ambos iban a tener relaciones con otro hombre, tenían que asegurarse de no olvidarla. Aunque de todas formas, ambos estaban tan entusiasmados que lo que menos harían era olvidarlo.

Dabi se fue encima del rubio, la ropa producía una agradable fricción pero insoportable cuando buscaban sentirse lo más auténticamente posible. El de cabellos albinos quitó la parte superior del kimono de Hawks y el también se la parte superior y se abrazó al rubio, suspirando de alivio al sentir la piel tan cálida, con la temperatura tan alta de su acompañante.

-Tan caliente -murmuró rodeando su cuello con besos hasta llegar a la zona debajo del oído-. Tan suave.

El cuerpo de Hawks se estremeció. La voz de Dabi estaba tan cargada de deseo y tensión que él mismo reaccionó ante él. Había algo de genuino interés que le despertaba emoción. Dabi lo tocaba y lo acariciaba con tanta vehemencia que podía sentir cuánto le gustaba. Ambos estaban interesados en eso que pasaba, ambos se deseaban, se interesaban y se querían así, enredados hasta la muerte en un abrazo desnudo.

Cuando Hawks comenzó a mover la cadera, el cuerpo de Dabi respondió de la misma forma. Era automático, como cuando en las noches buscaban autocomplacerse y las caderas se les movían solas. No podía detener ese movimiento, no quería hacerlo. Se sentía tan bien rozarse y frotarse contra el cuerpo del de cabellos albinos, sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y que sus manos se aferrarse a sus alas. La boca del rubio le buscó el cuello y chupó allí con demasiada fuerza, ganándose un gemido sonoro por parte de Dabi. Por más que era la primera vez que hacía eso con un hombre, sabía cómo besar y donde. Conocía los lugares en los que se podía disfrutar.

Arqueó su cadera y abrió más las piernas para que el cuerpo de su acompañante encajara bien en su cuerpo. Se frotaron haciéndose caricias entre besos y Hawks alzó sus piernas para enrollarlas en la cintura de Dabi. Los gemidos le brotaban de los labios sin que pudiera detenerlos, también sentía al contraril jadear en su cuello cuando lo besaba. Se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca y tiró con sus manos del rostro de Dabi para poder besarse de nuevo. Había algo magnífico en la suavidad de su boca, de su lengua acariciando la suya.

-Eres tan apasionado -murmuró el rubio con la voz trémula.

Dabi se separó y le sonrió con una luz en sus ojos imposible de ignorar. El Shizouka bajó sus manos hasta la parte baja del yukata de Dabi y logró romperlos para quitárselo. Se incorporó, un poco para evitar la mirada directa sobre su notoria erección y otro para quitarle a Hawks su kimono. Fue sencillo y lo dejó en interiores al igual que él.

-Tú también pareces apasionado -comentó Dabi sonriendo -. Y espero que lo seas aún más ahora.

La ropa interior bajó, dejando a relucir el cuerpo desnudo de Hawks, su erección turgente y su rostro sonrojado de excitación y vergüenza. Dabi se quitó su propia ropa interior y se recostó sobre el rubio. Un gemido se les escapó a los dos cuando sus cuerpos, tan sensibles y calientes, se tocaron desnudos. Dabi se movió sobre su cuerpo y tuvo que reprimir unos cuantos gritos que tenía en la garganta queriendo salir. Era difícil cuando el cuerpo le pedía expeler esos sonidos tan deliciosos, que lo llenaban de vergüenza.

-No te contengas, Hawks -murmuró sobre su cuello, chupando y lamiendo donde seguramente habría una marca después-. Quiero oírte.

El cuerpo del rubio se sacudió con esa revelación y su boca se abrió de forma involuntaria para gemir todo eso que intentaba callar. La sonrisa perversa del contrario decía lo mucho que le gustaba oírlo gemir así. Un poco lo avergonzaban esos sonidos que él mismo creaba, pero también le gustaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de su amante, como si pudiera comérselo.

Se frotaron en intensas caricias y las uñas del rubio arañaron levemente la espalda de Dabi, dejando algunos surcos rojos a través de su piel obteniendo ronroneos gustosos como respuesta. Cuando ninguno de los dos pudo seguir soportando esa fricción.

-¿Quieres esto? -preguntó despacio, mirándolo con absoluta seriedad.

-Sí -murmuró el rubio con un hilo de voz, respirando rápidamente-. Lo deseo.

La mano de Dabi bajó y acarició la erección del rubio, causándole un intenso escalofrío y varios gemidos fuertes que llenaban la habitación. Su mano resbaló hacia abajo y se metió en los pliegues de sus glúteos. El primer dedo entró con cuidado y lento. El cuerpo de Hawks se tensó automáticamente y Dabi temió hacerle demasiado daño.

-Relájate, si te pones tenso va a doler -mencionó con cuidado.

Trató de relajar su cuerpo y respiró hondamente para que el dolor pasara desapercibido. Dabi se movió dentro de él cuando lo sintió más cómodo y pronto se encontró gimiedo en el aire, pero todo su cuerpo se convulsionó cuando el de cabellos blancos tocó un punto sensible en su interior.

-Te gustó -ronroneó Dabi, volviendo a tocar ese punto en Hawks y obteniendo un grito-. No te preocupes, habrá más de esto.

Un segundo dedo le siguió. El dolor volvió a su cuerpo, pero cuando Dabi comenzó a acariciarlo en su zona especial, el placer volvió a apoderarse de él. La otra mano agarró su erección y no pudo contenerse. Casi gritó por la variedad de sensaciones que sentía. Sus ojos miraron los turquesa de Dabi y vio increíble placer allí, como si disfrutara hacerlo sentir bien.

En el momento en que un dedo más se agregó, arqueó su espalda y el acto provocó que su entrada se estrechara, apretando los dedos de Dabi. Lo oyó gemir mordiéndose los labios y le dedicó una mirada lujuriosa.

-Tienes que hacer eso cuando esté adentro, ¿sabes? -pidió con una sonrisa seductora y Hawks respiró agitado, sin poder responder.

Movió sus dedos aún más, tocando ese punto tan sensible hasta que lo consideró suficiente. Los quitó despacio y se inclinó sobre el rubio para mirar su rostro. Estaba tan sonrojado por el esfuerzo y la excitación que no pudo resistirse a darle un beso.

-Eres hermoso, Hawks -Dabi se inclinó sobre los labios de su compañero y lo besó de forma suave y cuidadosa.

El corazón del rubio latió tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que tenía un ataque. Las palabras del contrario habían calado tan hondo; nunca le habían dicho algo así, ni siquiera él mismo creía ser hermoso, pero que Dabi lo dijera, lo hizo sentirse la persona más hermosa del mundo.

Sintió un frío en su nuca, tocó levente el lugar afectado, levantando la mirada a su pareja que tenía sangre en las comisuras de sus heridas, tenía una sonrisa extraña como si se burlara de él.

-Dabi, ¿Qué te sucede? - intento tocar el rostro de su pareja pero sus llamas le rodearon.

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pensaste que te amaba, te creíste todo lo que te dije, si que eres tonto.- acercó su mano con su kirk activado al rostro de Hawks, este gritó para alzar el rostro y despertarse.

Respiró agitadamente mientras sudaba frío, miró a su alrededor notando que estaba en su carroza.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Ugh - un quejido le hizo recordar el golpe en su vientre, temiendo bajo la mirada a la parte baja de su yukata, buscando alguna mancha de sangre o peor, mas no encontró nada. -¿Porqué sigo amando a un hombre que me mintió toda nuestra relación? Ya entiendo porque el emperador Enji me dijo idiota.

El estruendo de la puerta deslizante hizo que ambos mirarán a donde se producio el ruido, observando a un chico de cabellos salvajes siendo acompañado por otros dos.

-Katsuki, ¿Qué hacés aqu- le interrumpió el rubio lanzándose a sus labios, besándole con cariño. Cuando se separaron juntó sus frentes ante la mirada ingenua de su madre.

-Perdóname, se llevaron las Kusanagi... necesito tu ayuda Shōto.

El heterocromatico asintió, abrazando el cuerpo de su pareja mientras la rubia se levantaba, dispuesta a dejar a la pareja que necesitaban un momento a solas.

¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro entre Shōto y Katsuki? ¿Y la historia de Hawks? Dios, estoy emocionada, ya ni se que tiene planeado Alana a partir de este punto y tengo miedo, espero aún les este gustando la historia. Y hasta aquí mis actualización chicos.

Erika~


	21. 19成人式

Seijin Shiki (成人式): El segundo lunes de enero es una festividad nacional, el Seijin no hi, la ceremonia de la mayoría de edad (literalmente, "día del adulto"). Alrededor de esta fecha muchos municipios celebran una ceremonia a la que todos aquellos que tienen 20 años son invitados. Muchos de estos jóvenes, especialmente mujeres, acuden en vestidos tradicionales como el furisode (un kimono con mangas largas).

Después de veinticinco días estan de regresó en Yokohama, ambos guardan silenció mientras los sirvientes bajan las maletas, el rostro de Bakugo es cubierto por un velo oscuro y nadie puede verle excepto Shōto quien lo levanta para darle un beso y bajar de inmediato, las sirvientas le ven extraño, ¿Qué hace ese chico en el carroaje real? ¿Dónde está la emperatriz? Tan pronto como sus preguntas empiezan a salir de su boca, Shōto regresa con un kimono tan bello y delicado que todos se sorprenden de que lo tenga. Le hace entrega de tal ropaje al chico que lo recibe con las manos temblorosas, era el kimono que su padre realizó para la señorita Fuyumi Todoroki, el kimono que inicio todas las enfermedades de su padre, aquel pedazo de tela que tenía cada uno de los detalles que su padre plasmó en sus momento de vida; estaba en sus manos y era mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

—Por favor, dejen a mi esposa cambiarse en paz, no había lindos kimonos en Tokio así que tuvo que usar mi yukata— comentó viendo como las sirvientas asentían mientras se retiraban con rapidez dejando que el emperador ingresara de nuevo al carroaje.

—¿Porqué tienes ésto? — preguntó mientras el velo aún le cubría, su esposo se lo retiró observando aquéllos rubí empapados en lágrimas.

—Es el kimono que mi padre le encargo al sastre, Fuyumi se negó a usarlo en su boda por la fabricación obligada del sastre, lo guarde ya que era muy hermoso para tirarlo.

—Es el kimono que fabricó mi padre, puso hasta su último suspiró en él y es mucho más hermoso de lo recordaba, me hubiese encantado usarlo en nuestra boda, mi padre estaría feliz. — rió levemente mientras se retiraba las lágrimas, Shōto sólo se le acercó para volver a besarle con intensidad, siendo separado por Katsuki quien estaba sonrojado. —Estúpido, estámos en el carroaje, podrían escucharnos si lo hacemos aquí.

—Cierto. Lo lamentó— se separó más para voltear la mirada, esperando a que Bakugo se retirará su yukata y se colocará aquél kimono. —vuelvete a poner el velo.

—¿Eh?

—No quiero que nadie mas que yo vea tu rostro sonrojado. — Bakugo observó como el rostro de su pareja tomaba un curioso color carmesí que igualaba a sus cabellos.

—Si.

Y mientras le ofrece la mano a Shōto y este la toma con completo cariñó, sus ojos se encuentran.

Más allá del matrimonio que el antiguo emperador urdió, son la esperanza de paz hecha realidad.

O al menos, sus sonrisas lo son.

Observa el cielo sentado en el regazo de Shōto. Esta vez no hay estrellas: todo está nublado, y el aroma de la lluvia les llega como un cántico distante, un augurio de abundancia.

Pero a Katsuki nada de esto le molesta, porque puede conversar afablemente con su esposo, y eso es todo lo que importa.

―Hay algo que quiero saber.

Todoroki espera por la pregunta de Bakugo con cordial atención.

―Todo este tiempo… ¿nunca sospechaste de mí?

Se gira y lo mira fijamente; su rostro es impasible.

Cuando Shōto sonríe, su expresión es serena, casi inexpresiva, pero a la vez, algo pagada de sí misma:

―¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta de que eras hombre apenas te vi, Kats?

Siente su corazón hundirse en el fondo de su pecho. Por un lado, se siente feliz de que él, de entre todas las personas, no dudase de su identidad. Por otro lado, si Enji lo notó… Si incluso él lo advirtió, entonces…

Las manos de su esposo encuentran su rostro y sujetan sus mejillas gentilmente.

―Nadie más lo supo. Me cercioré de que así fuese.

Comprende entonces por qué las doncellas no habían insistido en bañarlo y vestirlo, o por qué todos los siervos acataron obedientemente la orden de no molestarlo en ningún sentido.

No había habido nada que temer en primer lugar.

Porque Shōto supo desde el primer momento que no se estaba casando con una mujer.

―Entonces…

―Me dije que tendrías tus razones. Y yo no tenía ninguna razón para delatarte, ¿o sí?

Piensa que sí, en realidad sí. Podría haberlo asesinado mientras dormía. Podría haber huido, podría…

Shōto supo, desde siempre, que él no estaría mintiendo sin una buena razón.

Las lágrimas vuelven a traicionarlo. Mira al frente.

―Pensé… que iban a matarme.

Siente un beso en la nuca y un susurro:

―Lo sé.

―Pensé que mi madre e Inko podría huir, podrian vivir en paz si yo tomaba su lugar…

Otro beso, una única palabra:

―Entiendo.

Pronto los senderos que recorre su mente a toda velocidad se vuelven balbuceos. Todoroki lo ayuda a voltear, y lo cobija entre sus brazos. Sabe que este es uno de esos talentos escondidos a los que nadie da importancia; saber reconfortar a las personas, saber qué decir, saber susurrar palabras de aliento y besar lágrima tras lágrima.

Es tan estúpido todo esto, y Bakugo rompe en carcajadas en medio de llanto. Todoroki no sabe cómo reaccionar, y trata de convencerlo de compartir el chiste consigo, si bien Bakugo adivina su preocupación.

―Es solo que… Es solo que dijiste que harías que me enamorara de ti…

Eres un ridículo. Eso quiere decirle. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a decirle algo así? Todoroki luce desolado, y Bakugo supone que intuye sus pensamientos.

Entonces, solo coloca una mano sobre una de las mejillas del emperador.

El emperador, aquí, en la palma de su mano.

―Y yo te amaba ya desde antes de que me dijeras eso.

Silencio. Los labios, el emperador entero tiembla.

Su voz también.

―Es solo que… te amo tanto.

Katsuki piensa en lo inseguro que es en realidad Todoroki Shōto bajo todos sus ropajes reales mientras enreda sus brazos en torno a su cuello, y es una rendición que no conoce de títulos de ningún tipo.

―Te amo, Katsuki.

Su nombre completo suena dulce en la boca de su esposo.

Y sabe dulce, también, cuando Todoroki lo deja beberlo de sus propios labios.

Cuando Shōto se inclina en un movimiento simple para encontrar su boca, y Katsuki responde el beso con parsimonia.

Nadie los apresura.

Nadie los amenaza.

Pronto las lágrimas del rubio se evaporan, y en su lugar llegan las sonrisas y las risitas tontas.

Las risas duran más de lo debido, y se convierten en besos.

Los besos se tornan en caricias, y todo es natural y suave.

Cuando las ropas caen, es casi a la par, y es un espectáculo digno de ver aunque ninguno de los dos repare en ellas.

Porque solo tienen ojos el uno para el otro, y labios para besar y manos para explorar al otro, apenas conscientes del apresurado camino al futon.

Katsuki está nervioso, sí, y Shōto puede sentirlo, puede hasta saborearlo, porque él también lo está; no ha tocado a nadie en demasiado tiempo, y definitivamente no sintiéndose así de expuesto y vulnerable.

No obstante, cada beso de Katsuki, cada dedo que explora sus mejillas, su cuello, su clavícula, su torso y hasta su vientre es un pequeño recordatorio de que no hay nada que temer porque ama, y es amado de vuelta.

Cuando son sus labios los que besan, Katsuki ríe a causa de cosquillas que no sabía que podía sentir en ciertas partes del cuerpo, y Shōto tiene la certeza de que se trata de la señal más clara de que está obrando bien, de que no lastimará a nadie esta vez.

De que la mirada de adoración de su pareja significa solo eso: que lo ama, más allá de cualquier título o compromiso, más allá de cualquier incomodidad que pueda sentir mientras él explora con sus dígitos todo el cuerpo amado, incluso lugares en los que su esposo nunca ha permitido ser tocado.

Apenas los besos no bastan, apenas la cercanía y la fricción se quedan cortas, se alinea entre las piernas abiertas para él en la cama. Es sencillo, porque miles de personas lo han hecho antes. Incluso él mismo lo ha hecho con varias personas antes.

Pero nunca con Katsuki, y eso es lo que cuenta, eso es todo lo que importa cuando la delicada espalda se curva con un respingo, las vértebras haciéndose evidentes bajo la piel nívea tras meses de no ver el sol.

Está dentro de Katsuki, y está seguro de que no es agradable al principió.

Esperó, él sabe cómo moverse: sabe cómo hacerlo sentir bien, dónde tocar y dónde ejercer la presión justa, como el más experto arquero sabe cómo tirar.

Pronto siente las piernas que lo rodean a él, pronto se queda sin aliento entre el vaivén y la unión de sus bocas, en medio de una inefable espiral de fuego.

Es un sentimiento tan devastador y al mismo tiempo un pequeño milagro que ocurre no entre un emperador y un descendiente militar, sino entre dos personas comunes y corrientes.

Esa noche, Katsuki y él crean algo. Una promesa, un sello, algo tan maravilloso e intangible como las gotas de lluvia que se estrellan contra las hojas de los árboles en el exterior.

Todoroki lo comprende a la perfección luego de ver todo blanco, luego de sentir en carne viva los estremecimientos ajenos como si fuesen propios y escuchar su propio nombre en gimoteos para nada eufónicos que aun así le suenan a canciones antiguas y melodías etéreas.

Él también repite el nombre de la persona que ama cuando le llega el turno.

Ahora tiene una pareja para besarle.

―Katsuki…

Una pareja para tomar su mano, para hacer permanente este enlace que no se rompe cuando se retira de su interior.

―¿Sí, Shōto?

Una pareja para quedarse dormido a su lado y saberse la persona más afortunada.

Una pareka para abrir los ojos una y otra vez y encontrarlo a su lado, para oír su respiración tranquila.

Una pareja para no despertar solo a la mañana.

Una pareja para comprender que sí, no está solo.

Y que Katsuki, el tangible, auténtico y nunca volverá a dejarle solo como los demás.

Shōto Todoroki cierra los ojos nuevamente.

Ni siquiera ahora ha perdido la sonrisa.

Ya esos dos son unos mismo :'3 dios fue tan lindo, ¿Qué le hicieron a Hawks? ¿Lo encontrarán? Los leo entendido. Recuerden cada comentario es un amén para que Hawks regresé sano y salvo.

Erika~


	22. 20祭り

Matsuri (祭り): son uno de los rituales más importantes de la sociedad japonesa, tienennel fin de celebrar conceptos básicos del ser humano aunque muchos surgieron del Japón rural y tienen un origen claramente agrícola, existen otros matsuri dedicados a recordar eventos históricos como grandes batallas o leyendas y mitos específicos de cada región.

Cuatro meses, cuatro largos e interminables en los que nadie podía encontrar a Hawks, muchas cosas ocurrieron en ese tiempo y entre ellas la modificación del palacio imperial de la familia Todoroki a Osaka juntó a que Izuku Yagi tomo el cargó de su padre Toshinori juntó a casarse junto a la campesina de Ochako Uraraka, además de que se esperá un futuro pleno para Edo.

Inasa y Tokoyami fueron los únicos samurai que no se han rendido, cada uno con un motivó; Inasa descubrió que Enji fué el que secuestro a Hawks y lo traería a Shōto para que su juicio fuera preparado mientras Tokoyami buscaba a quien era su señor y protector.

—Mis señores— era la voz cansada de Inasa, en su rostro se admiraba el cansancio que la busqueda plantaba en su ser, Shōto y Katsuki le miraron con preocupación, arrodillándose para ver al samurai. —Pudimos escuchar de unos campesinos que vieron a una mujer de bellas alas carmesí caminar juntó a un hombre de cabellos cobrizos y una horrible cicatriz en Nagoya.

—¿Mujer? Inasa, mi tío era hombre, no una mujer.

—Lo sabemos, pero puede que su cabello haya crecido y la hayan confundido así que no sabríamos si en realidad es él.

—No debemos perder más tiempo, conozco a mi padre y se que él es un monstruo, vayan a Nagoya y localicen a esos dos, traiganlos a Osaka para interrogarlos cuanto antes. — indicó Shōto mientras se levantaba juntó a Bakugo que le veía con duda.

—Si mi señor.

Inasa se levantó para volver a colocarse su cascó e ir a hablar con sus hombres; Bakugo se giró para ver a su esposo con duda, su rostro estaba maquillado al igual que una maiko juntó a tener el kimono de su abuela, aquél kimono oscuro que en las mangas tenia bordados que le hacian ver como largas alas oscuras. —¿Qué tramas Shōto?

—Nada dulzura, sólo pido que traigan a tu tío aquí, sólo te hago feliz. — beso la mano de su esposa que le miró molesta.

—No, Shōto dime la verdad, ¿Para que pides que traigan a unos campesinos inocentes?

Suspiró profundamente para ver nos carmesí molestos de Bakugo. —Algo adentro de mi me dice que ellos son Hawks y mi padre.

Pasaron dos meses más de búsquedas interminables y nada, Shōto decidió detener todo y explicarle a Katsuki. Asintió tranquilo, mirando la pluma carmesí que no habian encontrado junto al cadáver de Touya Todoroki; Shōto no mencionó nada sobre su hermano, pero supo que estaba devastado, su hermano seguía vivo todo el tiempo y le hizo pensar que estaba muerto, un golpe bajo a su corazón.

Algunas veces salían de la rutina, caminando tranquilos por las calles de Osaka, sólo que Katsuki debía estar maquillado como una maiko para hacer creer a la gente que era mujer y no sospecharan de él. Algunas veces Katsuki seguía a alguna persona que tenían cabellos rubios o alas de color carmesí, notando a veces que eran simples alas de murciélago y no de halcón como las de su tío. Eso fue hasta en la tarde, Shōto y él fueron a un templo cercano de un momento su esposo le pidió que esperará por él en el templo, asintió viendo la figura de Shōto correr sin dirección alguna.

—¡Esperé, deténgase ahora mismo! — gritó cuando aquél hombre de cabellos cobrizos cargaba en brazos un bebé de hermoso cabellos blancos que alzaba ligeramente su pecho en indicación de sueño.

—Shōto…

—¿Todo este tiempo te ocultaste aquí? ¿Por qué? — preguntó con la voz quebradiza mientras el pequeño bufaba en clara indicación de que planeaba llorar.

—No se de lo que habla, sólo soy un padre de familia con su hijo recién nacido. — Shōto gruñó molestó activando su kirk de hielo pero el hombre de cabellos cobrizos se lo detuvo y le miró molesto. —¿¡Estas loco?! Podrías dañar al bebé.

—¿Como si esa mierda te importará? Nos hiciste sufrir a todos por tu jodida mejora genética y planeas que te crea eso de que te preocupas por ÉL— habló con un ligero tono de molestia viendo como Enji bajaba la mirada para ver como el pequeño bebé sollozaba levemente.

—No es mi hijo, es de tu hermano y Hawks Shizouka.

—¿Qué?

—Hawks era hijo de una prostituta, una mujer de un barrió rojo, era de esperarse que ambos de sus hijos tuvieran la capacidad de engendrar, en los barrios rojos se obliga a sus trabajadores tener hijos con quien pagué más. Fui por él, sabía que tu hermano y él estaban juntos y me dió celos que lo mencionara, cuando me dí cuenta de lo que hice, Touya estaba gravemente herido y faltaba poco para que su vida se extinguiera, desde tu madre no puedo tener hijos, era claro que este pequeño era de tu hermano.

—¿Porqué huiste con él? ¿Porqué no simplemente lo amenzaste y huiste?

—Porque me llegué a enamorar a Hawks. Al momento en que dió a luz la fiebre le atacó y murió a los pocos segundos.

Ese comentario dejo a Shōto pasmado, nunca se espero escuchar eso de su padre, dirigió la mirada al pequeño, notando las marcas de los ojos de Hawks pero el cabello blanco de Touya.

—Lo cuidaré yo.

—¿De qué hablás?

—Eres un padre terrible, Katsuki estuvo preocupada en demasía por Hawks merece saber que sucedió con su tío. — Enji asintió entregando al pequeño niño que al momento que le fue entregado a Shōto una sonrisa diminuta se plasmó en su rostro infantil haciendo que Shōto sonriera de igual manera. —¿Qué haras ahora padre? — miró al hombre viendo como este se daba la media vuelta.

—No me vuelvas a buscar, ire a visitar a mis dos esposas. — Shōto entendía a lo que se refería, sabía que iría a Yokohama a la tumba de Rei y tal vez a la de Hawks. A los segundos imitó las acciones de su padre, yendo de regreso con Katsuki quien estaba a las afueras del templo con un gesto preocupado

—¿A dónde fuiste?… ¿y ese bebé?

—Es lo que buscábamos.

—¿De qué hablás?

—No quiero. — bufó un niño de cabellos blancos y pequeñas alas de un color carmesí que hacian juego con sus ojos agua marina.

—Me importa una mierda, debes maquillarte el rostro para ir a visitar a los Yagi. — contestó molestó Katsuki mientras pintaba el rostro de blanco y colocaba un polvo rosáceo en los párpados.

—¡A mi tampoco me importa! — gritó molesto para mover el rostro y pintarse demás haciendo gruñir a Katsuki.

—¡Maldito mocoso mal agradecido! — le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el pequeño le mirara con los ojos vidriosos. —¡No hagás esas jodidas muecas! ¡Es tu culpa por moverte!

—¿Por qué tanto grito? ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó Shōto ataviado en sus prendas reales mientras veía a su hijo y a su esposa molestos.

—Es su culpa. — señaló Katsuki al niño que se cubría la cabeza en señal de defensa.

—Ustedes son incorregibles… — suspiró profundamente mientras ambos fruncían el seño al de cabellos bicolor.

Ambos pequeños corrían por el jardín real de Tokio, Izuku y Uraraka veían a su hijo correr con el pequeño de los Todoroki, los padres del último se habían alejado para hablar solos y pensar un poco.

Lejos de los pequeños dos personas se besaban bajó un árbol de cerezo, las manos de Shōto tenían manchas blancas mientras sus labios manchas de la pintura roja de Katsuki, ambos sonreían y se miraban con amor.

—Después de todo este tiempo me siento feliz y pleno, lo tengo todo. A tí y a nuestro hijo. — susurró Katsuki mientras Shōto sujetaba sus manos con fuerza.

—¿Qué haremos despues de esto? — Preguntó Shōto mientras sacaba la kusanagi de sus prendas.

—Depende de ti, es parte de tu familia, el último recuerdo de tu madre.

—Si, pero también gracias a este objetó fue todo su sufrimiento, no quiero que nuestro hijo sufra por esta estupidez, así que…

—Te apoyaré en todo momento.

Shōto se soltó para lanzar al arrolló aquella arma que en algún momento fue tallada por Susanoo, sabia que se perdería en el mar y nadie la podría recuperar pero valía el costo, aquéllo solo habia traído desgracias a su familia.

—¿Me seguirás amando aunque haya perdido lo que me hacia un dios? — susurró Shōto mientras su rostro era atraído por Katsuki.

—Claro que lo haré, ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida fue esa? — Shōto sonrió por sus palabras para alzarle mientras atacaba sus labios.

Siglo XXI

—Y aquí tenemos una pintura de la última familia real de Osaka, se sabe poco de ellos pero de lo que estamos seguros es que eran los familiares del dios Susanoo gracias a la katana y el kimono que portaban…— una rubia dió la media vuelta, le aburría aquéllo así que decidió salir siendo seguida por su compañero de clase.

—Bakugo, ¿Planeas ir a alguna parte?— la voz de Todoroki le hizo voltear con molestia.

—¿Te importa una mierda, no Invierano? — le contestó tajantemente mientras se burlaba de su kirk.

—Claro que si, después de todo, eres mi novia. — Se acercó a la chica que tomó un adorable tono carmesí.

—Eres un estúpido.

—Si, pero así me amas. — sonrió haciendo que su novia le girara el rostro. —Sabes te parecías a la chica de la pintura que habló la profesora Midnight.

—Bastardo idiota, si hubiera vivido en otra época no volvería a elegirte, ya en esta vida me causas problemas no me imagino en la otra. — Shōto sonrió, sabía que ella también lo notó y por eso se había salido.

—Bueno, si yo tuviera que elegir vivir una vida nueva perfecta pero sin conocerte, elegiría la horrible donde tu estés. — abrazo a la rubia que recargó su cabeza en el cuello de su novio.

—Yo también.

—Te amo Bakugo Katsuki.

—Y yo a tí, Todoroki Shōto.

Y aquí termina esta historia, estamos muy agradecidas por todo el apoyo que tuvimos, desde sus lecturas hasta sus comentarios, enserio se lo agradecemos. Si ustedes desean sera publicado un epílogo del cual sabremos que pasará con Bakugo y Shōto en el futuro pero eso tardará. En serio muchas gracias por todo, nos leemos en otra historia.

Erika Alana~


End file.
